Confidente
by Lorine Hino
Summary: Candy a Cambiado, las circuntancias la obligaron y ahora su unico apoyo es Tia Elroy y un Joven Londence, despues de un grupo de circuntancias alfin recupera su identidad y alcanza su felicidad
1. El Diario de Una Pecosa

_**Diario de una Pecosa.**_

_**Candy Candy: ( Segun Wikipedia) E**_**_s un manga creado por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki (uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita) y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. de 1975 a 1979. Por lo tanto todos los derechos son reservados para la autora y escritora de la Manga, esta solo es una vercion que se le ocurrio a una aficionada la cual no pretende obtener ningun Beneficio o Lucro atravez de este escrito, solo entretener y Pasar el tiempo, les agradezco a cada un por leer._**

Si estoy escribiendo en esta hojas de papel es porque ya no soporto esta soledad en la que estoy sumergida, ya han pasado tres años desde que deje la mansión de los Andrew y eh andado vagando, me siento tan sola, eh sido separada de las personas que mas amaba y hoy en este cuartucho donde solo nos encontramos yo y una cama vieja eh decidido desahogar mis penas en estas hojas de papel.

Todo comenzó aproximadamente cuatro años, ya ni lo recuerdo es que me ah parecido una eternidad que cuatro años me suenan a poco. Me fui a vivir a Lakewood tenía que estar ahí llevo ese maldito o bendito apellido Andrew que hasta hoy cargo con él, era la hija adoptiva del cabeza de la familia y bueno el al presentarse en sociedad tenia deberes, compromisos que cumplir y por alguna extraña razón yo me vi inmiscuida en esos asuntos que nunca les tome importancia la verdad no me importaba ni me importa nada de eso, pero lo hice por el por el que tanto tiempo cuido de mi, por el que era mi mejor amigo, por el que era mi ángel, por el que es… No, no lo diré, nunca más, ni a este papel.

Las larga lista de actividades sociales eran interminables, las personas que asistían no es que fuesen desagradables pero ni yo les caía bien ni ellos a mi es que son demasiado altivos y soberbios, no son como yo. Pero a un así soportaba los rumores los comentarios por estar al lado de él, le debía tanto ahora ya no le debo nada, oh si le debo, le debo este rencor y esta soledad que llevo por dentro.

Pasaban los meses y yo permanecía ahí con el disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con él, pero él, el me ha hecho tanto daño, Poco después fue anunciada la boda de Archie con Annie, mi amiga, mi hermana, ella también me hizo mucho daño, si estuviese cerca creo que me lo seguiría haciendo, mi hermana quién lo diría yo que deje todo por ella por mi hermana y ella me ha hecho tanto daño. El día de su boda recuerdo el rostro de Archie estaba preocupado, no sabía cómo reaccionar era algo nuevo a lo que se iba a enfrentar, charlamos por un largo rato, es un gran muchacho Archie, merece ser feliz, ruego a Dios por que lo sea. Los mejores recuerdos de mi niñez lo incluyen a él, a Stear y a mi querido Anthony.

Después de la ceremonia Archie bailo muchas piezas con migo, solo quería apoyo y yo se lo brinde es mi amigo, lo quiero mucho, pero como mi presencia no es tan grata para la alta sociedad, pues los rumores no se hicieron esperar así que Annie me miraba con rabia, después se me acerco y me dijo algo que me dolió hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón, pocas cosas me han hecho daño como esas palabras: Eres una Perdida Candy, como te atreves – con un brillo feroz en su mirada, parcia que me quería matar – No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Archie no te lo permitiré, no lo podrás apartar de mí, no te le vuelvas a acercar oh me encargare personalmente que pagues. Ese brillo en sus ojos a un lo tengo grabados en mi mente, como era posible que ella me hablase de esa manera parecía una extraña, acaso no me conocía, trate de explicarle pero solo dio la vuelta y se fue, y dijo: Nunca.

No lo creía y pensé que eran por los nervios de su Boda, era esposa y eso era algo nuevo que ella no conocía y que hasta el día de hoy yo no conozco, pero después constate que aquellas palabras de odio y de amenaza las cumpliría.

A los dos meses de haber pasado la boda de Archie, Tía abuela anuncio la llegada de la prometida de Albert, el nunca me había hablado de ella me pareció extraño, vi que su mirada se perdía en la nada cuando la Tía dio la noticia en el desayuno, después le pregunte, fue muy osado de mi parte el no tenía por qué darme explicaciones, pero me las dio me dijo que era un matrimonio arreglado que así era en el clan Andrew que se escogía a la mejor opción como Matriarca de la Familia y el tenia que seguir la tradición lo vi tan determinado y triste lo abrase y quise decirle que lo amaba ya para ese entonces lo amaba, Gracias a Dios que esas palabras no pudieron salir de mi boca.

La semana siguiente Llego Karen Gwynn la que hoy es esposa de Albert Teníamos que salir a recibirla y cuando bajo del coche la vi era tan hermosa, su belleza deslumbra a cualquiera en ese instante supe que lo había perdido sin tenerlo, era Toda una Dama, Ja.

Albert quedo maravillado con su belleza, no era para menos, si su cuerpo su rostro parecía los de una Actriz de Teatro, pero su alma es la de una arpía, las atenciones de Albert eran para ella y poco después se casaron, yo no tenía nada que decir ni oponerme ¿cómo? Yo… yo… bueno yo quería que el fuese Feliz no importaba nada más que eso que Albert sea Feliz me decía, se fue de luna de miel por Europa, que se hubiesen quedado haya. Cuando regresaron el poder que Tía Elroy desapareció ahora la Matriarca de la Familia era ella Karen, convenció a Albert que necesitaba convertirme en lo que ella llama Una Dama de Bien para la Sociedad, el me convenció con voz calmada y tenue de Inscribirme en las clases que daban en chicago, no pude negarme, si él me lo estaba pidiendo ¿Cómo?

Pero por una Razón que yo a un no comprendo a Karen no le caigo bien, ella se ah encargado de arruinar mi vida y por eso estoy así sin nada y sin nadie en esta cuartucho, sin trabajo y sin comida.

Poco a poco fue tomando todo el poder de la familia Andrew, ya ni consultaba con Albert ni nadie le consultaba si ella daba la orden el aceptaba por lo que dejaron de consultarle ya todos sabían hasta George que si ella lo ordenaba así tenía que ser.

Me mandaron a un internado, ella era mi supuesta madre, oh lo es por lo que tenía que acatar órdenes, cuando estuve ahí poco después me expulsaron por que la Familia me había tachado como la oveja Negra, no me importo me sentí aliviada, le escribí una carta a Albert pero no la respondió.

Busque trabajo para sobrevivir pero no encontré, tenían órdenes de la familia Andrew que no se me diese empleo en ningún sitio, era deshonroso para el apellido Andrew, por lo que fui a las oficinas de Albert a hablar con el que me quitara este apellido que detesto y amo tanto, su secretaria entro a la oficina, poco después regreso y me dijo que él no me podía atender que no tenía tiempo para mí que por favor me retira me sentí traicionada, poco después llegaron por mí, yo que estaba viviendo en el mismo apartamento donde viví con él, me fueron a buscar y me trajeron para Florida a un monasterio para que aprendiera cómo comportarme, pero ahí solo me maltrataban era humillada, a veces ni me servían los alimentos, le volví a escribir para preguntarle por qué? Y la respuesta que obtuve fue una nota que decía: **Es por tu bien**. Por mi bien que bien me pudo haber hecho eso? Al igual que la vez anterior fui expulsada los Andrew ya no me apoyaban Salí anduve buscando empleo y lo encontré en una clínica pequeña cerca del centro, fue entonces cuando recibí la visita de tres damas: Karen, Annie y Elisa, me sorprendí mucho, me insultaron y me humillaron las tres, yo no podía reaccionar por el dolor de ver a mi hermana ahí tratándome de esa manera tan cruel que daño le hice yo, según ella es porque yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero y que todos me quieren, pero si obtuviera todo lo que quiero, estuviese hoy aquí? Si me quisieran todos estaría sola?

Me dijeron que no podía volver, si volvía dijo Karen: ella misma se encargaría de que destruyesen el hogar de Pony, que todos los niños fueran exiliados y que todos supieran que los niños de ahí son de la peor calaña que nadie mas volvería a Adoptar niños de ahí, es mas ni podía escribir porque eso significaría represarías contra los chicos del Hogar, porque Annie me hizo esto? No lo sé no lo comprendo ella también es del hogar de Pony por qué? Por qué?

Se fueron y me dejaron aquí, busque empleo nadie me lo quiso dar, después me entere que el Mismo señor Albert pidió como favor que nadie me diese empleo en ningún sitio, que le hice yo?

No sé cómo le hice pero regrese, a pesar de todo regrese y cuando llegue fui a pedirle una explicación y esto sí es lo que me mato lo que me marco, me tomo del brazo tan fuerte que aun lo siento y me dijo: _que haces aquí? No quiero verte nunca más, vete, vete de mi presencia y nunca vuelvas_, quise una explicación que estaba pasando pero solo me lanzo y George me atrapo me llevo a la estación del tren y me mando de regreso acá a Florida, le pregunte a George que pasaba, si no me querían en esa familia por qué no me daban mi libertad, porque no me dejaban vivir en paz, solo me vio con tristeza y me dijo: _sea fuerte señorita Candy, nunca deje de ser como es, sea fuerte._

Llegue otra vez acá sin un peso, sin donde vivir, por suerte me encontré con Cuque que había llegado en un barco no hace mucho y me trajo para acá, en este hueco que ahora llamo hogar, si no hubiese sido por el tal vez estuviese durmiendo en una banca de algún parque.

Lo siguiente, fue que mandaron a unos hombres tras de mí, para que aprendiera la lección, vinieron de parte de Elisa, Annie y Karen Andrew, los hombres lo dijeron mientras me acorralaban casi me violan oh Dios eso ah sido lo más horrible que eh vivido, estaban a punto de violarme, me tenían sujeta, tan duro que no podía moverme, me amordazaron par que nadie me escuchase, ese pánico a un lo siento, mi corazón se detuvo yo no podía hacer nada quería salir huyendo y no podía, me comenzaron a desvestir, lo peor es sentir a un en mi piel los besos de aquel indeseable en mi cuello las manos en mis piernas, Oh Dios que horrible, no soporto esas manos y aun las siento, es algo que no se puede explicar un asco y temor a la vez , ese miedo, un miedo aterrorizante que hace paralizar el corazón, por Dios no puedo borrar esa imagen de mi mente. Por gracia de Dios un joven iba pasando por ese callejón sombrío en su carro, no conocía la ciudad y se había perdido, me auxilio y yo me aferre a el tenia tanto miedo, mientras los indeseables corrían el me trataba de cubrir con el vestido que ya me habían quitado y yo… a un lo recuerdo yo me fui contra su pecho para buscar un abrazo y él me abrazo, me sentí protegida, pero a le vez tenía ese miedo que tengo a un al recordar lo ocurrido, después de un rato me separo de él y me seco las lagrimas, me ayudo. Me sigue ayudando, mas no sabe nada, es una buena persona y lo hace desinteresadamente, si no fuese por el que me consigue empleo eventuales no hubiese sobrevivido hasta el día de hoy.

Dylan ah sido tan bueno con migo, es un gran chico y un excelente Doctor, Dylan Dahl es su nombre, pertenece a una de las familias más acaudaladas de Londres, pero no es como ellos, se parece tanto a Anthony, es tan bueno, increíblemente es amigo de Paty, pero ella ya no se encuentra viviendo acá regreso con sus padres y abuela a Londres, me da tanto pesar no haberla visto antes de que se fuera, Karen se ah ensañado tanto en mi no comprendo su rencor asía mi no recuerdo haber hecho nada para ocasionar tal rabia, desde que la conocí fui cortes con ella, seria la esposa de Él, de Albert. Al mes de haber ocurrido aquel incidente los indeseables volvieron me encontraron aquí, no sé como dieron con migo pero lo hicieron, me iban a llevar a no sé donde para que aprendiera la lección, Gracias al Cielo que Dylan apareció otra vez para auxiliarme, vino de visita con Cuque y ellos me salvaron una vez más, les debo tanto, son las únicas personas con las que cuento en este momento, pero Cuque se fue después de una semana y eh quedado sola, no sola no, a un Dylan está ahí apoyándome es un gran amigo pero bueno ya eh llorado suficiente por esta noche serrare bien la puerta eh iré a dormir, es muy peligroso por acá y no quiero otra mala experiencia en mi lista.

Ya el sol estaba dando su calor cuando Candy se despertó con el toque de una dama a su puerta.

Ella se despertó y mientras refregaba sus ojos pregunto: quién es?

Soy yo Candy, abre la puerta, dijo la voz de una anciana.

Candy reconoció la voz, pero no podía ser que fuese ella, abrió la puerta – Tía!

Candy que fachas son esas?

Disculpe Tía pero no tengo nada mejor lo siento.

Está bien, Candy, dijo con voz más calmada casi tierna, ve a cambiarte tenemos que charlar.

Candy se extraño, _Charlar? Charlar de qué? Ella vendrá también… No creo o si_, Candy pensaba mientras se cambiaba cuando fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos.

Ya estas lista querida?

_Querida? Que estará pasando?_ Pensaba la Rubia – Si Ya casi.

En un café de Florida, una anciana y una rubia tomaban el desayuno. A que debo su visita Tía Abuela.

Candy, me eh enterado de cómo te ah tratado Karen y por eso te eh venido a buscarte.

De lo que me ah hecho Karen de que está hablando Tía ella no me ah hecho nada. Dijo mintiendo.

Candy! No me mientas.

No le eh mentido Tía Abuela.

Candy!

Mire la hora que es tengo que ir a trabajar, si no me despedirán y eso en mi situación es un lujo que no puedo darme.

Sabes muy bien que no apruebo que trabajes pero dada tu situación está bien puedes retirarte por la tarde charlaremos y no quiero mentiras Candy.

Está bien Tía Abuela- la joven se vio acorralada y no supo que mas responder.

Una rubia se encontraba haciendo limpieza de un Bar de no muy buena reputación, la noche anterior parece que había habido una riña por lo que no era una labor tan fácil, sumada la limpieza de los Baños no era una tarea nada agradable, pero la joven no tenia de otra solo el dueño de ese bar le había dado empleo, ella estaba sacando la basura cuando de repente se le acercó un joven gallardo ojos miel lucia pantalones estilo francés de color celeste finamente diseñados una camiseta de Golf en color caqui con el logo de uno de los clubs mas prestigiosos del país y le dijo:

Sabes que no me gusta que trabajes aquí.

Ella reconoció la voz y voltio a ver la imagen del joven - Dylan!

Hola Candy.

Sabes que no tenía opción.

Si las tenias podías venir a trabajar conmigo.

Tú tienes negocios con los Andrew, seguramente si se daban cuenta que trabajaba contigo arruinaría todo para ti.

Eso no me importa, solo no quiero que sigas trabajando acá.

Eres mi Ángel Dylan y no quiero perjudicarte.

Lo harás si sigues trabajando acá.

Sabes vino a visitarme la Tía Elroy – dijo ella con esa sonrisa llena de bondad que enternece a todo el que la ve, para cambiar la conversación.

Y a que ha venido? Si te hace algo… Yo… tendré que olvidar que soy un caballero.

Ella volvió a sonreírle - no creo que haya venido a nada de eso, es mas la note cambiada, extraña, más amable – decía ella mientras en su rostro se notaba que no entendía la actitud de Elroy Andrew.

Y que te ha dicho?

Aun nada dijo que hablaríamos por la tarde, cuando llegue a casa.

Tenía la esperanza de invitarte a cenar, pero tal parece que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión.

Tal parece que si, dijo ella sonriéndole.

Candy, sabes que no me gusta ese sitio donde vives, casi no duermo por pensar si estarás bien, si no han tratado de hacerte daño, decía él con un rostro de obvia preocupación.

Eres tan bueno conmigo Dylan, no te preocupes, estoy bien y viva, no podrán contra mí. Dijo guiñando el ojo

Eres tan linda Candy, dijo acariciando su mejía, lo que ella disfruto, estaba tan necesitada de afecto, de protección, de un amigo y él era el único que tenía en ese momento.

El chico la dejo que seguirá con su labor, pero no sin que ella antes le prometiese que Almorzarían juntos el siguiente día.

La Faena de ese diaria termino, dejando a Candy exhausta, pero a un así no quería que el laborío terminara, sabía que al llegar a aquel cuartucho que ella llamaba hogar tendría que dar explicaciones que no quería dar y mentirle a aquella anciana. Caminaba amargamente hacia el cuarto obscuro donde vivía, en uno de los suburbios de la ciudad deseando no llegar nunca pero al fin llego. Al llegar noto que la puerta estaba entre abierta, le dio algo de miedo pero decidió entrar, en un banquillo estaba sentada la elegante anciana con un documento en las manos, Era Elroy que había entrado gracias al casero.

Que significa esto, dijo la anciana con la voz temblorosa.

Candy la veía asombrada, no entendía a lo que se refería pero en los ojos de la anciana se veía tristeza y amargura – que cosa Tía, dijo al fin con la voz temblorosa.

Esto Candy, que es? Que te han hecho por Dios?

Ella se acercó a recibir el documento que la anciana le daba para ver a qué se refería, sus ojos se abrieron y su corazón se paralizo cuando vio lo que decía.

_**Diario de una Pecosa.**_

No es nada, dijo ella casi llorando, son tonterías que eh inventado. Dijo la joven volteándose para que la dama no viera sus ojos llorosos.

Elroy se levanto del banquillo y la tomo por los hombres, Que te han hecho pequeña, que te han hecho? Como se atreven? Como le has hecho? Como has tenido fuerzas?

Candy empuño sus manos no quería llorar pero los recuerdos la vencieron y se lanzo a los brazos de la anciana, la cual dejo su tocado y la abrazo y dijo en sollozos por que se le rompía el corazón en ver llorar en tan amarga forma a la joven.

Perdóname Candy, nunca supe que te trataban así, no se por qué te trate tan mal, disculpa, niña, disculpa.

No tía no tengo nada que disculparme, usted no me ah hecho daño.

Si lo eh hecho pequeña, mi soberbia me ah segado, los recuerdos que traes a mi me han hecho tratarte así, disculpa. Llora, llora todo lo que quieras, después me puedes contar desahógate, desahógate Candy.

Candy que estaba tan necesitada de que alguien la escuchase, asedio a la petición y dejo que su corazón sacara todo el dolor que llevaba dentro, lloro y lloro amargamente en aquel oscuro cuarto, hasta altas horas de la noche, la Tía Abuela la consoló y luego ella abrió su corazón.

Era increíble aquella altiva dama tenia corazón, la explicación a su comportamiento era comprensible, siempre fue educada con las más altas normativas, pero eso no impidió que se enamorara de un joven de escasos recursos, luchador, gentil y noble de sentimientos sus padres se enteraron y la internaron en un colegio de señoritas, se ensañaron en el muchacho, ella sufrió mucho no aceptó su matrimonio arreglado por lo que hasta ese día no había conocido hombre por eso estaba sola y lo único que tenia era a Archie, Stick y Anthony y los dos últimos habían muerto como el amor de su vida y ella le echaba la culpa a Candy de sus muertes por ser tan parecida a aquel joven por parecerse a Pauna en apariencia y en sentimientos, ella revolvía sus sentimientos pasados, sus recuerdos más dolorosos y no le gustaba sentirse débil por eso la trato de esa forma cruel, pero en realidad Elroy Andrew solo ah querido lo mejor para su Familia que es lo único verdadero que ella sentía suyo.

Las dos lloraron juntas, Elroy pidió disculpas tantas veces, en medio de sollozos, hasta el amanecer sus lagrimas se secaron las dos sacaron todo lo que las consumía por dentro, habían sufrido tanto y lo habían guardado todo para ellas y eso, es una carga que no se puede llevar tan fácilmente, una carga que carcome el alma y el corazón. Cuando sus lagrimas se secaron Elroy le propuso a Candy que se fuese a vivir con ella pero Candy no aceptó ir a la Mansión de Chicago no podía.

Entonces Elroy le explico que tenía que demostrar que ella era valiente y fuerte que les demostrara que no la habían podido amedrentar que le pediría a Albert el traspaso de tutoría que ahora ella seria hija de ella – Nunca eh tenido Hijos, tú podrías serlo – Dijo Elroy.

No creo que Albert acepté oh su esposa, dijo la joven.

Es cierto que ya n soy la matriarca de la familia y no poseo el mismo poder que años anteriores pero a un conservo el privilegio de ser la mayor de la familia, algunos derechos y Conocidos que me pueden ayudar a alcanzar mis objetivos, dijo la anciana.

Tía!

Candy, tienes que demostrar tu valor, tienes que demostrarles que ya no te pueden pisotear así como yo me hice fuerte para vencer a mis enemigos también puedes tu, te irás con migo, Te irás con migo no quiero discusiones, nos iremos para mi villa, escucha bien mi Villa no a la de los Andrew en Escocia a las raíces de la familia ahí encontraremos apoyo, estudiaras y te convertirás en toda una dama, conocerás gente leal que estará dispuesta a ayudarte por qué contaras con mi respaldo, después regresaremos eh iremos a Lakewood oh donde quiera que estén Albert y Karen y les enfrentaremos juntas, tu y yo, les demostraras que no has sido vencida y cuando recobres tu orgullo tu valor aquel que te han quitado oh resarzan todo el daño que te hicieron podrás hacer lo que quieras, hasta ahí llegara mi ayuda y podrás irte.

Candy vio asombrada y con miedo a la anciana pero ya estaba cansada de sufrir por lo que accedió.

Elroy regreso a Chicago y prometió volver en una semana, una semana era suficiente.

Ese mismo día por la tarde Elroy regreso a Chicago y Candy charlaba con Dylan y le hablo de sus Planes se iría con la Tía Abuela a Escocia y no volvería en un buen tiempo, el Joven se alegro por ella y le dijo que la acompañaría que el único motivo de permanecer ahí era ella, entonces la acompañaría y que la apoyaría en todo lo que fuese necesario, ella se alegro tanto en saber que tenía un amigo en el cual confiar.

Asombrosamente en una semana exacta Elroy Andrew estaba de vuelta con los papeles que hacían constar que Candy White Andrew era hija adoptiva de Elroy Andrew, ciertamente lo consiguió, no explico cómo pero lo logro, a pesar que le costó mucho trabajo pero lo logro, no solo Albert se había negado, también Karen Candy era su cordero donde desbocaba todo su resentimiento y si Elroy la protegía no podría hacer nada contra ella, ciertamente Elroy dejo de ser la Matriarca, pero era la más anciana del clan por lo cual se le debía respeto a sus decisiones y así Candy fue adoptada por Elroy Andrew a muy a pesar de Karen y Albert.

Pero que pasaba por los pensamientos de Williams Andrew, había sido tan cruel con Candy pero a un así en sus ojos se notaba un dejo de preocupación por Candy y desesperación por saber de ella, Eso Elroy no lo entendió y partió hacia donde Candy con esa incógnita que pasaba con Williams?

Después de la llegada de Elroy partieron a los dos días, dos jóvenes y una anciana se embarcaron su destino era Escocia y pronto llegarían a su destino para cumplir lo que cada uno se había propuesto.

Continuara…

**Notas de la Escritora:**

_**Hola Chicas que tal les pareció el primer capítulo, no es nada parecido a mi primera historia pero espero les guste, se me ocurrió en una noche de desvelo que me sentía muy triste, tal vez me deje guiar por mis sentimientos y una o dos canciones, pero igual decidí publicarla ahí se las dejo, espero les guste el Fic. Pero no se preocupen el final será de cuento de hadas no me dejare llevar por mis sentimientos triste en ese Capitulo jajajaja, Feliz Año nuevo. Que disfruten de las fiestas :D**_


	2. Candy es una Dama

Candy es una Dama

_**Candy Candy: ( Segun Wikipedia) E**_**_s un manga creado por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki (uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita) y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. de 1975 a 1979. Por lo tanto todos los derechos son reservados para la autora y escritora de la Manga, esta solo es una vercion que se le ocurrio a una aficionada la cual no pretende obtener ningun Beneficio o Lucro atravez de este escrito, solo entretener y Pasar el tiempo, les agradezco a cada un por leer._**

El Viaje fue corto, su alma se encontraba anestesiada de tanto dolor ya no podía sentir por más aun que quisiera, necesitaba ayuda, su alma pedía ayuda, pero nadie es capaz de salvar nuestras almas más que nosotros mismos, si no decidimos hacer algo, el vacío seguirá pero eso era algo que Candy White no podía comprender a un no, lo sabia pero no se sentía Capaz de lograrlo y solo se podía aferrar a lo que tenía en ese momento a lo que sentía verdadero a lo que sentía que no la lastimaría, tenía tanta necesidad de volverse a sentir segura y querida, su autoestima estaba baja, su corazón adolorido y ya no podía mas.

La chica se encontraba perdida viendo hacia el océano Amplio, el viento soplaba y aun así no le daba paz a su alma, su vista se perdía en lo azul de aquella inmensidad y ella no sentía no pensaba su mente estaba en blanco y añoraba tiempos pasado donde todo era mas sencillo y no se sentía tan sola, cuando de repente sintió una presencia cerca de ella y volvió el rostro asía su Izquierda. Dylan!

Candy, dijo el joven de ojos color miel mientras le brindaba una sonrisa llena de amor, que haces acá tan solita?

No me sentía bien así que Salí a tomar aire fresco, decía mientras su mirada se perdía en el azul del océano.

Si pudiera recuperar la sonrisa de tu ser, dijo con voz melancólica el joven gallardo.

Qué?

Tu sonrisa, apuesto que era bellísima, es que… te ves tan triste.

Y lo estoy, pero sonreiré por ti, dijo mientras le brindaba una sonrisa.

Esa no es tu sonrisa, esa es la que conozco mas no es la tuya.

Que… que estás diciendo no te comprendo.

Es que esa sonrisa… Esa sonrisa está llena de dolor, quisiera conocer tu sonrisa pero la verdadera una que esta llena de felicidad, decía el joven a un triste por su amiga.

Gracias, Dylan, por ser tan bueno con migo pero creo que esa sonrisa ya no volverá, se perdió en Chicago, dijo casi en susurros.

Veraz que la recobraras y ese Día estaré presente y me sentiré tan Feliz por ti Candy - dijo con voz animada – ahora prepárate que ya estamos casi por llegar y tu Tía te anda Buscando.

Tía Abuela! Es cierto ya la había olvidado quede en tomar el desayuno con ella.

Pues pequeña, te pasaste de hora.

Debe estar furiosa.

No tanto, la note más preocupada, que furiosa.

Mejor voy a darle mis disculpas.

Si creo que sería lo mejor, dijo tocándole la Naricita.

La joven salió a paso apresurado hacia el camarote de Elroy Andrew.

Tía Abuela! Dijo mientras entraba al elegante camarote de la señora Elroy.

Candy White Andrew! Que son estas horas de llegar, tienes una hora de retraso, dijo la anciana con vos algo ronca y a manera de regaño.

Discúlpeme Tía, es que me sentía un poco perturbada, fui a cubierta a tomar aire y se me olvido que debía venir a Desayunar con usted.

Hay Candy, Cuando Cambiaras, no es correcto que una señorita de tu Nivel llegue tarde a donde Va, pero está bien quedas disculpada, Dijo Elroy con la voz un poco más suave, la verdad es que nadie conocía la historia de esta dama pero ella conocía muy bien la ansiedad de Candy y ese Vacío que es tan difícil cargar con el por lo que no la reto por la tardanza.

Por la Tarde llegaron a Tierra y ya anocheciendo a la Villa de Elroy Andrew.

Candy! Mañana tienes el Día Libre, haz lo que tengas que hacer porque a partir de el día siguiente tu vida Cambiara y con ella tu también, has comprendido?

Si, Tía! Dijo asiendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza en señal de que había comprendido.

Cada quien descanso en una cama muy mullida en habitaciones bellamente decoradas, Dylan era Invitado de Elroy, Candy se lo había pedido y ella no se negó, el joven era de buna Familia y era el único amigo que Candy tenía y a lo mejor era la salvación de aquella Chica para no llegar a ser tan solitaria como lo era ella ahora.

La mañana siguiente Candy despertó y abrió las puertas del balcón y respiro el aire fresco de la mañana Escocia era tan linda, serró sus ojos y sus recuerdos la traicionaron recordó a su príncipe de la colina tocando la gaita en aquella colina donde lo vio por primera vez, Después abrió sus ojos y se dijo YA NO MAS. Serró las Puertas y se dispuso a darse un largo baño, se puso un vestido Blanco muy fresco y fue a desayunar, en el desayuno le pidió a Dylan que la acompañara pero este se negó le dijo que disfrutara ese único día que era para ella, para que se despidiera de todo aquello que la agobiaba y que regresara con fuerzas, con fuerzas para enfrentar el mundo y a las personas que la habían lastimado y Tía Abuela compartió la idea, por lo que Candy salió sola a cabalgar.

Sin darse cuenta llego a un lago y mientras observaba se acordó de un verano con Archie, Annie, Paty, Stear y Terry, siguió galopando y vio la villa de Terry y le trajo tantos recuerdos bellos, le dio nostalgia por lo que decidió no entrar a ver. Después se acostó en el césped y vio asía el cielo, lloro y lloro viendo la inmensidad del cielo, recordando mejores tiempo, lo Feliz que había sido, el daño que le habían ocasionado y preguntándose cómo estará Terry, será Feliz? Ya tendrá Hijos? Espero que haya cumplido su promesa.

Después regreso a la Villa cuando ya estaba anocheciendo a paso lento mientras su alma desolada permanecía en silencio como que su cuerpo estaba ahí pero en cierta forma no estaba ese sentimiento de que has muerto, ese sentimiento de verte desde la distancia y saber que no eres tú, mirarte como un muñeco vacio y sin esperanzas, Candy ya no sentía nada, estaba anestesiada por dentro.

La mañana siguiente desde temprano inicio su Nueva vida y ella estaba dispuesta enfrentarla, tocaron a su puerta y tres mucamas entraron como rayo le prepararon el baño los atuendos que utilizaría en el día, la peinaron y por primera vez fue maquillada, el maquillaje era tan sutil que casi no se notaba pero la hacía lucir bellísima con un vestido color lavanda y un peinado en moña con unos pequeños risos cayendo en sus hombros, bella, delicada y elegante, bajo a desayunar y dejo asombrado a Dylan: Era tan bella, pensó el Joven Londence.

Poco después del desayuno fue presentada a Nobles británicos que estarían para enseñarle protocolo, idioma, Comportamiento, Forma de Caminar de Hablar, de proceder, de Planear, de organizar, los nombres más prestigiados y a quienes debía de conocer, con quien tenía que Charlar, con quien no, Como vestir, como calzar, como maquillarse, como Peinarse, como mandar, como manipular, a ser firme, a tomar decisiones, a tocar piano y arpa a cocinar, Baile, a conocer de vinos de entremeses, decoración, Colores, materiales, el manejo de la casa y de la familia.

Ella solo quedaba asombrada tantos tutores, ningún tiempo libre todo estaba planeado, hasta que horas dormiría y a qué hora despertaría, y le enseñarían a cómo hacer esto a organizar cada espacio de su vida, para sus adentros pensaba con razón a Tía Abuela se le hace tan fácil dirigir las vidas de los integrantes de la familia, después recordó que esto ya no era su labor a hora era de Karen, esto la puso muy triste y le dio más coraje para aprender, el profesor que le daba etiqueta noto el semblante triste por lo que recomendó a otro profesor para que le enseñara a ocultar sus sentimientos de los presentes y fue si otro profesor se agrego a la lista.

Dos años habían Pasado desde su llegada a Escocia, e increíblemente y en tiempo record Candy White Andrew, había aprendido a la perfección cada Clase que se le había sido impartida, ya no era más ella a hora era otra. Esa noche sería presentada a la sociedad Escocesa y todo se veía espléndidamente elegante, ella lucia un bello vestido color amatista de corte princesa y estraple con un escote insinuador pero elegante, joyas acordes, zapatos altos y guantes se comporto excepcionalmente pero los únicos que conocían un poco a Candy sabían que esa ya no era ella, ella misma sabia que esa ya no era ella, se veía maravillosa pero no era la misma Candy de hace unos años.

Dylan, bestia traje de etiqueta en color gris, con cortes finísimos en estilo italiano, observaba cada movimiento de Candy, el había estado con ella todo este tiempo, esa noche se veía DIVINA, pero algo le decía que ella se sentía bacía y esto a él le daba mucho dolor y tristeza, solo esperaba que cuando todo eso acabara ella se pudiera reencontrar con lo que era y encontrara un balance en su vida, ese día el sería Feliz y ella también y entonces podría ver esa sonrisa que tanto tiempo ah esperado conocer.

La sonrisa de Candy se había congelado y ahora lo que se veía en su rostro era mera cortesía y las pocas veces que sonreía era una risa bacía, una sonrisa que en vez de transmitir alegría transmitía tristeza, es que su alma estaba triste.

Después de ese evento social, ella era la que dictaba quien entraba a los círculos sociales, muchas veces había sido cruel con algunas chicas por no cumplir con los protocolos adecuados, oh por no vestir adecuadamente o alguna otra situación, se había tomado muy apecho su papel, más que ser instruida como una noble fue instruida como una Matriarca, como la líder de la sociedad en la que estaba viviendo, lo que era magnifico para la Familia Andrew, es más si Albert Andrew, no estuviese casado ella seria la indicada, pero su comportamiento era tan frio, no demostraba ningún sentimiento, solo ante aquellos dos que habían estado con ella todo este tiempo, había noches en las que se derrumbaba a los pies de Elroy Andrew, al recordar su pasado y verse así, esa no era ella pero necesitaba serlo por lo menos hasta enfrentar a todos aquellos que la lastimaron, pero odiaba ser así, pero no podía parar, de cierta forma se sentía como una espectadora mas, como si su ser verdadero, la Candy de antes estuviese esperando ah que tocara fondo oh a que decidiera volver a ser como antes, pero esto no era algo que iba a pasar no, por lo menos hasta que sanaran sus heridas, otras veces su consuelo era Dylan, que la escuchaba y la abrasaba, el la acompañaba en su soledad, si no hubiese sido por ellos dos Candy se hubiese quebrado en mil pedacitos.

Por lo que decidió ser dos, Candy para ellos dos que la Acompañaron en su soledad, así le daba paso a lo que antes era, disfrutaba las tardes con ellos dos y se veía a una Candy relajada y deseosa por ser Feliz y ante los demás Era la Señorita Andrew no podía ser tratada de otra forma, Señorita Candice Andrew y su temperamento era frio y controlador.

Ya han pasado tres años y medio, Hija, creo que ya es tiempo de volver a chicago, me parece que estas más que lista.

Usted lo cree? No me siento preparada a un.

La Tía Abuela Elroy Tiene Razón Candy, ya es hora de volver, no le sigamos dando largas, es mejor que partamos para que puedas encontrar la paz que tanto ansias.

Candy, tenía miedo, a un no sentía lista, pero accedió – Esta bien, regresaremos en mayo cuando las dulce Candy estén el Flor, por lo menos así sentiré que Anthony esta apoyándome.

El y nosotros. Hija, aquí nos tienes.

Siempre junto a Ti Candy, no te dejaremos, decía el joven mientras agarraba su mano con un fuerte apretón para que ella sintiera su apoyo.

Candy suspiro profundo. Regresaremos entonces, en un mes.

Candy organizó, una fiesta de despedida, no era la primera Vez que organizaba un fiesta de alta magnitud, es más las jovencitas le pedían que organizará sus fiestas y también las Damas de Sociedad, porque cada Fiesta que preparaba Candy era inolvidable, hasta los mas mínimos detalles eran perfectos porque ella cuidaba que así fueran, era tan minuciosa en los detalles, tanto que a los del servicio no les agradaba porque ella se fijaba hasta el mas mínimo detalle y si no estaba como ella quería, les mandaba ah hacerlo nuevamente hasta que quedara tal cual había sido planeado.

La velada fue un despliegue de elegancia y buen gusto, cada detalle en decoración, comida, música fue perfecto, las damas, señoritas y caballeros escoceses se despedían de la Señorita Candice con gran pesar, cualquiera de esas Familias hubiesen querido Casar a la Joven con uno de sus hijos, aun que había la sospecha de que Dylan sería Pronto su Esposo, cosa que a los padres de él no les disgustaba es mas estaban ansiosos que esto sucediese.

Ese Primero de Mayo de 1947 Partieron hacia América, Candy pronto cumpliría 23, Dylan tenía 27 y Elroy rondaba los 80.

Albert, estaba en Lakewood, viendo a través del ventanal de su despacho que daba a los Rosales que una Vez fueron de Pauna su hermana y después de su Sobrino Anthony, estaba asombrado, hacía años que las Dulce Candy no Florecían, por más que el Jardinero trataba no las hacia Florecer, que extraño Pensó, una Dulce Candy, salió del cuarto dirigiéndose hacia los rosales, se agacho un poco y tomo entre sus manos la rosa Blanca, y pensó: _Desde que Candy se fue de aquí eso ya más de seis años creo, no lo recuerdo bien, pero desde entonces no habían Florecido, que significara esto? _De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina.

Que haces acá Williams!

Oh nada mi amor, solo apreciaba esta Rosa.

Y… Me imaginó que ya habrás terminado con los negocios del Día, no es así.

No, pues a un no Salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Williams, porque dejas lo importante por lo que no tiene importancia.

Que no tiene Importancia? Oh vamos Karen no seas así.

Williams, dijo la Dama con voz más melosa, Recuerda mi amor tu eres la cabeza de la familia y tienes que ver por los intereses de la familia, si no lo haces tú quien lo hará? Yo trato de apoyarte y ayudarte, encargándome de los asuntos menores, pero si tu no le prestas más importancia como lo lográremos?

Si tienes Razón Karen, disculpa, en realidad no se que vine hacer acá.

Está bien, solo vuelve a lo tuyo, ve mi vida, ve. Decía con una sonrisa falsa mientras lo empujaba hacia dentro de la casa.

Una Vez hubo entrado, llamo al Jardinero, Quite eso de ahí.

Pero señora.

Le eh dicho que quite esa rosa, arránquela, no la quiero ver, acaso no ve que a Williams lo perturba, quítela es una orden.

Como usted diga, señora, dijo el anciano con sumo pesar, el a un se acordaba como el Joven Anthony la había sembrado con tanto amor para la señorita Candy.

En un Café de Chicago.

Hay, ya no lo soporto, ya son casi siete años de soportarlo, no lo soporto.

Tranquilízate, mi amada, recuerda el motivo.

Hay, es que… Tú no sabes que es soportar un hombre como ese, sin aspiraciones, sin ambiciones y tener que arreglar sus problemitas, por ejemplo la semana pasada tuve que enfrentarme de nuevo con ese altanero de George, parece no comprender quien es la que manda, quisiera despedirlo, pero no puedo por que el Señor le tiene aprecio igual que aquella chiquilla zarrapastrosa, pero a esa por suerte la elimine del camino, pero no se qué hacer con ese infeliz, aguanta todo, no eh podido sacarle del camino.

Y que te parece, si lo inculpamos de Fraude, que está robando en las empresas y veraz como nos libramos de él.

Y porque no se te había ocurrido antes, dijo la chica pegándole con el pañuelo que sostenía entre sus manos.

Si, se me había ocurrido pero el Tío no te tenía la confianza que te tiene hoy, así que debía esperar, además, me gusta ver como necesitas de mí.

Eres terrible, Neal, decía la mujer mientras se entregaba al os brazos de él para recibir un beso.

Señor Cornwell, su señora lo busca.

Déjela pasar Melanie

Hola mi amor, como te ha ido?

Bien Annie, bien.

Qué te pasa Archie.

Tú sabes que para estas Fechas me da nostalgia.

Por Candy! Dijo la morena un tanto descontenta.

Si, por Candy, ya se acerca su cumpleaños y yo tengo años de no saber nada de ella, no sé si está bien oh si está viva y si murió como Stear, decía el joven con melancolía y tristeza en su voz.

Ya que quisiera yo que se hubiese muerto, dijo la morena entre dientes.

Que dijiste Annie.

No, nada que es una lástima que se haya ido sin decir nada, y que no mande cartas ni nada, para aliviar nuestra preocupación.

Y si le ah pasado algo, Annie, yo nunca me lo perdonaría.

Porque tenemos que hablar de los mismo todos los años para esta fecha, mejor mira los lindos sombreros que me acabo de comprar.

Annie! Candy te quería como a una hermana y tú de lo único que quieres hablar es de los sombreros de moda.

Archie, no te enfades, es que no veo por qué preocuparnos, vamos hablamos de Candy, ella siempre sale adelante, donde va encuentra quien la quiera y es fuerte así que no veo por qué te preocupas, más bien piensa en que esta noche te tengo una sorpresa.

No estoy de ánimos para sorpresas.

Archie! No seas así, vamos anímate.

No estoy de ánimos Annie, más bien porque no te retiras y me dejas seguir con mi trabajo, que estoy demasiado atrasado.

Oh está bien, pero cuando llegues a casa quiero que estés más animado, ya verás que mi sorpresa te gustara.

Esta, bien Annie, nos vemos por la noche ahora déjame trabajar.

Albert! Albert!

Ah!

No ha escuchado nada de lo que te eh dicho, verdad.

Lo siento Archie, es que hoy por más que trato no me puedo concentrar.

Es porque ya se acerca el cumpleaños de Candy, verdad.

Tu como lo sabes.

Porque yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ella, no se pero este año estoy más inquieto que los anteriores, ella me ha hecho mucha falta pero este año , no se hay algo que no me deja tranquilo.

Ni a mí tampoco, sabes que las Dulce Candy parece que este año Florecerán.

No cuentes con eso, hace años que no florecen.

Si, lo sé pero esta mañana, vi que una ya había florecido y las otras están a punto de hacerlo.

Y esto que significara?

Pues no lo sé Archie, pero algo dentro de mí, me dice que lo sabremos muy pronto, no sé que es pero algo va a pasar muy pronto.

No pensaras…

Qué cosa?

Que ella… que ella abra muerto.

No, digas eso, dijo el rubio levantándose estrepitosamente de su asiento, ella no puede morir.

Tenemos años de no saber nada de ella.

Ella no puede morir, no al menos antes que yo le ofrezca disculpas.

Disculpas, que le has hecho Albert, acaso tu eres el responsable de que ella se haya ido?

Pues de cierta forma sí.

Explícate.

Yo… yo la trate muy mal, hace unos años, estaba furioso y no la deje que me explicara por qué se había comportado así.

Comportarse de qué forma?

Es una historia muy larga, Archie, pero me arrepiento, de no haberla dejado que me explicara y haberla corrido de la casa y lanzado fuera.

Tu hiciste que? Dijo Archie empuñando sus manos y casi dispuesto a golpear a su tío. Luego lo soltó. Como pudiste? La alejaste de mi, de su amigos, eres un imbécil Albert.

Lo sé, cada día que me despierto me digo exactamente lo mismo, me deje llevar por la ira.

Por lo menos dime cual es el motivo por el cual la eh perdido.

Karen… Karen dice que ella fue a ver a Candy al internado, tu sabes cómo Karen quiere a Candy y cuando lego allá se encontró que ella estaba saliendo con un muchacho y la relación no era tan decorosa y al ver que Karen la encontró en un momento tan bochornoso, la amenazo, Karen volvió desolada y lloro por muchas noches, después de unos días Candy llego a la mansión y yo la arroje de mi presencia y le dije que nunca más volviese – decía el joven Rubio con una mirada triste mientras empuñaba sus manos – no solo estaba rabioso por como trato a Karen, también me sentía herido por que ella, mi Candy, mi Pequeña estaba en una relación como esa, la trate tan mal, después fui buscarla a Florida al internado y me dijeron que había huido con su novio y ya no pude ofrecerle mis disculpas.

Candy! Candy no pudo haber hecho eso, eso es una equivocación, eso no es cierto, Candy no es capaz de hacer algo como eso.

Eso mismo pensé yo, pero Karen la vio, hace más de tres años Tía Elroy me pidió la custodia de Candy, me dijo que la había encontrado, le pregunte donde estaba pero me dijo que Candy le había pedido no ser molestada, entonces le di la Custodia, Candy… Candy no me quiere ver y tiene toda la razón la trate muy mal.

Esta con Tía Elroy?

Imaginó que sí.

Por lo menos eso me alivia un poco, pero… pero es tu culpa… es tu culpa que ella nos haya dejado, deberías avergonzarte, ahí te dejo los papeles, no estoy de ánimos para seguir trabajando me voy a casa, dijo tirando los documentos al escritorio del Rubio.

Albert, solo veía con tristeza a través de su ventana, porque no la dejo que le explicara, tal vez había una explicación muy buena para su comportamiento, tal vez necesitaba ayuda y el la dejo en el momento que más lo necesitaba, se sentía tan culpable, ahora quizás nunca la volvería a ver, pero que significaba que las rosas volvieran a Florecer, le habrá pasado algo a ella?

Ya era el día Siete del mes de mayo, ese día llegarían a Tierra, ella lucia un bello vestido verde oscuro con zapatos que hacían juego y un bello sombrero, elegante a la última moda de parís aretes coquetos al igual que su escote y veía en dirección a su destino.

Estas preparada Candy?

Si, si lo estoy, dijo con determinación.

Llego la hora, hija.

Lo se tía.

Estamos aquí Candy, le dijo el joven mientras tomaba su mano para darle un apretón de apoyo.

Gracias, Dylan, Gracias Tía.

Recuerda: Mantener tu cabeza siempre en alto y nunca mirar hacia atrás pequeña.

Lo sé Tía, para eso me prepararon, pero… pero tengo algo de miedo.

Eso es natural Candy, pero yo estoy aquí para ti y siempre que necesites fuerzas yo estaré aquí sosteniéndote de la mano, a tu lado, siempre junto a ti.

Oh gracias Dylan, dijo la chica en un sollozó tirándose a los brazos del joven.

Ánimos Candy, dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba tan fuerte para que ella supiera que no estaba sola, mientras disfrutaba de su suave aroma a Rosas que conocía tan bien y que le hacía sentir tanta cosas, el la amaba y solo esperaba que ella fuese libre de las ataduras de su dolor para decírselo. La amaba tanto que soportaba hasta cuando ella tenía que actuar para la sociedad y era demasiado prepotente a un en esos momentos la amaba, amaba cada peca, cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada pequeña parte del ser de aquella rubia y esperaba silencioso el momento para decírselo.

El Buque llego a Puerto y anclo en New York, Candy aspiro el aire profundamente y bajo, su cabeza permanecía altiva y su cuerpo recto, se veía soberbia, todo el que la veía, decía: ESA ES UNA DAMA.

De pronto se acercó un chiquillo y tropezó con una de sus maletas.

Niño! Ten cuidado!

Lo siento señorita.

Haber que andas ahí? Dijo un joven muy elegante.

El periódico del día. dijo el pequeño

Dame uno, le dijo entregándole el pago correspondiente mas una propina bastante sustancial.

Gracias, señor. Con permiso señorita, señora. Dijo levantándose el sombrero mientras salía corriendo.

Candy lo vio risueña, pero después recordó su postura y como le habían enseñado a ocultar sus emociones, nadie se percato, acepto Dylan, que conocía muy bien cada gesto de ella. Entonces el sonrió por que supo que ahí Candy recobraría la alegría perdida.

Y bien qué dice? Dylan.

Que habrá una obra de teatro Muy buena, Cleopatra, que les parece si antes de partir hacia chicago vemos la obra?

Y quien es el protagonista? Pregunto Elroy.

Dice… que… oh aquí esta Terruce Gran chéster.

Candy se sorprendió pero solo Dylan se percataba de cada gesto. Terruce?

Si, lo conoces Candy?

Por supuesto, es un gran Actor que joven en América no le conoce.

Elroy volvió a ver a la chica, ella sabía qué hubo algo en el pasado entre ellos y ahora hablaba así tan diplomática y sin ninguna demostración de sentimientos, entonces entendió que la chica había aprendido demasiado bien y se vio en sus ojos un dejo de arrepentimiento. Quieres ver la obra Candy?

Si ustedes Gustan, la veremos, pero en lo personal, no me agradan las presentaciones de ese actor. La verdad es que ella mentía se moría por ver que había sido de la vida de Terry y si al fin había alcanzado obtener la felicidad.

Dylan, la veía con tristeza, por más que supiese ocultar sus sentimientos él conocía cada movimiento de ella, le habían enseñado a ocultar sus sentimientos pero él estuvo con ella en medio de todo su aprendizaje por lo que a él, a el no lo podía engañar - Me gustaría verla y a usted Tía?

Me parece una estupenda idea, descansemos unos días antes de ir a la guerra, dijo sonriendo Elroy.

Que dices Candy?

Oh está bien, como ustedes prefieran, saben que no me puedo negar a una petición de ustedes dos dijo guarandoles entre sus brazos para estrecharles, por unos instantes se le olvido el protocolo, después lo recordó y los soltó volviendo a su postura y a su frialdad.

Entonces ya esta decidido, Mañana iremos al teatro y dentro de tres días partiremos a Chicago, Dijo el joven apuesto ajís miel.

Era ocho de mayo, Candy despertaba de su sueño no hace mucho y sus mucamas la peinaban, tocaron a la puerta.

Pase!

Feliz cumpleaños Candy, dijo Dylan mientras le daba una pequeña tortita.

Feliz cumpleaños Hija! Dijo Elroy con una sonrisa.

Salgan! Las mucamas salieron al momento que ella dio la orden - OH gracias, gracias por acordarse, no sé qué aria sin ustedes dos, son tan buenos con migo, gracias Tía, Gracias Dylan, Gracias, dijo mientras les abrazaba.

Es un placer Candy, siempre me alegra felicitarte en tu cumpleaños por esta eufórica reacción, es la única vez en el año que puedo verla – dijo sonriendo - te queremos Candy.

Si, es la única vez en el año que se te ve esa vista, esa que tenias antes, dijo Elroy mientras le brindaba una sonrisa.

Entonces a Candy se le congelo la sonrisa y dijo: Gracias.

Vamos, Candy, sonríe, por lo menos solo con nosotros pero sonríe, hoy es tu cumpleaños y te tengo una sorpresa.

Una sorpresa, cual!

El saca un pequeño cofrecito y lo abrió y dijo: lo compre especialmente para ti, hace mucho cuando lo vi en un aparador de una joyería en Londres pero te lo quería dar hasta que viniéramos a América para que supieras que yo estoy contigo aquí junto a ti apoyándote, dándote Fuerzas, yo estaré contigo mientras pasas por estos momentos, es para que recuerdes eso.

Oh es hermoso Dylan, le dijo mientras recogía su cabello para que él le colocara la gargantilla, Gracias, sé que puedo contar contigo.

Yo tengo otro obsequio para ti- dijo mientras abría otro cofrecito - Este broche era de mi madre, después mío y ahora quiero que sea tuyo, Candy.

Oh no, no puedo aceptarlo Tía.

Claro que si puedes y lo harás, tú eres lo más cercano a una hija, así que si tú no lo aceptas, este legado quedara en el olvido, además quiero que tengas algo que te recuerde que yo también te apoyo.

Gracias, Tía, gracias, lo cuidare mucho y si alguna Vez llego a tener Hijos se lo pasare a ella y le hablare de usted.

Gracias Candy.

Dylan la vio con un dejo de melancolía, si ella se lo permitiese, si los hijos de ella fuesen los de él, como anhelaba eso pero no lo dijo, solo observaba pero después se decidió a hablar: Bueno tenemos hoy mucho que hacer así que termine de arreglarse señorita y baje al lobby ahí la esperaremos.

Está bien ya bajo.

Feliz cumpleaños Candy.

Los tres habían pasado un día Estupendo, ya estaba anocheciendo y era hora de regresar al hotel a vestirse adecuadamente para ir al teatro.

Candy, se puso un Vestido verde olivo estraple y de corte princesa, diseñado por uno de los mejores diseñadores de Londres, en los cortes del vestido se podía notar el detalle y los perfectos acabados sobre las telas finas, se encrespo a un mas los Rizos y se coloco una pequeña diadema en plata con pequeñas piedras verdes, se coloco la gargantilla que le había obsequiado Dylan que tenía una piedra de Jade que iba perfecto con el vestido y con los ojos de la Dama y se coloco el Broche que le regalo Tía Elroy que tenía el emblema de la familia y graciosamente pequeños trozos de Jade alrededor del emblema como decoración, zapatos altos a juego, guantes y un pequeño bolso de noche, parecía una Ninfa salida de algún Poema, el vestido de noche resaltaba su voluptuoso busto y su cintura estrecha, sin duda era una Musa de Odas al amor, el joven vio descender a la Dama al lobby elegantemente decorado y quedo extasiado ante tal belleza, ella era bella pero esa noche, esa noche lucia espectacular, El llevaba un traje azul marino con corte Europeo, diseñado al detalle por un alto diseñador de moda y como era alto, blanco de cabello ondulado y oscuro se veía muy guapo, esa fue la primera Vez que Candy lo noto, Elroy lucía un traje Londence sobrio y fino, se dirigieron al Teatro.

Como le habían enseñado a Candy, llego a la hora exacta, desde que se lo enseñaron nunca más volvió a llegar tarde, llegaba en el momento exacto.

Ya iba a comenzar la Función cuando escucho la voz de un Caballero que la llamaba.

Candy? Eres tú? Candy?

Continuara…..

_**Notas de la Escritora**_

_**Espero no ir muy rápido con los acontecimientos de la historia se que eh hecho pasar siete años y medio en dos capítulos, pero es que necesito llegar al encuentro con Albert, que es donde comienza la trama. Espero que la historia les guste :D**_ **Tratare de subir un capitulo cada semana pero les prometo nada**

**Anahis, **Gracias por leer el mismo día que subí el capitulo, es muy alegador. Espero que te guste el capitulo.

**Nelly**, Jajaja ya veremos qué pasa, espero que te guste el capitulo, Gracias Nelly por leer mi historias :)

**Camila Andley****, **Jajaja, pues gracias, siempre me emocionan tus comentarios, espero que te guste este capítulo así vemos qué onda con mi historia.

**MILI,** Gracias por tu comentario :)

**anjim****, **Hola que gusto saber quien es una de mis lectoras Jajaja, y pues sin tu consentimiento ya te consideraba mi amiga pues desde el momento que me escriben ya son una parte muy especial en mi vida, cada uno de sus comentarios son de muchísima importancia para mi, les agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios y su apoyo, Gracias, Gracias..

**CAROLINA, **Gracias por leer, tratare de subirles uno por semana pero no les prometo nada, es que tengo demasiadas actividades en inicio de año.

**Gracias amigas, a todas Gracias, aprecio sus comentarios y les agradezco que lean mi historia, gracias a todas las que pusieron alarma para leer el Fic, Gracias a Todas.**


	3. La llegada de Candy a Lakewood

_**La llegada de Candy a Lakewood**_

_**Candy Candy: ( Segun Wikipedia) E**_**_s un manga creado por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki (uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita) y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. de 1975 a 1979. Por lo tanto todos los derechos son reservados para la autora y escritora de la Manga, esta solo es una vercion que se le ocurrio a una aficionada la cual no pretende obtener ningun Beneficio o Lucro atravez de este escrito, solo entretener y Pasar el tiempo, les agradezco a cada un por leer._**

**Importante: Jajaja bueno solo quería agradecerles a todas por leer antes que inicien el capitulo agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios y su entusiasmo al leer mi Fic, también les agradezco su preferencia a todos aquellos que han puesto alerta para esta historia y mi otra historia y a los que la han puesto como favorita, estoy agradecida con cada uno de ustedes también con aquellos que leen en silencio gracias por leer :)**

Lucia hermosísima en ese vestido Verde Olivo, el color de sus ojos resaltaba mas y la Piel Blanca satinada se veía bellísima, su pequeñas pecas se veían coquetas en esa naricita, Charlaba con Tía Elroy y Dylan, el estaba fascinado con la presencia de ella, no sabía ni como hacía para callar tanto amor, la amaba y su corazón sufría al tenerla tan cerca de él y no poderla besar y entregarle todo su amor y dedicación. La conversación fue interrumpida por una voz que la llamaba, quien la llamaba con tanta familiaridad?

Candy? Eres tú? Candy?

La chica Rubia voltio el Rostro, Terry! Exclamo con evidente alegría en su rostro, se le olvido de su papel y volvió a ser la chiquilla de hace muchos años, salió apresurada a su encuentro.

El la esperaba con sus brazos abiertos, Pecosa! Mi bella Pecosa, donde has estado Candy? Donde? Decía mientras la abrazaba.

Su rostro se había perdido en el pecho del joven, Terry me hiciste tanta Falta todos estos año, se separo de él y le dio en el pecho pequeños golpes, porque me dejaste, cuando más te necesité. Decía mientras su rostro se iluminaba.

Pero yo te eh buscado, me eh cansado de hacerlo, hace un mes me rendí, pensando que ya nunca te volvería a ver y tu vienes a mí. Hecho una carcajada y dijo: Que irónico no?

Todos los presentes presenciaban la escena y murmuraban, pero a un chico ojos miel, verla así le dolió hasta en lo más profundo de su corazón, la veía con tristeza y pensaba: _Candy! No dijiste, que no te gustaba ese actor y lo conoces y no solo eso parece que es muy importante para ti, donde quedo yo? Te olvidas tan rápido de mi? Oh no me hagas esto Candy, no lo hagas._

Candy, recordó donde estaba, y carraspeó la garganta, y dijo: Terruce, es un Placer veros de nuevo.

Vaya que pomposa Candy, no solo te ves divina, dijo mientras giño un ojo, sino que también me llamas por mi nombre de pila y con ese tonito, supongo que la buena vida te ah cambiado, Pecosa.

Terruce! Dijo ella a manera de regaño, soy la señorita Andrew, llámame así por favor, oh que quieres que todos acá se mofen de mi.

Perdóname, Señorita Andrew, dijo haciendo una reverencia en forma de mofa. Oh vamos Candy, no seas así. Decía mientras alzaba la ceja.

Terruce!

Oh está bien, pero tendrás que salir a comer mañana con migo.

Está bien, pero ya compórtate, te presentare a un buen amigo y pórtate formal que eh venido con la Tía Elroy.

Oh! Ya comprendo tu actitud, dijo serrando un el ojo.

Dylan, Tía Elroy, Terruce Grum Gran chéster. Terruce Dylan Amadeus Dahl y Elroy Andrew.

Terruce, hizo una media reverencia y beso la mano de Tía Elroy, Mucho gusto Señora Elroy, le ofreció la mano a Dylan Un placer en conocerle caballero.

Terruce! Al fin eh podido conocerlo, me debe un almuerzo al que nunca acudió. Dijo Elroy

Le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, pero es que Candy no estaba invitada y pues como comprenderá me era más grato pasar esa tarde con ella.

Le comprendo Terruce, pero no me deja de parecer una descortesía así que tendrá que recompensarme.

Trataré.

Y Terruce, ustedes dos se conocen hace mucho? Dijo Dylan.

Tarzan pecoso no te ah hablado de mi? Mientras dijo eso sintió la mirada penetrante de la rubia y dijo oh perdón la Señorita Andrew no le comento de mi?

No, no lo ha hecho, supongo que no le resultaba de relevancia.

Auch, eso dolió, pero lo que más creo que usted no es de tanta Confianza para Candy como para que le hubiese contado de mi.

Dylan se sintió herido, _porque ella no le había platicado sobre ese altanero?_ Pues déjeme corregirle mi estimado, pero yo eh estado con Candy por más de cuatro años.

_Estado con Candy a que se refería? Pero ella no llevaba sortija de matrimonio._

Ya basta parecen chiquillos, no le hable de ti porque tú tienes tu vida hecha pero a pesar de eso eres muy especial para mí al igual que Dylan. Así que dejen de dar este espectáculo que todos nos observan y esto no es conveniente.

Candy! Dijeron los jóvenes en coro.

Déjalos hija, son jóvenes.

Retirémonos Tía, y tu Terruce, deberías de estar preparándote para salir a escena.

Pero… Pero aparezco hasta segunda escena.

Llega tarde si quieres pero esa no es mi Costumbre.

Te dedicare esta Obra Pecosa! Dijo guillando uno de sus ojos azules

Candice Andrew, recuérdalo.

Está bien pero mañana almorzamos.

Veremos Terruce. Andando Tía.

Candy! Dijo el ojis Miel, espérame no te vayas así.

Pues no te comportes como un niñito.

Los caballeros se volvieron a ver y echaron a reír, se cayeron bien a pesar de su pequeña discusión.

Supongo que no estoy invitado a ese almuerzo.

Supones Bien.

Está bien Terruce, solo que no te propases.

Nunca lo haría, al menos que ella me lo pidiera, dijo soltando una risilla.

Ella ha sufrido mucho, no la tome de esa manera, no sé cómo será con las otras damas ni me interesa, pero sepa que me tiene a mí.

Si, ella ah sufrido mucho - dijo con voz un tanto triste – Y créame no la lastimaría, no otra vez.

A que se refiere con otra Vez.

Es una muy larga historia amigo mio.

Amigo?

No le molesta verdad?

Pues claro que no, solo tenga cuidado con ella, es… es.

Si lo comprendo, yo también la amo. Es que es única mi pecosa.

Como lo supo.

Pues creo que yo actuaria de la misma forma que usted por eso lo intuí y creo que estaba en lo correcto.

Si, lo está.

Pero no crea que no daré la lucha.

No esperaba menos.

Ok, todo está dicho- dijo Terry ofreciéndole la mano.

Él le respondió el apretón de mano y dijo: Espero ver una buena actuación.

Que no le quepa la menor duda, esta se la dedicare a ella, así que como comprenderá tendré una excelente musa por lo cual mi actuación será espectacular.

Oh ya veo, entonces esta obra será sensacional.

Terry, le serró un ojo y salió de ahí.

¿Por que tardaste tanto?

Oh, estaba conversando con mi nuevo amigo.

Espero que no hayan seguido con su discusión de mal gusto.

No te preocupes.

Oh, está bien, disfrutemos de la obra.

Me parece una estupenda idea Candy, dijo besando su mano.

Ella por primera vez se sonrojo por el pequeño beso que recibía en el dorso de su mano, proveniente de él, _Que le pasaba? En el lobby del hotel lo vio buen mozo y el transcurso del viaje había estado nerviosa de tenerle tan cerca y ahora se sonrojaba, si era Dylan, tan solo Dylan, su amigo oh le estaba viendo de otra forma?_

La función seguía y la actuación de Terry era estupenda, la mejor que se había visto en toda su carrera, fueron los comentarios de los críticos, después de la función se daría una fiesta, donde las personas más prestigiosas asistirían, Terry espero vela ahí pero lastimosamente, ella estaba muy cansada por el pesado día que había tenido, fue el mejor cumpleaños que recordaba desde que Anthony le había obsequiado la primera Dulce Candy.

Ella descansaba en una elegante suite de hotel, mientras que su cerebrito no lo hacía, no quería dormir sin antes no entender que era lo que le había sucedido esa noche con Dylan, pero descarto toda sensación de amor por que aun amaba a Albert, _es gracioso_ pensó, _nunca probé sus labios pero sin embargo son los únicos que quiero Probar, acaso será que nunca dejare de amarlo? _Su mente no paraba hasta que ya no aguantó mas y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Dylan, en su habitación, pensaba: _se veía bella, parecía una Ninfa, una Ninfa de los cuentos, su belleza es digna de una Oda y porque nunca me hablo de ese… ese impertinente, ahora que lo pienso bien nunca me ha contado de su pasado, lo que se es superficial, será que ese actorcillo tenia razón y yo no significare nada para ella, eso… eso si sería el fin de mis días, no significar nada para mi Bella Candy, prefiero ser tomado como un buen amigo, pero nunca como nada._

Terruce, en su habitación pensaba: _Se veía bellísima, simplemente desde la última Vez que la vi… wau si que ha cambiado, sus formas se ven más, pero esa actitud, no la comprendo que le habrá pasado? y aquel " Caballero" dijo que ella había sufrido mucho y ella me reclamo por haberla dejado, le habrá pasado algo terrible? Si es así encontrare al culpable y le romperé la cara pero quién era ese joven Dylan? Jajaja que nombrecito ese Dylan, que será para ella? Oh Candy las ansias no me dejan dormir quiero verte charlar, explicarte y decirte que a un Te Amo y que eres todo para mí. Te extrañado tanto pecosa y apareciste justo hoy justo en frente de mi cuando ya había perdido la esperanza de volverte a ver, Hay Candy, mi bella Candy. *Rara, Bella Sin igual y tan pura como bella, Pues a un no ha bebido de ella ninguna Boca Mortal, _suspiro deseando ser él, el que probara del néctar de su piel y se quedo dormido

Ya había amanecido era el día nueve del mes y Candy despertó más animada, el día anterior había sido maravilloso, con acepción de la rara pelea entre Dylan y Terruce. Que se han creído ellos?

Candy despertó y llamo a sus mucamas, estas le prepararon el baño y un vestido bonito y fresco en color Marfil y bajo a desayunar, la esperaba Dylan ya que sabía que siempre estaba puntual a la hora del desayuno, Tía Elroy se les unió unos minutos después, se excuso:

Buenos Días querida, Dylan.

Buenos Días Tía Elroy dijeron en un Coro.

Eh llegado tarde porque necesitaba enviar un telegrama.

No es necesario que se excuse Tía Elroy, Dijo Dylan.

A un que no está muy bien visto que una dama llegue tarde, dijo Candy con una inusual sonrisilla.

Lo sé querida, has aprendido muy bien déjame decírtelo.

Puse todo mi empeño, dijo con la voz un poco más tenue. Un Telegrama ha dicho? Pregunto con un tono más alto.

Si, Candy un Telegrama.

Que ha ocurrido? Dijo Dylan.

No. mande a anunciar que llegaríamos en dos Días.

Por que hizo eso? Dijo Candy un tanto alterada.

Porque es necesario que se preparen las habitaciones y recuerda que llegamos con invitados, eso era lo más razonable oh no lo crees así?

Candy no tuvo otra opción más que asentir pues sabía que Elroy Andrew estaba en lo correcto.

Pasaron una linda mañana leyendo algo de poesía, después Candy se retiro tenía que Cambiarse, se acercaba la hora de Encontrarse con Terruce.

Se puso un Lindo vestido color Carmín, que le hacía lucir más el tono de su piel y cabello, es que con todo lo que se ponía deslumbraba a cualquiera.

Dylan estaba un poco triste y como no estarlo si la mujer que el ama se va a encontrar con otro, sabía que no había más que amistad entre ellos pero los celos no le dejaban en Paz.

Terry, pasó por ella al Hotel y fueron a un Restaurante bastante pintoresco, donde asistían Personas de media y alta sociedad, a Candy le hubiese encantado el sitio, era muy acogedor y excelente servicio pero a la Señorita Andrew, no le agradaba ese lugar, no era nada elegante.

Porque me has traído acá Terruce?

Pensé que te gustaría Pecosa.

Gustarme? Porque pensaste que me gustaría?

Porque es muy bonito, viene mucha gente y son muy amables.

Pues pensaste mal, no me gusta para nada y mira este Menú, es un fiasco.

Qué te pasa Candy?

A mí?

Si a ti, esa no eres tú, no es mi Pecosa.

Esa Candy, hace mucho no existe, dijo con un tono tenue que el apenas alcanzo a escuchar.

Que te paso Candy? Que te hicieron?

Muchas cosas que no vienen al caso, trato de olvidarlas sabes.

Está bien, no preguntare más. Dijo con un dejo lleno de tristeza.

Y que ha sido de tu vida? Como está la familia? Como esta Susana?

Jajaja, pensé que nunca preguntarías, te estás haciendo un poco lenta Pecosa, dijo mientras tocaba su naricita.

No hagas eso.

El hizo un gesto como desesperanza y respiro profundo, Oh está bien.

Bueno Señorita Andrew, Pues no me lo va a creer pero me dejaron plantado en el altar.

Qué?

Así como lo oye, después que tanto insistió que la amara huyo con el doctor que la atendía, meses después me envió una Carta diciéndome que no iba soportar vivir toda una vida con alguien que no la amara, que lo había entendido muy tarde y que la disculpara por el daño que me ocasionó, Ja dijo moviendo su mano y relajándose un poco con un tono muy burlón, como si me intereso que se fuese, pero si me dolió y no por ella, si no por ti Candy.

Por mi?

Si por ti, porque por ella te perdí, y no es hasta hoy casi ocho largos años que te vuelvo a encontrar y no sé si estarás comprometida oh casada.

Pues no lo estoy, no eh tenido tiempo para ello.

No sabes cuánto me alegra escucharte decir que a un eres libre, libre para mí. Dijo con un tono picaresco.

Terry, dijo con un dejo de melancolía, no me has entendido.

Entender qué? Acaso amas a alguien más?

No se atrevió a decirle que hace mucho amaba a Albert, pero él no era para ella y finalmente dijo: Tengo… Tengo que… que recuperar algo que me quitaron.

Que te han quitado Pecosa? Quien?

La familia Andrew, bueno no toda la Familia Tía Elroy me ha ayudado bastante.

Y Albert, seguro Albert te ayudo, oh no es así?

No, no es así, es mas el… el, sabes Terruce mejor no hablemos de eso, quieres.

Como tú quieras Candy y porque no me dejas acompañarte, mientras recuperas lo que te han quitado.

No es necesario Terruce, esta es una guerra que debo librar sola.

Por lo visto es algo muy serio. Entonces te acompañare. Cuando partes a Chicago, imaginó que es para allá donde vas.

Si voy camino a Chicago, en dos días más partimos.

Oh! Dos días, lastimosamente tengo funciones por una semana más, pero… pero apenas termine saldré corriendo hacia chicago, me esperaras dijo guillando un ojo.

Jajaja, eres Terrible Terruce.

Dime me esperaras.

Si, te esperare, Jajaja pero no se para que.

Como que no sabes, yo quiero estar ahí para ti cuando necesites ayuda y para ver si recuperamos lo nuestro, yo… Yo aun Te Amo Candy.

Terruce! Dijo con melancolía, ella ya no le amaba, amaba a otro y por mas que ella quisiese Odiarle, no podía, no podía su amor era más grande, pero debía defender su orgullo, su orgullo de mujer, no le podía permitir que la lastimara, porque lo volvería a hacer y no estaba dispuesta a soportar otro dolor si lo hacía moriría.

Te Amo, Candy, dijo tomando de sus manos delicadas.

Terry!

Calla, le dijo serrando su boca de fresa con uno de sus dedos, se que te lastime mucho pero quiero recuperarte y daré lo mejor de mí, para lograrlo, le beso el torso de sus mano derecha y siguieron con el almuerzo, después fueron a Caminar por el Parque y ya casi anocheciendo la regreso al Hotel

Dylan había pasado una tarde agobiante, que ella pasara la tarde con el actor le oprimía el corazón, sentía asfixiares Que tal estuvo la Tarde Candy.

Esplendida Dylan, dijo mientras subía a su recamara.

El se entristeció y dijo: me alegro mucho por ti, te hace bien que te diviertas.

Gracias Dylan contesto ella y le otorgo una sonrisa, exclusiva para él.

Dos días pasaron muy Rápido y Dylan estaba mucho mas cómodo el Actorcillo aquel no la había vuelto a buscar ya estaban en la estación de Trenes cuando, se escucho una Voz.

Candy! Candy! Candy!

Terry!

Candy!

No Grites Terruce, dijo acercándosele.

Jajaja, Ok, no lo hare pero ya no me Retes.

No te estoy Retándote, es solo que haces mucha bulla y todos nos observan por tu causa.

Es que no quería que te fueras sin despedirme y sin darte este Ramo de Rosas que compre especialmente para Ti

Oh vaya están encantadoras Terry, muchas Gracias.

Es un placer Pequeña Pecosa.

Ya no estoy, pequeña por si no lo has notado.

Como no hacerlo, dijo echándole un vistazo a sus formas.

Ella se sonrojo, y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo que a él le dolió mucho, la joven no tenía mucha fuerza pero logro entumirle el brazo, charlaron por un rato mientras su tren no salía y después se despidieron.

Adiós Candy, Adiós gritaba el joven, nos veremos en chicago dijo ya cuando el tren se retiraba saco su Armónica y le toco una pieza de despedida a Candy, mientras que pensaba guarda esta canción en tu recuerdo mientras llego a ti.

Dylan, solo observaba muy triste y a que se refería que se verían en Chicago, acaso el pensaba ir tras de ella, no la podía perder así, no, no podía.

El viaje fue pesado y muy largo, a pesar de eso ella no quería llegar nunca, en la estación les esperaba George.

Buenas Tardes señora Elroy, señorita Candy Caballero, dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

A ti te permitiré que me llames así, pero quiero que des órdenes específicas que todos me tiene que decir: Señorita Andrew.

George se quedo sorprendido y no hizo más que asentir.

El Camino asía la mansión fue recorrido en silencio, ninguno hablaba por lo que George decidió romper el Hielo: Que tal su Viaje Señora Elroy?

Esplendido. Dijo Elroy y el silencio reino otra vez, hasta que por fin llegaron a la mansión, les dieron sus habitaciones y a Candy le dieron junto a Annie y Albert pero ella la Cambio dijo que movieran todo y Pronto quería descansar y dio órdenes que este fuese de preferencia al lado de de Dylan.

Pero esas Recamaras son mas chicas Candy, dijo Doroty.

Me has llamado Candy?

Lo… lo siento.

Que no se vuelva a repetir, recuérdalo soy la Señorita Andrew y cumple ya con lo que te mande, ya me las arreglare más tarde con el tamaño de la habitación.

Está bien, señorita, dijo Doroty un tanto apenada - había regresado, distinta pensó la joven.

Tía Elroy se instalaba en su habitación y le pregunto a una de las mucamas por los señores.

El señor Andrew, llegara para la hora de la Cena dijo que era una lástima no haber podido haber estado para recibirles a ustedes y a su visita pero tenía mucho trabajo y la Señora siempre sale por las tardes y viene unos minutos antes que el señor.

Está bien retírate jovencita, dijo Elroy un tanto ofendida por que su Sobrino no llego a recibirla.

Ya era hora de la cena y Candy no bajo a Cenar, Albert se moría de ganas por verla, tenia tanto tiempo de no verla, ella estaba ahí con razón las dulce Candy habían Florecido, oh por lo menos una por que las demás no lo habían hecho, el todavía no se percataba que las habían arrancado.

Y como estuvo su viaje Tía? Pregunto sínica Karen

Muy bien Querida, muy bien.

Me alegra y Candy, como esta ella, dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro llena de hipocresía.

Ella esta estupendamente, no es a si Dylan?

Estupendamente Tía y más bella que nunca si me permite agregar, dijo el joven levantando su copa.

Ah sí que alegre y usted… usted es…?

Perdone mi imprudencia señora Andrew pensé que ya le habían hablado de mi. Soy Dylan Dahl y soy Doctor a su entera disposición mi querida señora.

Oh es Doctor, entonces conoció a Candy en un Hospital? Dijo Albert tratando de indagar.

Pues no, no le conocí en un hospital, fue en una situación un tanto lamentable, dijo volviendo a ver a Karen.

Lamentable a que se refiere? Dijo Albert

Pues era a tacada por unos maleantes y yo le ayude a escapar. Pero me imaginó que usted ya debe de conocer la historia.

No, no la conocía. Agrego Albert

Qué raro, pues su esposa la conoce muy bien dijo lanzándole una mirada llena de récelo.

Tu lo sabías querida?

Ella estaba sorprendida y dijo: Bueno escuche algo similar pero no quise preocuparte y no indagué muy bien ya que me dijeron que estaba a salvo.

Así es - dijo Dylan – y sigue estándolo, yo y la Querida Tía Elroy nos hemos encargado de eso.

A Albert le molestaba con la familiaridad con la que el joven se llevaba con su Tía y con su pequeña Candy, era increíble como había gente que se tomaba atribuciones a un que estaba agradecido por haber salvado a Candy pero que hacia ahí? - Y por cuánto Tiempo estará con nosotros Doctor Dahl.

Pues a un no lo sé, Supongo que hasta que Candy decida que partamos, todo está en manos de ella.

Pero Candy no partirá, oh si Tía?

Lamentablemente si, Williams, solo ha venido por un tiempo.

Por cuánto Tiempo?

Ni ella misma lo sabes, solo vino a resolver unas instancias y luego se marchara. Dijo Elroy

Así es mi estimado Anfitrión y bueno si no les molesta mi presencia yo estaré aquí hasta ese día, si no pues tendré que rentar una habitación en algún Hotel de la Ciudad, hasta que llegue la hora de Partir.

Quien es él? Que se la quiere llevar otra vez de su lado, estarán comprometidos? Eran los pensamientos que rondaban en la cabecita del Rubio ojis azul– Y supongo que usted y Candy son muy buenos amigos.

Si lo somos, tenemos años de conocernos y pues desde que la conocí aquel día eh tratado de protegerla y ella me protege a mí, a su modo por supuesto.

Oh Claro, claro si lo puedo entender, ella es muy especial.

Si lo es.

Y sus Padres?

Están en Londres.

Oh bella ciudad.

Así es.

Bueno me disculparan pero debo retirarme, si no les molesta, estoy algo cansado por el Viaje.

Oh! Yo también me retiro dijo Elroy Andrew, vamos Dylan ayúdame a llegar a mi habitación, dijo mientras se ponía en Pie.

Porque la tía se comporta así con él? Quien es él? Pensaba y después dijo: Necesito Conversar algunas cosas con Usted Tía, dijo Albert.

Está bien hijo hablaremos de eso por la mañana ahora tengo que descansar.

Entonces que descanse Tía

Gracias Hijo.

Fue un Placer conocerles, la velada estuvo maravillosa, nos veremos por la mañana, Dijo el joven ojis miel mientras les brindaba una sonrisa cálida a los presentes.

En la biblioteca de la mansión Albert se encontraba bebiendo un trago de wisqui y mando a llamar a Doroty, tomaba su trago y tocaron a la puerta - Entre.

Mando a llamarme el señor? Dijo la joven mientras ofrecía una pequeña reverencia.

Si Doroty, quiero que se encargue de Candy.

Yo ya me le ofrecí esta tarde para ayudarle pero me dijo que ella trajo sus mucamas y que ellas sabes cómo le gustan las cosas y que con migo tendría que enseñarme y que no cuenta con ese tiempo.

Mucamas? Cuantas trajo?

Dos, señor Williams, ah traído dos?.

Y cuanto equipaje trajo?

Bastante, y de muy buen gusto, todos finos y elegantes.

Y como esta, ella? Como la vio?

Cambiada señor, muy cambiada pero se ve más linda.

Si! Como que cambiada?

No sé como explicárselo.

Trate.

Pues vera, me dijo que no le podía llamar por su nombre, que tengo que referirme a ella como la señorita Andrew.

Así le dijo?

Sí señor.

Debe de ser por los nervios.

A mí me parece que esta cambiada señor.

Y te pregunto por mi?

No señor, no pregunto por usted.

Oh ok, pero si le gusto la habitación, como estaba decorada y todo.

No lo se señor, pidió ser cambiada.

Qué?

Si pidió una habitación cerca de su amigo.

De el doctor?

Si el señor apuesto.

Te lo parece?

Si es muy atractivo, creo que la Señorita está comprometida con el oh se van a comprometer.

Entonces Albert, se acordó de el joven con el que supuestamente había huido Candy, tal Vez sea él y eso explicaría por qué se siente con tanto derecho de llevársela de nuevo.

Dylan Ayudo a Tía Elroy subir a su Habitación después se dirigió a la de el pasando enfrente de la de Candy y toco a su puerta, Candy abrió la puerta y le vio con los ojos llenos de Lagrimas, Oh Dylan! Dijo en un sollozó y se lanzo a sus brazos este entro a la habitación y serró la puerta, se sentaron en los sofás de la habitación y se quedaron en silencio por unos diez minutos después Dylan rompió el silencio.

No estás sola, dijo viéndola a los ojos.

Oh Dylan, lo sé es solo que no estoy segura de hacer esto.

Si no lo estas, no hay problema podemos salir esta misma noche de acá, sabes que no me importa ir hasta el fin del mundo por ti – decía mientras le tomaba las manos – Yo estoy aquí para ti, Candy, mírame estoy aquí.

Oh Dylan eres tan bueno, discúlpame por envolverte en mis problemas.

El se sentó un poco más a la orilla del sillón para estar más cerca de ella y le dijo: No puedo verte sufrir por que yo sufro por tu dolor, tus problemas son los míos, tus enemigos los míos y tu felicidad es la mía, no hay otro lugar donde desearía estar más que contigo.

Dylan?

Shusss - dijo mientras tapaba su boca con uno de sus dedos – Déjame decírtelo Candy, deja que te lo diga porque ya no aguanto más guardarme esto para mí. Te Amo, Te amo, desde el primer instante que te vi, supe que no quería estar ni un solo día alejado de ti, que tú eras mi aire y mi razón de existir.

Dylan!

Te amo – dijo mientras tomaba su quijada y se acercaba para besarla, mientras la besaba ella mantuvo por unos instantes abiertos los ojos por la sorpresa pero después los serró y disfruto del beso, cuando el beso termino abrió los ojos y Dylan dijo: Me retiro, nos veremos mañana y recuerda que yo estoy aquí para ti y… siempre lo voy a estar.

Candy estaba conmocionada por lo acontecido no sabía que pensar y solo lo vio como el salía de la habitación.

Pero la escena no paso desapercibida, Karen que estaba buscando una oportunidad para atacar de nuevo, había ido tras de Dylan y vio como Candy se le arrojo a los brazos y este entro a su habitación, esa era una oportunidad que ella no iba a desaprovechar para finalmente eliminarla de su Camino.

La noche seguía y todos en la mansión estaban en sus habitaciones, mas no todos conciliaban el sueño.

Elroy, estaba un poco preocupada por Candy, no sabía qué era lo que le esperaba en esa casa y se preguntaba si era correcto regresar, tal vez hubiese sido mejor quedarse en Escocia, ella quería a Candy como una hija la había aprendido a querer así, nunca tuvo hijos por lo que se refugió siempre en los de sus hermanos, Albert, Pauna y Sara después en sus nietos: Archie, Stear, Elisa, Neal y Anthony pero con ninguno sentía el vinculo que ahora sentí con Candy. Ella había protegido a Elisa pero hace años cuando dejo de ser matriarca de la familia se dio cuenta que Elisa solo estaba con el que le convenía, así que salió de su corazón. Ahora Candy era como su hija y la idea que estaba en peligro no la dejaba dormir.

Karen, no podía dormir por estar ideando como utilizaba lo que había visto para deshacerse de Candy, Annie no podía dormir por la idea que Candy estaba cerca; Archie, no podía dormir preguntándose como estaría Candy y que por qué no bajo a cenar, él quería verla y abrazarla. Albert no podía dormir con la idea de que no había visto a Candy quería ofrecerle disculpas y esa preguntica le impacientaba que habrá entre ellos dos?

Dylan no podía dormir pensando en lo osado que se había comportado y que no quería que Candy se alejara por lo ocurrido pero no solo eso lo agobiaba también lo entristecía que ella tuviese miedo y esa mirada llena de tristeza que no soportaba ver en ella no le dejaba dormir. Candy no conciliaba el sueño por la incertidumbre de que es lo que iba pasar de ahí en adelante? Que hago aquí? Se preguntaba y también estaba desconcertada por la confesión de Dylan y ese beso que no le fue de disgusto, que significaría eso? Porque le gusto ese beso? Por primera vez hace mucho tiempo ese beso la lleno y la hizo sentir amada y era algo que ella necesitaba sentir con urgencia.

La Noche transcurrió lenta y silenciosa pero al fin la mañana estaba llegando, Albert se levanto temprano recordó que ella siempre se levantaba temprano, bueno lo que el recordaba. Ya era casi Hora de Partir y Candy nunca bajo, el ansiaba verla para charlar un poco.

Después vio descender a Dylan con Elroy Andrew.

Buenos días, dijo el Rubio.

Buen día querido, Dijo Elroy.

Dylan! Dijo Albert

Buenos días señor Andrew! Contesto el joven doctor

Puedes decirme Albert!

Preferiría que no fuese así.

Ok, como gustes. Tía ha visto a Candy?

Candy? Es que ya se levanto?

Imaginó que si, ella siempre despierta temprano.

Pues está mal informado señor Andrew, que yo sepa Candy despierta un poco más tarde Casi a la hora del desayuno.

Creo conocerla caballero y sé que se levanta mucho antes que eso.

Pues estas equivocado Williams, Dylan tiene la razón no te preocupes ella bajara a la hora exacta del desayuno, es muy puntual.

Jajaja, puntual Candy?

Que le causa tanta risa Señor Andrew, Candy es muy puntual y no es una broma.

Albert, se sentía molesto quien era él para decirle como era la pequeña Candy, si él la conocía desde siempre y siempre fue atolondrada, llega tarde a todos lados y se levanta temprano, porque ese joven decía conocer a Candy y atreverse a insinuar que mejor que él.

La hora del desayuno se aproximaba, todos fueron al salón y esperaban sentados que diera la hora, cuando el reloj sonó la primera campanada, Candy en ese momento justo entro Buenos Días! Dijo para todos.

Candy! Dijo para sus adentros Albert, ella llevaba puesto un bello vestido amarilló ceñido a la cintura y con pequeñas mangas coquetas y un escote en V se veía encantadora, bella pero esto era algo que nunca él había notado y dé repente estaba frente a él una mujer una despampanante mujer que le ocurría era su Pequeña Candy pero ahora solo podía ver a una mujer.

Buen Día querida. Dijo Elroy contestando al saludo

Buen día Candy. Dijo El joven ojos miel

Candy! Qué alegría verte dijo Archie emocionado.

Annie hizo un gesto de desinterés y dijo de mala gana, Buen Día Candy.

Hola Candy, que alegría es tenerte entre nosotros nuevamente, dijo con una sonrisilla y un tono hipócrita la Pomposa Karen Andrew

Candy se acercó a Tía Elroy y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejía, Buen día Tía dijo en tono meloso.

Hola Dylan, dijo con un tono rosa que se pintaba en sus mejías, después se acercó a Archie y le beso la frente mientras observaba el rostro de Annie y le dijo Cuanto tiempo sin verte querido Archie, me has hecho mucha Falta.

Y tú a mi Candy. Porque nunca escribiste?

Es una historia muy larga que no tiene sentido contar dijo mientras se sentaba a la mesa justo en medio de Elroy y Dylan.

Pues Claro que tiene sentido. Contesto el elegante Archie

No es así Archie - dijo para terminar la conversación que se le hacia un tanto dolorosa – Sabes te eh traído unas bellas camisas Italianas, se que te encantaran está diseñadas por uno de los mejores Diseñadores y son diseños exclusivos.

Oh sí que bien, pero por muy lindas que sean no se han de comparar con la alegría de tenerte otra vez junto a nosotros.

Gracias Archie. Annie, Karen que placer verlas de nuevo, dijo con una media sonrisa en modo de cortesía. Ellas se sorprendieron y devolvieron la sonrisa de mala gana.

Como estas Candy?

Muy bien Tío Williams, dijo otorgándole una sonrisa por educación.

_Tío Williams? _– pensó Albert – y que tal tu viaje?

Estupendo no me puedo quejar tengo excelente compañía.

Si, así lo eh visto, dijo Karen viendo a Dylan.

Estas en lo correcto, dijo Candy recostándose al hombro de Dylan, este la volvió a ver y le dio un beso en la frente.

Albert, vio la escena con tristeza a un no entendía por qué le daban celos, si ella solo era su amiga y tenía derecho de ser feliz a si como él lo era con Karen.

Pero míralos que lindos, tanto es el amor entre ellos dos que anoche Dylan, no se resistió en visitar a Candy en sus aposentos antes de ir a la cama, dijo en una sonrisa triunfal la maléfica Karen Andrew

Candy, se asombro, y pensó: como sabia ella que él la había llegado a verla la noche anterior?

Entonces Dylan le toma la mano muy fuerte y la paso por su brazo y dijo: Como no pasaría a darle las buenas noches a mi Prometida, eso sería un sacrilegio que no esto dispuesto a cometer, además como lo habrás notado la visita no duro mucho, porque me imaginó que habrá esperado hasta verme salir oh no es así?

Karen se sonrojo por lo que él dijo, es mas casi se ahoga y avergonzada aparto la vista.

Candy lo veía sorprendida. Su prometida? Pensaba Mientras tanto Albert pensaba lo mismo su Prometida?

Elroy, que escuchaba la conversación, no retiro su postura y dio gracias que Dylan saliera en su defensa, además que no era mala idea que se comprometieran, él era de buena familia y quería a Candy ella lo sabía muy bien lo había notado en el tiempo que estuvieron conviviendo.

Comprometida? Hasta eso es nuevo Candy, te alejaste tanto tiempo que creo que ni me sorprende. Dijo Archie atónito

Y… hace cuanto tiempo te comprometiste Candy? Pregunto Albert mientras hacía seña que sirvieran el desayuno.

Hace como Tres meses Williams, intervino Elroy.

Candy se sorprendió, permanecía callada, nunca se le había ocurrido que Tía aprobara lo que Dylan había dicho, pero como sabia ocultar muy bien sus emociones solo Dylan se percato de su nerviosismo.

Y porque no me había dicho Tía, por que no me avisaste Candy?

No veo por qué debía hacerlo Tío, era algo enteramente mío y de Dylan, es mas muy pocos saben de nuestro compromiso.

Y acaso es oculto?

No, no lo es, es que yo le pedí, que solo fuera la familia pues como sabrá Tío! No me gusta la Propaganda social.

Pero nosotros somos parte de tu familia Candy, dijo Archie.

Si, tu eres de mi familia Archie, pero estaba tan emocionada con mi compromiso que se me paso el avisarte, oh mandarte un telegrama, fue una reunión muy bella entre los Padres de Dylan, Tía Elroy el y yo.

Pero Creo que merecíamos ser incluidos, insistió Archie.

Albert solo veía a Candy, observaba cada movimiento y la veía tan cambiada y no comprendía el por qué.

Bueno dejemos de charla ya habrá tiempo, la hora del desayuno es para eso, para desayunar y la hora del Té está hecha para conversar, así que esperemos hasta la tarde.

Buena Idea Candy, dijo Dylan.

Tienes toda la razón Hija.

Está bien Candy, pero me tienes que poner al Día. Dijo Archie que seguía en su insistente cementerio y Candy comenzaba a sentirse muy nerviosa

Pasaba el desayuno y dos parejas observaban a Candy detalladamente, dos esperando el mas mínimo error, otro lamentándose nunca haber sido más que un amigo oh un hermano para Candy y un rubio preguntándose por que el cambio de de la Rubia y por qué le decía Tío, si él era Albert acaso lo había olvidado? Y que significaba esa sensación de verla como una mujer y no como su dulce Candy, su pequeña

Continuara…..

_**Notas de la Escritora:**_

**Hola chicas Gracias por leer mis fic por ahí les deje el capitulo número doce de Cambios inesperados y acá les estoy dejando este capítulo de Confidente espero les guste la historia, sé que me eh desviado mucho de la idea original de Candy Candy pero como les dije se me ocurrió en un día de suma tristeza y pues eh querido llevarle el ritmo, solo espero no estarme pasando mucho, disculpen la tardanza pero es que tuve bastante contratiempos y pues ahí les dejo el Fic**.

**Jennifer Hernández**, _Hay gracias por tu comentario alentador de verdad y pues disculpa la tardanza :)_

**Mayra, **_Gracias_ _:) espero que este capítulo te guste y que sigas leyendo, veremos qué pasa cuando llegue Terruce ;)_

**Camila Andley**, _Hola Camy como siempre es un placer leerte :) siiii, Camy no te equivocaste si era Terry las deje como en suspenso verdad? Jajaja pues acá entre nos pues si tendrá algo con Dylan pero desafortunadamente el destino es cruel y pasara algo que no te voy a contar, Jajaja mas bien la mala soy yo verdad :P Jajaja, pues veamos que sigue pasando en los siguientes capítulos._

**anjim**, _Jajaja, si verdad así no es mi Albert Bello pero como les advertí al inicio es algo que se me ocurrió en un día que estaba deprimida así que por eso tan rara la historia y bueno después decidí continuarla a ver qué les parecía y pues ahora solo nos queda ver a donde nos llevan mis hormonas Jajaja_

**Anahis**, _bueno así pasa a veces en la red pero lo importante es que me lees, Jajaja oye enserio te doy las gracias por siempre estar al día con mis fic te lo agradezco amiga y pues espero que te guste este capítulo y la historia por supuesto que esta medio rara, Gracias y nos seguimos leyendo :)_

**Betty**, _Pues la historia es de Candy y si por hay apárese Terry y pues que seguirá no lo tengo muy claro, si sigues leyendo pues nos daremos cuenta juntas :D_

**Carmen**, _Gracias Carmen por estar pendiente del fic y tienes razón esta algo raro y veremos qué pasa en los siguientes capítulos, pero creo que no me eh dado a entender Albert no es malo, es solo que se enamoro perdidamente de alguien que no lo merecía y como su alma noble le hace querer proteger a quien ama y pues a quien más amaba era a la estúpida de Karen y es que así suele suceder algunas veces el ser más bello del mundo se enamora de alguien que bueno pues no tiene nada bueno y pues, bueno mejor veamos que pasa en los siguientes capítulos, saludos :)_


	4. Karen engaña a Albert?

_**Karen engaña a Albert?**_

_**Candy Candy: ( Segun Wikipedia) Es un manga creado por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki (uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita) y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. de 1975 a 1979. Por lo tanto todos los derechos son reservados para la autora y escritora de la Manga, esta solo es una vercion que se le ocurrio a una aficionada la cual no pretende obtener ningun Beneficio o Lucro atravez de este escrito, solo entretener y Pasar el tiempo, les agradezco a cada un por leer.**_

_**Dedicado a Edilberto Bolívar Esquivel Marconi, Profesor de Mercado Bancario Universidad Latina de Panamá **_

Albert se tuvo que retirar tenia deberes que cumplir y salió en compañía de Archie hacia el Banco Andrew, en el camino Conversaban.

No te parece que Candy está muy cambiada? Dijo Archie Rompiendo el hielo

Cambiada? Cómo? Dijo con extrañeza Albert

No lo sé mas altiva? Rara.

Disculpen que les interrumpa, pero creo que el señor Cornwell tiene razón la señorita está muy cambiada dijo George.

Si lo sé, creo que no le hizo bien ir a escocía por tanto tiempo, ya sabes que allá esta la mayor parte de la familia y pues son muy estrictos, tal vez a eso se deba el cambio, pero solo debe de ser algunos refinamientos de una dama nada más, no creo que la hayan cambiado tanto no a Candy, ella no es así. Justifico Albert.

Pero Candy, nunca quiso ser una dama, solo ah querido ser ella Candy. Refuto Archie

Pero te olvidas que estaba con Tía Elroy, ella debe haber influido en ella, recuerda que nadie se puede negar a sus requerimientos, es bastante estricta. Insistía en su afán de convencer a Archie, oh tal vez era que se trataba de convencer a sí mismo.

Si tienes Razón, tal vez no sea nada y solo lo estoy imaginando. Respondió Archie con un dejo de melancolía.

Exacto, tal vez solo sean los nervios de regresar a casa - Siguió en su afán, muy en el fondo sabia que ella había cambiado pero se quería convencer de que no era así y ese sentimiento de culpa, esa no era una combinación muy buena - Pero ese doctorcillo que resulto ser su prometido, dijo que no se quedaran mucho tiempo - Pensó en Voz alta un tanto alterado.

Sí, yo también lo escuche. Dijo mientras su Corazón se llenaba de tristeza al joven Archie no le gustaba estar tan lejos de Candy, era su amiga, prácticamente la única que le quedaba.

Pero confió en que se equivoque y que Candy se quede con nosotros. Dijo un poco más animado el rubio mostrando su sonrisa.

A mí me encantaría la idea Albert, pero Candy también debe de ser feliz y bueno tu yo estamos casados ella mérese ser feliz con el hombre que eligió no te parce? Y si tenemos que despedirnos de ella para que lo logre pues yo aceptaré gustoso, dijo Archie con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, la verdad no estaba muy convencido de lo que había dicho pero, el deseo que ella fuera feliz iba más allá de la necesidad de tenerla cerca.

Yo también lo haría Archie pero no creo que ese hombre sea para ella. Pronuncio el Joven Rubio con total melancolía

Porque lo dices Albert?

Es solo que no termina de convencerme, nada más, tal vez me equivoque, pero no me agrado mucho. Tenía Celos y a un no se daba cuenta.

Por lo menos no se trata del actorcillo aquel.

En eso discrepamos mi querido Sobrino preferiría que fuese el. En eso fue sincero.

Si tienes Razón tío no coincidimos en esto porque yo prefiero a cualquier otro antes que él. A un no olvidaba los incidentes con Terry, la verdad es que a un sentía Celos, no soportaba que Candy lo hubiese preferido a él.

El día pasaba y las labores eran muchas y Albert no podía sacar de su mente lo bella que se veía con ese vestido Amarillo y lo hermosa que era, eran impresionantes las formas voluptuosas que ella tenía, pero de vez en vez se recordaba es Candy, Es Candy, solo es Candy, que le pasaba por qué pensaba de esa forma en su pequeña, pero ya no era pequeña y si su comportamiento se debía a ese doctor de cuarta? Que me pasa, se preguntaba y trataba de volver a concentrarse en su trabajo.

Candy no soportaba estar en la mansión debido a la clase de personas que se encontraban ahí, lo que no sabía es que Karen salía prácticamente todo el día para hacer quien sabe qué y Annie iba a casa de sus padres a pasar el día con su madre.

Salimos a dar una vuelta Dylan? Pregunto Cortésmente

Por supuesto, me encantaría. Respondió Galante Dylan Dahl

Qué te parece si invitamos a Tía Elroy?

El sonrió y dijo: como no salir con ella?

Perfecto entonces la invitare. Dijo mientras se retiraba.

Entro al estudio y Elroy Andrew estaba ahí sentada en un elegante sofá estilo Luis XIV - Tía! Dylan y yo queremos salir nos acompaña?

No hija, no puedo, tengo que atender algunos asuntos.

Oh! Yo quería que nos acompañara.

Lamentablemente no puedo hija, pero ahora que estas acá quiero que me expliques que hacia Dylan anoche en tu cuarto.

Oh nada Tía, solo llego a darme ánimos y bueno yo estaba… yo estaba llorando, es que tenía mucho miedo.

La anciana extendió sus brazos en señal de que se acercase a ella y esta lo hizo para que La anciana le otorgara un fuerte abrazo. Sabes Candy eh estado pensando si esto era lo mejor y creo que si no te sientes lo suficientemente fuerte podemos regresar a Escocia.

No tía! Ya estoy bien, Dylan me recordó que los tengo a ustedes dos y… y no sé lo que hare pero lo hare.

Hay hija, está bien, nos quedaremos y recuerda que cuentas con mi apoyo. Dijo mientras apretaba la pequeña mano de la chica en forma de darle fortaleza.

Lo sé Tía, Ahora lo que no se es como hacer con lo del compromiso.

Como que no sabes quería, pues continuar y no te vendría a mal considerar tomarlo enserió, el Te Ama, lo sabes?.

Tía! Usted como sabe eso.

Por cómo te trata, por cómo te cuida, por cómo te ve, estoy algo anciana pero no eh perdido la vista, el amor que siente por ti sale a la luz.

Tía!

Pues, deberías considerarlo hija y haber si dejas de sufrir por un amor que no tiene sentido de ser.

Tía! Usted lo sabe?

Si, lo sé y no quiero que sigas sufriendo, sal con ese chico que te ama y se feliz.

Tratare Tía. Le dio un abrazo y salió del estudio. Ella sabía que era cierto tenía que olvidarse de una vez por todas de Albert Andrew, ya no podía seguir sufriendo

Dieron un Paseo por las tiendas de Chicago y compraron unos recuerdos para los padres de Dylan los señores Dahl, Candy sintió un poco de nostalgia y le pidió ir a visitar una clínica en la que había trabajado: La clínica Feliz, desde lo alto de una colina observaron la bella imagen de los niños en la clínica y personas que entraban en ella; unas lagrimas salieron de los bellos ojos Verdes, Dylan las seco con el dorso de su mano entregándole una suave caricia y entregando un pequeño beso en la mejía, ella sonrió y siguieron caminado llegaron a un parque de chicago en aquel que Albert le había salvado la vida de un León y los recuerdos la atormentaban que decidieron salir de ahí.

Habían pasado un día maravilloso ya era tarde y era hora del Té y dado que no podrían llegar a tiempo, decidieron tomarlo ellos solos en una cafetería que encontraron, muy elegante por cierto, tomaron asiento, amenizaba el lugar un buen tecladista que tocaba música muy amena cuando Dylan se percato de una presencia que le parecía conocida.

Esa no es Karen Andrew?

Candy vio altiva asía el sitio en que la vista de Dylan se desviaba y dijo: Si es ella, en un tono de extrañeza.

Y quien es el que la compaña?

Es… Es Neal Legan, dijo con el mismo tono de extrañeza.

Lo conoces?

Si, es parte de la familia Andrew.

Oh si! Pero parecen llevarse muy bien.

Si así parece, dijo mientras observaba la cercanía que mantenían. Quería partir de ahí pero Dylan le dijo que no, tal vez habían encontrado algo para contraatacar a Karen Andrew. Permanecieron en el sitio sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, después se levantaron pero antes se dieron un beso lo que ocasiono sorpresa en Candy y en Dylan, poco después que ellos se fueron Dylan indago y ellos siempre llegaban a tomar el té juntos y después de unas muy melosas escenas se retiraban como habían llegado, juntos y muy melosos. Candy no podía creer aquello ella traicionaba a Albert! como podía ser capaz y a un mas con Neal que podía ver en aquel Malandrín, teniendo a Albert, se le hizo injusto y después recordó la crueldad con que el la trato y pensó se lo tiene merecido, pero la verdad es que no era así, Albert Andrew no merecía a la Arpía que tenia por esposa.

Regresaron a Casa, y no para su sorpresa Karen no había llegado, ya acercándose la cena ella apareció, tan Feliz y contenta y como si nada hubiese ocurrido, poco después de su llegada, llegaron Albert y Archie y se dispusieron a Cenar.

A la hora exacta Candy apareció en el comedor.

Hola, Candy dijo con una bella sonrisa Karen Andrew, como si en verdad le fuera de agrado la rubia.

Pero Candy ya estaba entrenada en ese Arte y a un que no era de su agrado, contesto de igual forma el saludo y se sentó junto a Dylan que muy caballerosamente le ofreció asiento.

Como estuvo tu día Candy? Pregunto Archie.

Estupendo Archie, contesto la rubia con esa sonrisa que solo le brindaba a los que amaba.

Me alegro mucho Candy y recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente. Seguía con la insistencia el joven apuesto.

Si Archie, como olvidarlo si algo me dice que tú me lo recordarás cada vez que puedas, dijo sonriendo.

Jajajaja, tienes Razón - dijo el contestando con la misma sonrisa - por lo que veo ya estas más animada Candy.

Si! Es que Dylan y yo salimos a dar una vuelta por Chicago.

Si! Y que le parece Chicago? Pregunto Archie refiriéndose a Dylan.

Es bellísimo. Contesto con una muy bella sonrisa masculina.

Y donde fueron a Pasear? A algún Hotel? Pregunto amargamente y con insinuación Karen, mientras levantaba una copa para beber de ella como si hubiese dado un golpe triunfante.

Mmm, Pues no entiendo a que viene ese comentario, señora Andrew, pero para calmar su curiosidad, no, no hemos visitado ningún Hotel, Candy no es del Tipo de persona que usted piensa, y no es mi intención ofenderle pero un buen Dicho Americano es que cada quien Juzga por su condición así que le sugeriría que tenga más cuidado al referirse hacia mi prometida de esa forma.

Karen, se quedo atónita y volvió a ver a Albert con una vista que decía Defiéndeme, pero Albert estaba totalmente ajeno ala conversación, estaba presente pero en su mundo solo escuchaba y miraba a Candy el resto eran como sombras en silencio.

Annie, al notar esto decidió intervenir, No lo tome a mal señor Dahl es solo que uno se ha de suponer estas cosas como están prontos a casarse y la noche anterior Karen lo vio entrar en la habitación de Candy, dijo volviendo a ver a la Rubia.

Archie, se Enfado y Dijo: Annie! A forma de regaño.

Descuida Archie! - Dijo Candy con su sonrisa. - Sabes Annie me alegra que estés perdiendo la Timidez, porque en el pasado no hacías mas que llorar a sí que tus charlas ya son un avancé, estas dejando de ser aquella chiquilla llorona y cobarde a la que había que defender, que alegre!, dijo con su sonrisa de cortesía.

Candy! Te recuerdo los modales de una Dama, por favor deja que los demás hablen pero tú no bajes tu nivel, no es lo correcto querida, no para una verdadera Andrew, Tu serás mi sucesora así que compórtate querida.

Lo siento Tía! Tiene toda la razón no debería comportarme así, lo siento. Pronuncio pero nunca bajo la cabeza ni la mirada conservo su postura sublimé y altiva.

Archie, la observo y le asombro, a Albert también le asombro la actitud, que pasaba?

La cena termino y pasaron al salón del Te para culminar la noche.

Quiero que me pongan atención – dijo solemne Elroy Andrew – tengo dos anuncios que hacerles, el primero es que a pesar de los desacuerdos con Candy con respecto a mis propiedades y Acciones, ella heredera todo a si como llevara mi Apellido a un que se case con Dylan y que este por ser su prometido y futuro esposo se encargara de mis negocios a partir de mañana con la ayuda de Candy.

Tía! Dijo Archie y Candy casi al mismo tiempo.

Dejen que termine, chicos, confió totalmente en Dylan tanto en su capacidad para los negocios como para cuidar de Candy que considero mi hija.

Su Hija? - Dijo Archie – Tía es Cierto eso!

Archivald! Deja que termine.

Perdón Tía!

Si mi Hija. Dijo firmemente y solemne Elroy Andrew.

Gracias Tía! Susurro Candy con total agradecimiento en su voz.

No tienes que agradecerlo querida y me gustaría que me dijeras mama algún día me harías muy feliz – la anciana aclaro su garganta y siguió con el discurso – Como les decía Ella heredará mi fortuna y los tramites ya están hechos hoy me reuní con mi abogado y eh hecho las gestiones correspondientes para Que Dylan se encargue de todo a partir de mañana así que Williams, mañana le debes entregar mi cartera de negocios a Dylan. Segundo Los tres nos retiraremos de Lakewood.

Tía! Dijo Candy a manera de reclamo.

Candy, nos iremos mañana.

Pero… pero tía!

Ya lo disidí Candy, no quiero que se sigan dando cosas como las de hoy en la cena, como mi hija no tienes por qué soportar los comentarios descorteces de Karen y Annie.

Tía! Dijeron a coro las mencionadas.

Como lo escuchan, yo soy una dama y Candy también lo es, mucho más refinada, mucho más que tu Karen y es algo que el consejo reconoció en Escocia, así que ni ella ni yo podemos soportar ese comportamiento y como esta es la Casa que le corresponde ocupar al Patriarca y la matriarca de la Familia Andrew, mi familia y yo nos retiramos, mañana mismo de acá.

Tía! Como dice eso? Karen no es así, créame que si dijo algo que la ha ofendido no ha sido su intención, esta es su casa y si alguien tuviese que partir serias nosotros, además nosotros también somos su familia.

Williams, mi decisión está tomada, y si bien es cierto que tu eres el Patriarca de la Familia, no tienes autoridad sobre de mi, soy mayor que tu y conservo algunos privilegios como anciana de la Familia, y yo no eh dicho que ustedes no sean parte de mi familia, pero Candy es mi Hija y Dylan es su prometido por lo que pasara a ser también mi hijo y yo debo de protegerlos así como los protegí a ustedes de pequeños, los quise y los quiero mucho pero no me pidas que me olvide de el amor que siento hacia mi hija.

Tía, no le estoy pidiendo eso y sé que no puedo refutar sus decisiones, pero no está bien que se retiren de Lakewood.

Ya está decidido Williams.

Pero Tía! Dijo Archie.

Tía! Nada ya lo eh decidido, es mas ya compre la Mansión donde viviremos.

Tía! Pero si esta la mansión de Chicago no tenia que comprar otra.

Esta no es de la Familia Andrew Williams esta es Para Candy y su esposo es mi regalo, anticipado, pero mi regalo de bodas.

Conversaron por largo rato pero quien puede convencer a Elroy Andrew, cuando decide algo lo decide.

Candy no había podido hablar así que cuando se tuvieron que retirar Candy y Dylan acompañaron a la anciana a su habitación para poder conversar a solas.

Tía! Pero el motivo por el cual venimos a América era para poder vengarme y si nos vamos como lo haremos?

Candy, querida no voy a soportar ni una insinuación mas de Karen.

Pero Tía, si nos vamos, no podremos seguir una pista para desenmascarar a Karen.

A que te refieres Dylan?

Tía! No le hemos contado vimos a Karen ahora por la tarde.

En donde la vieron Candy!

Pues vera tomábamos el té en un restauran y Dylan la vio sentada en una de las mesas.

Y que con eso?

Pues que estaba con Neal.

Con Neal?

Si tía – Dijo Dylan – Candy y yo los vimos besarse y el del bar nos ha dicho que siempre llegan muy acaramelados.

Tía! Lo entiende, debemos quedarnos, necesitamos pruebas, dijo Candy.

Las buscarán, pero no, nos quedaremos más tiempo en Lakewood.

Pero Tía!

Date por vencida Candy, además la Tía nunca se ha equivocado, mejor hagamos como ella quiere. – Dijo Dylan, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Candy que se encontraba sentada en un Diván.

Está bien Tía, Dylan, tiene razón, usted nunca se ha equivocado le debo mucho y confió en usted – Dijo la Rubia tomando la mano del joven y brindándoles una sonrisa que ilumino la habitación.

Una noche silenciosa, ni el viento mismo hacia ruido alguno, pasaba entre las ramas de los arboles silencioso, apenas moviendo un poco el ser de los arboles que rodeaban la bella mansión de Lakewood, las rosas parecían dar una singular danza donde desprendían su aroma tan fresco y cálido. Que romántica escena donde el silencio vagaba por los rincones del bosque, de la casona, del rio y de la casa del bosque. El frio de la noche entro a la habitación y una dama de voz maléfica pidió que la ventana fuera serrada, un joven apuesto se levanto del lecho para cumplir con la petición de la dama se acercó a la inmensa ventana que era adornada por finas cortinas de seda que danzaban por el insistente viento de la noche, respiro profundo y este lleno todo su ser de una sensación que hacia mucho tiempo no gozaba, vio hacia el lecho y vio a la bella mujer que descansaba en ella, y de pronto sintió que ella no llenaba su corazón y la tristeza lo embargo, volvió su vista hacia fuera y sintió revivir su alma, serró la puerta y se puso su bata, abrió la puerta de su habitación, bajo las escaleras, abrió la puerta trasera de la mansión y salió por ella camino por el bello jardín aspirando el suave aroma de las rosas, viejos recuerdos vinieron a él una niñez un tanto dolorosa pero que recordaba con amor, siguió su camino pasando por las caballerizas y entrando al bello bosque que rodeaba la mansión, algo le llamaba no sabía qué era lo que lo movía pero dejaba que lo hiciera, tal vez la melancolía lo hacía seguir pero no quería filosofar en el asunto, solo seguir, de pronto escucho un ruido en un bello árbol observo y vio a un viejo amigo de el cual se había olvidado y todo por una dama que no soportaba los animales, era su viejo amigo pupe, las lagrimas corrieron por las claras mejías y se sintió un traidor, un traidor, un traidor de si mismo sintió que su ser se deshacía en mil y un pedazos pero la brisa de la noche soplo como para consolarle y logro seguir con su camino hacia el rio, la luna estaba llena y su brillo era sin igual sin duda era la noche ideal para un artista, ideal para una oda, ideal para el amor, ideal para la muerte, la congoja del corazón era tan grande, sin embargo el pocas veces había llorado en su vida, no lloro con la muerte de sus padres, no lloro con la muerte de su hermana, ni con la de sus sobrinos, no porque fuera insensible, no, no era eso, era algo mas, a veces el alma se anestesia de tanto dolor, el dolor alcanza un punto sublime donde el éxtasi de este te deja sin pode desahogarte, sin poder llorar, como un zombi vagante entre la vida y la muerte, solo el silencio que estaba en su alma lo acompañaba en su dolor; cada vez que perdía a alguien importante en su vida el silencio era su única compañía, de alguna forma se bloqueaba el llanto para hacerle sufrir una agonía aun más profunda de lo que debería sentir si llorara, porque si llorara su alma sanaría, Si llorara podría sanar podría volver a empezar, pero no era el caso, no, no lo era. Esa noche había derramado unas lagrimas por él y es que se dio cuenta que hacía mucho el había muerto, hace mucho murió cuando conoció a su bella esposa, pero sus lagrimas cesaron y el siguió, siguió en su andar vio hacia riba y vio la luna romántica, melancólica y se dijo así mismo: morí y no supe cuando, morí, de pronto se vio ya cerca del rio, pero no estaba solo ahí en el rio estaba una dama de rubia cabellera con un bello camisón de blancas seda que el viento llevaba de un lado a otro como en una historia de hadas, un Arda de la noche tal vez, parecía una ninfa, pero no lo era, era un Ada, oh era una ilusión lo que presenciaba, no era real era real, tan real como él, era Candy que ahorrías del rio meditaba y sentía la brisa en sus mejías que llevaban sus lagrimas él lo noto y mientras ella lloraba, el la acompañaba en su congoja y también lloro y a aquella noche sin que ella se diese cuanta de la presencia de él, los dos lloraron y sus almas iban sanando, los dos lloraron, sus almas se desbocaron y como cascadas dejaron salir todo el dolor que aquellas almas llevaban por dentro ya hace mucho tiempo.

El amanecer era precioso y daba aires de nuevas esperanzas, la joven despertó de su sueño, se estiro como la pequeña que fue hace mucho y con la vital alegría que tenía en aquel entonces. La luz alumbraba y ella se sentía contenta. El despertaba y por primera vez en muchos años sintió nuevas fuerzas un gran peso que había adquirido ahora se sentía más liviano, mas llevable y decidió volver a ser quien era, a un no era tarde para recuperar quien un día fue, tenía que recuperarse a sí mismo, debía recuperar sus ideales, su ser, debía recuperarse. Esa mañana nuevos aires de esperanza brotaban, se levantaron dos seres que hacía muchos años habían desaparecido, dos almas que sanaban poco a poco, dos almas que se recobraban así mismas.

Tocaron a la puerta y ella dijo: Pase.

Buenos Días Candy! Dijo el joven con esa sonrisa llena de amor que era solo para ella.

Buenos Días Dylan! Dijo con aquella sonrisa bella que poseía y que hacía mucho no se veía en su rostro.

Dylan se emocionó – esa es tu sonrisa Candy, esa es – dijo con gran entusiasmo y se acercó a ella para alzarla por la cintura.

Jajajaja, reía ampliamente Candy y dijo – Ya Dylan ya – mientras ría muy feliz.

Sabes lo feliz que me haces, siempre quise conocer esa sonrisa Candy, tu sonrisa – dijo mientras acariciaba la mejía.

Ella se sintió un poco acorralada con la vista que él le proporcionaba llena de amor, y dijo – Gracias Dylan, Gracias.

No gracias a Ti Candy, gracias por este bello regalo.

Pues así me veraz más seguido. Dijo en su tono juguetón, Candy quería regresar.

Me alegro mucho – dijo Dylan entre una sonrisa llena de amor.

Oh y a que has venido tan temprano?

Oh es cierto! Dime ya tienes listas tus maletas?

Si ya tengo todo listo, la verdad es que no las había deshecho – Dijo enseñando esa pequeña leguita que hacía mucho no se hacía ver, serrando un ojo y colocando su mano detrás de la cabeza.

Ah él le pareció infantil, pero sonrió, algo le decía que esa si era Candy.

El joven subió las maletas al coche, cuando termino se dirigió al despacho donde se encontraba Elroy Andrew. Ya eh terminado Tía! nos podemos ir – Dijo mientras entraba al estudio.

Entonces es un hecho que se va Tía!

Si Williams nos vamos. Contesto solemne la anciana mientras que Dylan se retiraba de la habitación.

Sé que no se lo puedo impedir pero reconsidérelo por favor, le aseguro que no volverá a pasar el incidente de anoche.

No prometas algo que no cumplirás Williams no te crie de esa forma.

Tía! No volverá a ocurrir.

Williams, quiero que me hagas un favor.

Si, cual Tía? El que quiera.

Quiero que abras bien los ojos William, quiero que le pongas más atención a tu esposa, que abras los ojos con ella, dime lo harás?

No le entiendo Tía.

Solo hazlo sobrino, hazlo.

Está bien Tía lo hare.

Oh y perdóname por lo estricta que fui contigo, en ese momento pensé que era lo mejor para ti, pero creo que me equivoque, discúlpame Williams.

Tía, no se preocupe, lo comprendo todo, se porque lo hizo y quiero agradecerle por cuidar de Candy.

Hijo, se que muchas cosas han pasado desapercibidas para ti, cuando descubras todo, por favor no seas muy cruel contigo, espero que lo hagas por el recuerdo de una vieja que no siempre hizo las cosas bien pero que te quiere mucho.

Tía, no le estoy comprendiendo nada, que es lo que voy a descubrir.

Solo no seas tan cruel contigo mismo, eres un buen muchacho, trata de ser feliz Williams y no te preocupes tanto por el prestigio de la familia Andrew como lo hice yo, confía en que nuestro linaje es fuerte y noble por lo tanto no tenemos por qué estar tan pendientes del prestigio.

Nunca espere escuchar esas palabras de su boca Tía, pero algo me dice que es influencia de Candy.

No te equivocas Williams, tenias razón ella es especial, solo que lo dejaste de ver, pero eso no viene al caso, pero si esa pequeña que tanto se le fue negado me dio lo que yo mas necesitaba, ahora me retiro Hijo, solo se feliz.

Dylan y Candy esperaban en el coche, Candy se despidió de Archie y vio con tristeza a Annie de la cual se despidió cortésmente. Mientras el coche avanzaba Candy meditaba y sentía el viento entrar por la ventana y sentía como si viejas heridas comenzaban a sanar, vio por la ventana y vio como se alejaba de Lakewood el lugar donde fue tan feliz pero después donde sufrió tanto pero ya no recordaría mas con dolor ese lugar solo sería un lugar donde se habían dado diferentes etapas de su vida, etapas que la habían hecho crecer, que la habían hecho madurar que la habían hecho la mujer que a partir de ese día seria, no tan ingenua, no tan buena como antes, pero si una mejor persona, alguien que fuera capaz de sobresalir en cualquier dificultad pero siempre con la frente en alto, nunca había tenido algo que de verdad le perteneciera, lo único que tenia era su orgullo de mujer y no lo perdería pero no dejaría que ese orgullo la hiciera perderse había encontrado un equilibrio en su vida tal vez esto sería mejor, vio hacia la derecha y ahí estaba el hombre que la había acompañado tanto tiempo, el hombre que nunca pregunto nada, que nunca recrimino nada, que la aguanto en sus días más oscuros en esos días donde se sintió morir y quería desquitarse con el mundo entero pero que algo en ella la detenía, el estuvo ahí para acompañarla, para acompañarla en su dolor, para acompañarla en su silencio, para acompañarla en su soledad y de repente todo ese mundo oscuro en donde hace tiempo ella se sentía sumergida recobro color con forme se alejaba de Lakewood, sonrió y todo tenia color, las sombras desaparecieron. El mundo de Candy cambio y en ese momento Dylan entro en su corazón, se había decidido de verle de forma diferente, de verle, tal vez así lograría olvidar a Albert Andrew, sería feliz.

Albert estaba sentado en sus despacho pensando en las palabras de Tía Elroy a que se refería cuando le dijo que abriera los ojos con Karen? De pronto decidió desistir de esa idea tal vez no sería nada, total Karen era una de las "mejores personas que había conocido", se puso en pie y decidió ir a pasear por el bello jardín de Lakewood disfrutaba de los aromas de las rosas por la mañana, los bellos aromas que le traen recuerdos de su niñez, se traslado al pasado y vio en una de las banquitas sentada a su mama haciendo tejidos y a Pauna jugando con él, la bella Pauna, sonrió con el recuerdo después imaginó cuan triste estaba cuando sus padres murieron, que por más que quiso no pudo llorar y a Pauna arrodillada en un llanto incesante y como se le partió el corazón verla llorar de esa forma, después se le vino a la memoria la muerte de Pauna y por más que quiso acercarse a su funeral se le fue negado debido a que era la cabeza de la familia y nadie debía conocer el secreto y presencio todo desde ese Jardín y sintió como las rosas se despedían de su hermana en un ritual fúnebre mientras sus pétalos se desojaban de pronto un frio helado le recorrió la espina dorsal sus ojos sobresaltados y recordó a su sobrino Anthony, Anthony repitió en vos baja el ritual de las rosas había sido igual de pronto recordó las dulce Candy y corrió hacia el extremo del jardín donde estaban las rosas, se sorprendió al no encontrar ni una sola esperaba ver por lo menos tres rosas; solo se encontraba un pequeño retoño que luchaba por vivir y el resto solo era un recuerdo, se exalto como era posible que alguien arrancará de su lugar a las dulce Candy, llamo al jardinero y le reto fuertemente el señor solo escuchaba en silencio cuando hubo terminado, el anciano le explico que eran ordenes de la señora de la casa y por que mas que quiso salvarlas recibió una negativa y como el señor había dicho que no se le fueran consultadas las peticiones de la señora solo acatadas no hubo más remedio que deshacerse de ellas pero que secretamente había cultivado unas en unas pequeñas macetitas que estaban dando ya lindas dulce Candy, Albert le pido que fueran sembradas en el lugar que les correspondía y que a partir de ese momento le informa de cualquier decisión de la señora que no le objetara solo que le informara y que él se encargaría de todo. Tal Parecía que Albert Andrew estaba volviendo a retomar el control de la casa, el anciano lo vio como se alejaba y en silencio le dio la bienvenida dijo en susurro, bienvenido señor y sonrió con gran alegría.

El coche se detuvo frente a la mansión de color celeste, como era costumbre de Elroy toda mansión tenía que poseer su nombre al igual que las habitaciones poseían un tema, en escocía en una de sus villas su favorita era la sala Blanca y esa era la Mansión Celeste y la habitación Favorita era el salón de las rosas que Elroy había mandado ah hacer especialmente en recuerdo de Pauna, en el pasado ella había significado tanto para ella era su primera hija, Candy era su segunda Hija y quería que ellas de cierta forma estuvieran mescladas, cercanas, entrelazadas, nunca se habían conocido pero eran tan similares, el joven bajo del Carro y ayudo a bajar a la anciana que vio con gran ilusión la esplendida Mansión, volvió su vista hacia atrás y vio como la joven salía del carruaje ayudada por el joven y se sintió feliz por primera vez sentía como si estuviera en su hogar sin la presión de la responsabilidad de ser matriarca de una familia trascendental y sentía como si aquella chica era de verdad su hija, estaba desembocando su corazón en la joven, por fin sentí la calidez que hace mucho había sentido por Pauna, ese cálido amor que sienten las madres por sus hijos.

Candy entraba a la magnífica mansión veía su nuevo hogar y se dio cuenta que jamás había llamado hogar a otro que no fuera el de Pony pero en ese momento, en el que entraba a esa mansión sentía que era su hogar un cálido sentimiento embargo su corazón de pronto sintió que una mano fuerte se posaba en su hombro volvió la vista y vio al joven apuesto con una gran sonrisa llena de amor solo para ella y ella reafirmo su pensamiento seré Feliz, ya no llorare mas, seré Feliz, no habrán mas miedos en mi, seré Feliz, junto a Dylan, y le sonrió.

Porque mandaste al Jardinero que arrancara las Dulce Candy del Jardín?

Williams deberías estar trabajando ya, recuerda tu responsabilidad querido.

Respóndeme, porque lo hiciste.

Ya te eh dicho que no te preocupes por esos pequeños detalles amor mío, concéntrate en lo importante, no por esas minucias.

Pero es que ya me eh desatendido bastante de estos pequeños detalles, como tú los llamas, me eh distraído mucho.

Distraerte de que hablas? Si has hecho lo que debes, ahora te estas distrayendo.

Dime que te hacían las rosas?

Williams ya me canso este tema, desde cuando has discutido mis acciones?

Nunca lo eh hecho querida, ni lo estoy haciendo solo quiero saber por qué.

Simplemente no son de mi agrado.

No, son de tu agrado, sabes que esas Rosas son un regalo de Anthony para Candy.

Si lo sé.

Entonces nosotros no tenemos ningún derecho de tocarlas, sin embargo lo hiciste.

Esta es mi casa.

Si esta es tu casa, tienes razón, pero también es mía, todo lo que esta acá y mas, todas las acciones, todas las propiedades nos pertenecen por legado, mas ese jardín, no, ese jardín no nos pertenece, ese jardín, era de mi mama – Decía con melancolía mientras observaba por una de las ventanas – Después fue de Pauna, mi hermana que amaba tanto ese jardín, poco después perteneció a Anthony quien murió.

Y ahora a quien le pertenece, el murió, ese jardín es parte de mi casa me pertenece.

No, no, aun que creas que forma parte de esta casa, aun que creas que forma parte de nuestras pertenencias no nos pertenece, ese jardín le pertenece a Candy.

A Candy' que estás Diciendo?

Si, a ella, Anthony sembró esas Rosas en honor a ella, para mí es como si hubiese sido su última petición, el hijo de mi única hermana, su único hijo. Crees que yo me negaría a su última petición, no, no lo haría y no lo haré ese fue su deseó, se que a mi hermana le hubiese gustado que así fuese y sé que mi madre también estaría contenta con la decisión, así que por favor, no vuelvas a tocar esas rosas.

Ya no están, eh ordenado que las quiten de ahí, creo que eso hace que ese jardín vuelva a mí.

Mande que fueran plantadas nuevamente, es de Candy. Dijo y salió de la habitación.

Karen Andrew se moría de la rabia, sin embargo nunca dejaba su papel de buena esposa y dama excepcional y por mas rabia que sintiera debía seguir con su papel protagónico, así que le siguió - Discúlpame mi amor, no sabía que fuese tan importante para ti.

No, discúlpame a mí por tratarte así, no te lo mereces.

No, fue mi culpa, que te parece si te tomas el día libre y compartimos un lindo momento en la habitación, dijo con una sonrisa totalmente falsa, solo ella podía lograr fingir tan bien las sonrisa.

Eres maravillosa, dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Y ella lo que sentía por dentro era desprecio, un desprecio inmenso que apenas soportaba, no entendía como un hombre como él, de su linaje fuera así, tan estúpido, tan idiota, tan moralista, que se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos. Es que la mujer no podía comprender que el amor, que los sentimientos, que la nobleza es lo mas importante en este mundo, para ella no existía nada más que el orgullo, el linaje, la fortuna y el poder, por lo que aquel rubio le parecía despreciable cuando en realidad es que ella lo era.

Disculpe señora el joven entro sin darme la oportunidad de anunciarle.

Ella observo al joven, era muy apuesto, podría ser que le sirviera para sus propósitos, es cierto que tenía un amante pero que de malo sería tener dos. Descuide Margarita puede retirarse.

Mi querida señora, disculpe los malos modales de este humilde servidor.

Tome asiento, dígame quien es usted y por que irrumpe en mi casa de esa forma?

Disculpe mis malos modales, pero es que eh venido en busca de una amiga muy importante para mí.

Aceptó sus disculpas, pero creo que ah errado la dirección, sin embargo me alegra mucho porque le eh podido conocer, es usted muy apuesto.

Gracias - dijo el joven mientras hacia una reverencia – pero no creo haber errado la dirección, es esta la casa de los Andrew, verdad.

Oh veo que nos conoce, pero a un no me ha dicho cual es su nombre.

Y dígame como se encuentra Albert!

Se refiere a Williams?

Oh si, Williams.

El esta estupendamente, usted le conoce? Quien es usted?

Si, hace muchos años le conocí en Londres.

Oh, sí! Son viejos amigos?

Si, lo somos, me ha salvado un par de veces.

Y me puede decir cuál es su nombre.

Me disculpo nuevamente, mis modales no son los mejores, nunca eh gozado de ser un buen aristócrata.

Oh! Eso está muy mal, no hay nada como la etiqueta.

Veo que la señora Elroy tiene pupila.

También conoce a Elroy Andrew?

Si, por supuesto, es una muy encantadora dama, confieso que le debo un almuerzo le deje plantada en una ocasión.

Qué joven, valla, me deja sin palabras y a un no me ha dicho su nombre.

Jajajaja, disculpe, mi nombre es…

Continuara…

_**Notas de la Escritora:**_

**Hola Chicas acá dejándoles otro Capítulo, disculpen que eh tardado mucho en subir los capítulos, oh y Gracias a Anahis que siempre está dejando mensajes muy lindos para mi, gracias por tus comentarios amiga :) Por cierto los misterios se ir revelando ya de una forma más lenta, pues es que estamos entrando a la trama de la historia que creen que va a Pasar? Jajajaja, por ahí llego alguien buscando a Candy se que ya muchas se imaginan quien es, pero las eh dejado a la expectativa, a que las deje emocionadas verdad, jajaajajja :p**

**Bueno gracias a todas por sus comentarios y gracias a las que leen mis dos historias así como Anahis y las que leen en silencio pero que las leen, gracias enserio, agradezco el tiempo que le dan a este Fic, se que su tiempo es valioso que eh sido un poco mala con ustedes por estar subiendo los capítulos tan retirados pero es que se me ha acortado el tiempo y pues casi ya no cuento con todo el tiempo de antes. Disculpen :) quise subirles el capítulo 14 de febrero como regalo del día de la amistad así que me apure un poquito, por eso está un poco chico, les prometo que un día les repongo la esperas :D que tengan un Feliz noche junto a sus seres queridos :D **

**Camila Andley**, _jajajaa como siempre Cami encantadores tus comentarios llenos de ánimo :) Pues si desgraciada Susana pero por lo menos Terry no está ligado a ella :) ahhhhhhhhhhh creo que te gustara lo que viene ;) Feliz noche ;)_

**serenasexilady**, _Hola :) oye sabes esta chica es increíble ella finge ante todo el mundo, ser la dama perfecta y hace todo con tanto detalle que nadie se percata de la clase de persona que es, solo Neal la conoce de verdad como es y esto porque él es igual y la descifró en cuento la vio pero ya lo iras viendo en los capítulos, esperemos a ver qué pasa :)_

**Anahis**, _jajajaj, pude hacer ambos capítulos :p pero ahora sí que las eh dejado un poco, me cuesta hacerles tan seguido los capítulos, quisiera hacerlo más seguido la verdad es que son mi escape de este mundo loco y me desestresa pero no eh contado con el tiempo suficiente, gracias Amiga por darme tantos ánimos ya había terminado el capitulo el 12 de este mes pero quise publicarlo hoy de regalo :p es lo único que les puedo regalar Jajaja :p Anahis de verdad Gracias.. Espero que la hayas pasado muy bien :D_

**CELESTE**, _Hola celeste, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer ambas historias, te agradezco tanto, se que el tiempo es importante y tu le dedicas un poco de él a mis historias, espero no te resulten aburridas :D supongo que no jajajaja :p Gracias por leer y espero leer otro de tus comentarios pronto :D_

**Carolina**, _Gracias, la verdad es que nunca estoy segura si les gustara el capitulo, me alegra saber que le estoy llevando el hilo gracias por decirlo y disculpa que haya tardado tanto en actualizar la historia._

**Bueno chicas se que escribo mucho para despedirme y decirles hasta la Próxima, pero es que me emociono tanto saber que les gusta la historia, nunca eh dedicado un Capitulo a Nadie pero este va dedicado a mi Profesor de Mercado Bancario, es excelente Profesor :) y muy amable. Así que hay va.**

_**Dedicado a Edilberto Bolívar Esquivel Marconi, Profesor de Mercado Bancario Universidad Latina de Panamá **_


	5. La Unión Hace la FuerzaUnidos Venceremo

**La unión hace la fuerza – Unidos Venceremos**

_**Candy Candy: (Según Wikipedia) Es un manga creado por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki (uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita) y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. de 1975 a 1979. Por lo tanto todos los derechos son reservados para la autora y escritora de la Manga, esta solo es una versión que se le ocurrió a una aficionada la cual no pretende obtener ningún Beneficio o Lucro a través de este escrito, solo entretener y Pasar el tiempo, les agradezco a cada uno por leer.**_

** Hola Chicas es un gusto, al fin después de tanto tiempo me aparezco, pero como disculpas por mi ausencia les dejo varios capítulos que espero que disfruten, Sería bueno que iniciaran a leer desde el capítulo 1 por si se les ha olvidado cómo va la lectura, otra idea que se me ocurrió, dedicarle capítulos a las chicas que demuestran más entusiasmó por mis historias y que se toman el tiempo de escribir, lo que me anima mucho así que este va dedicado a: " Ana Lizeth Flores Xolocotzi" de facebook **

Karen sostenía una conversación con un joven muy apuesto en el estudió ya tenían un buen rato charlando pero ella a un no sabía de quien se trataba.

Qué joven, valla, me deja sin palabras y a un no me ha dicho su nombre.

Jajaja, disculpe, mi nombre es Terruce Grum Gran-chéster.

Valla no me diga hijo del Duque de Gran-chéster si no me equivoco – Ella había dado en el clavo conocía cada uno de los nombres que debían conocerse, así que sabía perfectamente que el duque tenía un joven hijo mas jamás imaginó que fuese tan buen mozo.

Tal Párese que conoce el prestigio de mi padre.

Como no conocerle si es una de las mejores familias de Todo Londres.

Si, parece que así es.

Y dígame a quien anda buscando? Acaso es a Elisa porque si es así ella vive en la mansión de al lado.

No, no, temo que no es a ella, es a un encantadora dama, una pecosa, un Tarzan pecoso.

Un Tarzan pecoso?

Si un Tarzan pecoso, Candy

Candy?

Si! Candy, ella se encuentra?

Como es que un chico de su porte de su nivel social, tan atractivo conoce a Candy.

Bueno mi señora estudiamos juntos en el colegio en Londres.

Oh ya veo, pero no le recomiendo su compañía.

Y eso por qué?

No es, exactamente lo que se espera de una dama.

Oh si! Y que es lo que se espera de una dama?

Clase, buen comportamiento, elegancia.

Oh ya veo, bueno siendo así tomare su consejo y desistiré, así que me retiro hágame el favor de saludarme a Albert.

Oh no! pero no se retire, porque no se queda a Cenar con nosotros, le aseguro que seremos buena compañía, además así me dará tiempo de conocerle mejor y de demostrarle que tan buena anfitriona soy. Decía con evidente coquetería.

Le agradezco mucho, pero tengo que retirarme.

No le septo un pero por escusa, se quedara con nosotros, le aseguro que la pasara muy bien.

En la mansión Celeste Candy acomodaba sus cosas, ayudada por sus mucamas de confianza, pero fue interrumpida.

Candy Querida, acompáñame por favor.

Si tía!

Bajaron las bellas escalinatas en mármol solido, que tenia exquisitos acabados y la guio hacia el salón de las Rosas.

Mira querida este es el salón de las Rosas.

Que bello Tía! Y porque ese nombre?

Por nuestro legado Candy, mi Madre cultivaba Rosas, luego fue Pauna que en paz descanse y después le siguió Anthony y yo no podía permitir que su recuerdo se fuera para el olvido, es parte del legado de los Andrew, así que este salón es en Honor a todos esos Andrew que hicieron enorgullecer a nuestra Familia.

Los extraña mucho, verdad Tía – Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

Oh! a ti no te puedo engañar verdad Candy.

No se preocupe Tía a un me tiene a mí.

Eso es lo único que me tranquiliza, pero no te eh traído para eso. - Se acercó a la chimenea y tomo un cofrecito – mira Candy antes que mama muriese me entrego este medallón – saco un medallón en oro puro con piedras verdes incrustadas con el emblema de la familia – luego yo se lo entregue a Pauna el día de su boda, no tuve hijos así que no tenía a quien pasárselo y se lo di gustosa a Pauna, pero cuando murió volvió a mis manos ahora quiero que sea tu yo ya mucho tiempo ah estado en mis manos cuídalo bien querida es un legado de la familia, de tu familia.

Oh Tía! Yo no puedo aceptar.

Si puedes y lo harás, eres mi hija y quiero que sea tuyo Candy.

Gracias Tía lo atesorare para toda mi vida – lo llevo a su pecho y ahí lo estrecho con mucha fuerza.

Ya era hora de la cena y todos estaban sentados a la mesa en la mansión de Lakewood todos acepto el invitado de Karen que por alguna razón no aprecia por ningún lado.

Creo que tendremos que iniciar querida.

Creo que sí.

Disculpen la tardanza.

Terry! Dijeron en coro Albert y Archie.

Amigo tanto tiempo sin verte – Dijo el rubio con gran alegría en el rostro.

Igual Albert, pero mírate, si que has cambiado.

Y tú en lo absoluto, sigues siendo igual de mal educado como siempre.

Jajaja, supongo que nunca cambiare.

Y dime qué haces por acá?, tenía tiempo de no saber de ti, bueno solo lo que eh leído en los periódicos, por cierto felicidades por tu exitosa Carrera.

Gracias Amigo, pues veras ando buscando a Candy.

A Candy! – Exclamo Archie que se encontraba algo enfurecido.

Archibald Cornwell y la llorona, perdón Annie, es así que te llamas, bueno da lo mismo.

Tan grosero como siempre Terry – dijo enfurecida la morena.

Pues has llegado tarde ella ya se fue y con su prometido – dijo Archie para con total enfado y buscando enfurecer a Terruce.

Con su prometido?

Si acaso no lo sabías ella está comprometida – esta vez fue la venenosa de Karen.

No sabía que estuviese comprometida. Decía un extrañado Terry

Ni nosotros lo sabíamos – continuaba la insistente dama y indicando a Annie que procediera.

Si! Es cierto si no es porque Karen encontró a su acompañante en su habitación nunca lo hubiésemos sabido – concluyo Annie Brither con evidente odio en sus palabras.

A Archie no le gusto el comentario y las iba a corregir pero como quería que Terruce no se acercara a Candy, guardo silencio.

Bueno Terry lamento que te hayas enterado así, pero si ella ya se fue, efectivamente con su prometido. Esta vez fue Albert el que hablo.

Asia donde se fue?

No tienes por qué darle explicaciones Albert! – Dijo Archie para evitar que le dieran más información.

Pero Albert omitió lo que Archie había dicho y siguió – bueno Tía Elroy Compro una mansión en chicago la mansión Celeste ahí están viviendo.

Entonces me retiro.

Pero no se va aquedar a cenar? – dijo Karen Andrew, algo exaltada por la partida de lo que ella quería pensar un Futuro Amante.

Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir.

Gracias Albert!

Fue un placer amigo, cuídate!

Damas, Archie! Me retiro disculpen las molestias – y así Terruce se lanzo a su búsqueda.

Terruce recorría las calles de Chicago en un coche de alquiler, aun no había decidido si quedarse en Chicago así que no había adquirido un vehículo mas que de alquiler, en realidad su idea inicial era de llevarse a Candy con el pero que había sucedido tal parecía que todo había dado un giro inesperado como que un Prometido?, ella no le había contado nada acaso aquel chico que la acompañaba?, no, no podía ser entre ellos no había nada lo pudo notar en New York, así que, Que ocurría? parecía que la estancia en Chicago se había prolongado, mientras conducía sumergido en sus pensamientos de pronto dio con el Sitio que había buscado durante horas, pero las horas eran demasiado altas, es mas no se veía ni una sola luz en la mansión Celeste, por lo que decidió ir a descansar a su hotel y regresar por la mañana.

Candy había conversado un buen tiempo con Tía Elroy, después cenaron algo liguero estaban exhausto así que decidieron descansar lo más pronto posible, Dylan le dio las buenas noches por segunda vez, había tenido el valor de acercarse a besarla pero esta vez algo en el que no entendió lo retuvo así que la alcanzo a besar solo en la mejía, después de esa tan tierna muestra de cariño por parte de Dylan, se dispuso a tomar un baño de Tina coloco lociones aromáticas por todo su cuerpo y se asomo a la ventana pudo ver como un Auto se detenía frente a la mansión alguien bajo y miro unos instantes hacia la mansión y después subió de nuevo al coche y se alejo de ahí. _Quien habrá sido – _Pensó – _Tal vez, Tal vez era Albert! –_ Después sacudió un poco su cabeza y se dijo quítatelo de la mente sácalo del corazón y se dispuso a dormir.

Hacia una linda mañana y como era costumbre, de hacia unos años atrás, Candy bajo a la hora indicada para el desayuno como la etiqueta lo indicaba, ni un segundo antes ni uno después, parecía que su cuerpo y su mente se habían adaptado y ya lo hacía por intuición.

Buen día Candy!

Buen Día Dylan, Tía!

Que tal amaneciste hija?

Muy bien y con muchos ánimos y que tal usted?

De maravilla hija, de maravilla.

A que se debe que estés tan animada Candy? – Pregunto el ojís miel.

Pues que hace una linda mañana y que estoy segura que venceré a mis enemigos.

Me alegro mucho y que aremos iremos al café esta tarde?

Si! Pero antes compraremos unos de esos nuevos aparatitos que les llaman cámaras que te parece?

Oh Ya eh entendido, tal parece que tengo a la prometida más inteligente y bella de esta Ciudad – Dijo el chico animado pero ni pensó mucho esto solo lo dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Prometida? – Dijo Asombrada y algo confusa.

Si! Prometida querida, no lo recuerdas? – Dijo Elroy Andrew.

Así que es cierto, estas comprometida, acaso pensaste que no me enteraría?

Disculpe señora, el joven no dejo que lo anunciara. – Decía una mucama algo exaltada y preocupada.

Descuida, Magdalena el joven es amigo de la familia, Terruce como a estado?

No tan bien Señora Elroy, Contesta Candy, acaso pensaste que no me enteraría pues te equivocaste, ayer fui a Lakewood y me entere de todo, Desgraciado ni siquiera respetas su lecho – Dijo el galante actor mientras tomaba por el cuello a Dylan empuñando su mano para golpearlo.

Terry, Terry, Terry! – Decía la chica queriendo que soltara a Dylan.

No lo defiendas Candy.

Deja que te explique.

Que me expliques qué? Que me querías engañar?

Después de un largo periodo de tiempo Terruce se comenzó a calmar a un que no le convencía mucho la idea, tuvo que aceptarla, le hubiese gustado mejor ser él, el prometido de Candy, si tan solo hubiese llegado unos días antes, si se hubiese ido con ella, a lo mejor hubiera sido una oportunidad, pero ahora le llevaba la delantera el Londinense ese.

Le contaron la actitud de Karen Andrew y el plan que tenían, le tomarían una foto para tener evidencia, el recordó cuan descaradamente se le insinuaba por lo que se le ocurrió un plan alternativo, tal vez si ella pensaba que estaba enojado con Candy se acercaría a él y descubriría un poco mas de Karen Andrew, Candy se opuso rotundamente pero entre Dylan y Terruce la convencieron, todo parecía estar comenzando a tomar forma, un plan muy bien elaborado que sin duda tendría muy buenos resultados.

En el jardín de la mansión Terry estaba sobre una rama de un árbol meditando un poco de cómo era Candy, sin duda había cambiado mucho, que cosas tan malas le hicieron para cambiarla así, la escucho planear y vio una mirada que nunca había visto en sus ojos, sin embargo cada vez que sonrió miraba a esa Candy de años pasados, y era tan bella.

Que haces ahí arriba Terry!

Pasando el Rato Pecosa – Dijo mientras bajaba de un brinco.

Te eh dicho que no me digas así.

Pero acá nadie nos ve Pecosa – Dijo divertido mientras tocaba su naricita respingada.

Bueno, sí pero Podrían escucharte.

Vamos Candy, no seas así, no me digas que te has vuelto estirada – Decía cerrando un ojo- , porque la Candy que conocí no era así.

Es que ya no soy esa misma Candy – Dijo con algo de tristeza en sus palabras

Que lastima porque esa Candy si que sabía divertirse acaso ya has olvidado como subir a un árbol.

Terruce!

Jajajajajaaj, ok no te obligare aun que admito que me gustaría intentarlo – Decía Divertido.

Terruce!

Las pecas te resaltan más cuando te enojas.

Ella aclaro un poco la garganta y continuo – Bueno no eh venido para jugar contigo, solo quería decirte que Tía Elroy te invita a quedar aquí, ya sabes para que no tengas que estar en un Hotel.

Mmmmmm, así que la Señora Elroy y tu Candy?

Y yo qué?

Tu quieres que me quede? – Decía pícaro

Bueno, yoooooo - Titubeaba - bueno a mi no me molestaría que te quedaras – Termino por decir.

Entonces me quedare, pero si me regalas un Beso.

Terry! Eres terrible Terry!

Jajaja y tu una pecosa atolondrada, entonces me darás mi beso?.

Es que, es que – se puso nerviosa ante la insistencia del chico.

Pero si mira que mal pensada que es la damita, yo solo quería un pequeñito besito en la mejía.

Oh! Era eso, está bien.

Ok, ponlo aquí – Dijo señalando su meja. Pero cuando la chica estaba dispuesta a darle el beso este volteo el rostro y la atrajo asía él y la beso con toda esa pación que se guardaba hacia años. Permanecieron así un poco de tiempo después ella se aparto y salió corriendo asía dentro de la mansión, dejando atrás a un Terry preguntándose si había hecho bien oh mal.

Esa tarde los tres fueron al café donde Karen se citaba con Neal Legan todas las tardes, en efecto se encontraban ahí, estudiaron un poco mejor el caso, después fueron a comprar la cámara que necesitaban y una extra no confiaban mucho en esos nuevos aparaticos, aun que Terry aseguro que eran muy confiables, idearon una forma de que Terry se topara por confidencia con Karen así que tenían que investigar bien que hacia Karen durante el día, una tarea de espionaje, de cierta forma Candy se volvió a sentir pequeña, recordó años de su infancia donde jugaba con Tom y con Annie a los espías y le causo un poco de gracia y melancolía, cuando se vio su sonrisa preguntaron porque pero ella no respondió nada menos contar esa anécdota.

Después de unos días de vigilar a Karen y de haber estudiado bien las posibilidades de el plan decidieron poner manos a la obra a partir de el día siguiente pondría su plan en marcha, nada debía salir mal, todo estaba planeado y provista cualquier circunstancias, tal parecía que Candy Andrew Tendría su revancha.

Continuara….

_**Notas de la Escritora:**_ **Bueno acá les dejo unas respuestas a sus comentarios ^_^ **

_**Ana Grandchester:**_Hola! Ya hace siete meses :p que pecado verdad, pues veras, hice lo que no querías lo veras en el siguiente capítulo y en el capítulo 9 pues Albert se da cuenta de todo ^_^ y no te preocupes la fiesta no le dura mucho a Karen, espero que te gusten los capítulos.

_**CELESTE:**_Hola! Han pasado 7 meses verdad :p Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te siga gustando, soy nueva en esto y pues no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir así pido perdón por el retraso, espero tu comentario, a ver qué piensas.

_**Edilberto Esquivel:**_Gracias Prof. por leer.

**Jennifer Hernández: **Jajaja, muchas gracias creo que la tardanza fue mucho más grande esta vez :p muchos problemas, gracias por tus comentarios, enserio me alegra mucho leerlos, espero que te gusten los capítulos

_**Anahis:**_ Como que me tarde demasiado espero que tengas el mismo ánimo de leer y disculpa la de consideración, te dedico el Próximo Capitulo

_**Miluzka:**_Que pena contigo enserio amiga, disculpa ^_^ espero que leas y te diviertas

_**jorge lee:**_Gracias!

**Paolau2: **Bueno se le acaba pronto el teatrito y no te preocupes por el bello de Terry, él es fuerte y nada tonto. Qué bien que te gusto la historia amiga :p

_**Yerybritter:**_Tienes toda la razón, a veces no se ven las cosas por no quererlas ver, algo similar le paso a él, solo quería sentirse amado y que no estaba solo y eso lo hizo siego, de ver sus sentimientos de ver la verdadera cara de Karen y sus acciones, es duro pero así pasa abecés en la realidad y cuando se ve hacia tras duele mucho.

_**himeko76:**_Creo que solo se darán pequeños encuentros por el momento, no se cómo termine la historia :p espero que bien. :p

_**Gisel:**_Que alegre que te guste mi historia, y gracias por el apoyo ya son 7 meses hasta ahora actualizo :p

**Bueno Chicas Les ofrezco disculpas nuevamente, espero que les guste los capítulos, las quiero a todas y agradezco mucho sus comentarios, y aun agradezco más si han puesto mi historia como favorita o me han puesto como autor favorito, de verdad sus comentarios me llenan mucho, a veces hasta me hacen llorar por que escriben con tanto animo que me da no sé que, pues que lo disfruten. Nos estamos escribiendo **


	6. Inicio de Nuevos Rumbos

**Inicio de nuevos Rumbos – Decisiones de la vida**

_**Candy Candy: (Según Wikipedia) Es un manga creado por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki (uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita) y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. de 1975 a 1979. Por lo tanto todos los derechos son reservados para la autora y escritora de la Manga, esta solo es una versión que se le ocurrió a una aficionada la cual no pretende obtener ningún Beneficio o Lucro a través de este escrito, solo entretener y Pasar el tiempo, les agradezco a cada uno por leer.**_

_**Dedicado a Anahis ´Para ti esta doblemente dedicado, saludos amiga **_

Estaba amaneciendo, un bello día, y el Bello y sexy actor despertaba de un largo sueño, ese día comenzaría a ayudar a su pecosa a vengarse de todos aquellos que le habían hecho daño, desierta forma no sabía que le habían hecho pero debió ser algo cruel para cambiarla así, corrió las cortinas de su habitación y la vio ahí sentada en el jardín como una bella aparición femenina, una bella ninfa que opaca la belleza del mundo que la rodea, estaba leyendo un libro, se veía tan romántica, tan tierna, tan fuerte y dulce como la recordaba llevaba un vestido blanco con pequeñísima flores rosas y amarías en la falda, algo fresco que le daba ese aspecto único de su pecosa, de pronto recordó lo que analizo la noche anterior, no podría seguir ahí si quería ayudarla tenía que volver al hotel si quería que esa Odiosa mujer insinuante y de pocos escrúpulos confiara en él, no podía permanecer al lado de Candy, Actuar lo hacía muy bien, pero fingir era algo que no le gustaba ni aceptaba pero que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella, por ella la dueña de su corazón, que estuvo presente en cada uno de sus días todo este tiempo que no estuvo junto a ella y aun que se sentía sumamente confortable teniéndola tan cerca tendría que alejarse de ella y eso no era lo peor, lo peor era dejarla en las manos de ese estúpido Londinense, le daba fastidio la sola idea, serró abruptamente las cortinas y se dispuso a tomar una ducha.

Bajo hacia el Jardín espera que ella aun estuviera ahí.

Nunca cambiaras Terry – Decía la pecosa aun leyendo su libro sin levantar la vista.

Como has sabido que era yo?

Conozco muy bien tu perfume – Lo dijo sin darse cuenta y cuando lo hizo le dio mucha pena.

Valla, Valla, Valla así que la señorita Andrew conoce a perfección mi perfume, pecosa estas comprometida con otro Hombre y es mi perfume el que tienes en tu mente – Decía pícaro y divertido.

Vamos Terry, no te lo tomes tan enserio – Decía mientras serraba su libro y daba por terminada su lectura, no sabía que decir estaba nerviosa y sus mejías se tomaron color carmesí – Ah! No cambies el tema, te has levantado tarde.

Pecosa nunca eh cumplido con las normas de educación lo sabes bien y según recuerdo tu tampoco, oh acaso se te olvida como infringías las normas del colegió lanzándote de un Árbol a otro para llegar al dormitorio de los varones – se le nublo un poco la vista con este recuerdo ciertamente no le gustaba que hiciera esto y no porque no le pareciera divertido si no por donde iba a parar, a la habitación de los hermanos Cornwell y no a la de él.

Terry ya olvida eso, esa Candy ya no Existe.

Jajaja, engáñate pecosa, pero a mí nunca me engañaras, Fuiste, eres y seguirás siendo un Tarzan atolondrado hasta que te mueras.

Terry, eres terrible.

Pecosa – Dijo con un tono entre triste y serio – Me regreso al Hotel – Alcanzo a decir, pero le costó mucho, no quería apartarse de ella.

Pero por qué Terry? Es por mi Culpa? No ah sido mi intención ofenderte, te puedes levantar a la hora que quieras – Dijo Suplicante.

Jajaja, Pecosa, eres divertida – Decía entre una Carcajada – No me voy porque te estés volviendo amargada eh – Dijo mientras tocaba su naricita – me voy porque para los fines de nuestro Plan no es conveniente que yo este acá no si quiero conseguirte evidencia.

Terry! No se te pierde detalle – Decía Comprendiendo lo que el bello Hombre le decía.

Creíste que el único con ideas era el londinense ese.

Ya Terry no seas así con él, el es muy bueno.

Si es muy bueno, mmmmmm, bueno tengo que admitir que tengo una deuda con el por apoyarte cuando yo no estuve, pero a un así no esperes que me agrade y mas cuando es el que está ocupando mi puesto.

Ocupando tu puesto? Pero si nunca nadie te lo podrá quietar, Terry, tu eres alguien muy importante para mí al igual que lo es el, ni él ni nadie ocupara tu lugar así como tú no podrás ocupar el de él.

Espero ser yo más importante que el en tu corazón pecosa – Decía mientras le levantaba el rostro, ya que ella lo había bajado mientras que el decía esto.

Ah ella, le hubiese gustado decirle que aun lo amaba, pero no era así, eso había cambiado hacía muchos años, ahora amaba a otro que le había hecho igual o mayor daño que él en su tiempo, necesitaba sanar, tal vez olvidaría así como olvido el dolor que sintió cuando él se quedo con Susana – Ya Terry no armes una competencia – Decía mientras se alejaba.

Pero mira al actorcillo este, dejo un instante sola a mi prometida y el ya quiere aprovechar la oportunidad – Era un ojís miel el que hablaba tras de Terry.

Doctorcito de Quinta no me provoques eh!

Por favor Terry te enojaras por eso – Decía mientras se acercaba a Candy Autoritario – Yo No me eh enojado, y estas con mi prometida a una distancia bastante comprometedora debería pero no lo eh hecho, confió en Candy – Termino diciendo mientras tomaba a Candy por los hombros.

Ya basta! Parecen chiquillos con juguete nuevo, No estoy dispuesta a ser tratada de esta forma, que pasa con ustedes dos?

Candy no te enfades – Decía Dylan.

Jajaja, que carácter Pecosa.

Ya es suficiente, no creen que eh tenido suficiente?

Ok Pecosa, no te exaltes, me voy Doctorcito y espero que no te aproveches.

Aprovecharme a que te refieres? si ella es mi Prometida.

Ambos sabemos que eso puede Cambiar – Dijo mientras guillaba un ojo.

Ya es suficiente, se los advierto - Dijo mientras se retiraba con fastidio, no le gusto la escena que ellos estaban haciendo.

Y por qué se va? Terruce – Terry le explico y este término por entender, ciertamente esto le daba a un mas ventaja de la que ya tenía.

Ya en su habitación, Candy estaba furiosa, Como se atrevían ellos a pelear de esa forma y a decidir sobre ella – Se sentó en una butaca – Que pasa Candy, míralos son dos hombres apuestos que se mueren por ti, oh al menos eso dicen y tu estas pensando en alguien que te abandono, que desconfió de ti, que menos precio tu amor, reacciona, Pero ya no habías decidido establecerte con Dylan? Pero no estaba Terry! Pero que tiene que este Terry? No lo quieres oh si? Si lo quieres? No él es solo mi amigo, es eso, solo tu amigo Candy, lo quieres pero como tal, pero no despreciaste su beso, pero no fue porque lo amara, es porque necesito sentirme querida, si eso es, necesito que alguien me ame, ya no quiero amarte más William Albert Andrew, ya no te amare mas, me aferrare a cualquier sentimiento menos al que siento por ti, ya no serás nadie en mi Vida Albert, nadie, pero, porque me duele tan solo pensar que te sacare de mi corazón?, estúpido corazón deja de amar, ya no lo ames, ya no, olvídate de él, no seas tonta, no Candy no llores, olvida a Albert, conserva el poco Orgullo que te queda, es lo único que has tenido en esta vida no lo pierdas, no lo pierdas. – Candy luchaba contra ella misma, que doloroso es luchar contra tus sentimientos, te sientes confundida adolorida, necesitas algo a que aferrarte, ella necesitaba ayuda, en el jardín habían dos hombres que estaban dispuestos a amarla, ¿pero sería igual si supieran que ella amaba con locura a otro?, que ni ella misma estaba segura si era capaz de olvidarlo, si supieran que tal vez nunca los amaría como lo ama a él, ellos la aceptarían a un así?

Tocaron a la Puerta- Candy estás ahí quería?

Si Tía acá estoy - Limpio sus mejías que estaban cubiertas de lagrimas – Pase Tía!

La Anciana entro a la habitación – Que te sucede Candy? Porque lloras Hija?

Por nada Tía, es que soy una tonta dijo mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de la anciana.

Pensabas otra vez en el verdad?

Si Tía – Dijo mientras bajaba el rostro.

No, no te eduque para esto Candy, levanta tu rostro, SABES – Decía mientras se sentaba en la cama y le ofrecía a ella que hiciera lo mismo – Nunca me eh permitido bajar la cabeza a nadie ni por muy cruel que sea la situación, siempre eh permanecido con la frente muy en alto y no es porque sea soberbia, tal vez lo parezca, a veces digo que una Andrew no lo debe hacer que es por el honor de la familia, pero cuando uno es mujer poco importa el orgullo de Familia pero si importa el orgullo de mujer lo que valemos, si no nos damos el lugar que merecemos nunca lo tendremos – Se levanto y dijo – Mira a esos dos caballeros que están ahí, pelean por ti, pero por que lo hacen porque te han visto fuerte ante ellos y les demuestra competencia, a Williams le diste tu amor sin reservas te olvidaste de ti misma eso no se hace pequeña, nunca, si debes amar a alguien que sea a ti, nunca ames a un hombre más que a ti, porque siempre te dejan de una u otra forma te dejan, por infidelidad, por cansancio, por la muerte, siempre te dejan – Decía Triste- Pero el hecho no está si muere o te es infiel el hecho está en que tan fuerte eres tú para afrontar esa situación, si no te amas más de lo que los amas a ellos no podrás seguir por qué tu vida será la de él y eso no es saludable, si tuvieras hijos que pasaría con ellos, pero lo más importante ahora que es lo que pasa contigo? Sentiste morir porque te dejo cuando más lo necesitaste, él ni se dio cuenta, pero tu estuviste sola, has avanzado Candy sobreviviste sin el ¿por qué no sigues sin el? mira asía adelante y vuelve amar a otro hombre enamórate se feliz pero antes que eso amate mil veces más, amate nunca bajes el rostro ni la mirada siempre al frente, siempre en alto Candy, amate más que a nadie en el mundo – Tomo asiento de nuevo junto a la chica - Es lo único que te puedo dar hija, es lo único que ah aprendido esta vieja.

La quiero mucho -Dijo Candy abrazándola y con fuerzas renovadas, sin duda en ese momento sintió como si esa anciana fuera su madre – Te quiero mama, Gracias - No se dio cuenta de lo que decía pero necesitaba sentirse así, protegida.

Gracias Hija, me has hecho muy feliz todos estos años que has acompañado a esta vieja y hoy me siento completa nunca tuve hijos pero a ti te siento como si hubieses salido de mis entrañas.

Terry llegaba al hotel, se encontraba en el Lobby registrándose cuando escucho una vos femenina tras de el – Pero si es el Señor Gran-chéster – Este voltio a ver y era ella.

Tomo su mano y beso su dorso, se sintió tan hipócrita pero era por ella – Como esta Señora Andrew.

Por favor señor Gran-chéster dígame Karen

Entonces usted dígame Terry

Sera un Placer Terry – Dijo Coqueta – Pero que hace acá?

Me registro querida. Y usted Karen que hace por acá?

Entre sonrisas, no se había percatado que estaba en el hotel saliendo de la cita con Neal – Ahh – titubeó por un instante pero después dijo de forma natural - Visitaba a una vieja amiga que arribó a Chicago apenas ayer

Si! – Dijo incrédulo – Y como se llama su amiga, tal vez la conozca.

Ah no lo creo Terry. Ella es de Hungría.

Tengo muchos conocidos de por allá.

Y Terry ¿se quedara en Chicago? – Cambio el tema.

Si permaneceré un tiempo por acá – Terruce se percató del nerviosismo de la Supuesta Dama pero no quiso insistir

Oh ya veo, es que acaso encontró a Candy? – Ella sin embargo quería indagar

Si la eh encontrado, pero no fue muy agradable, usted tenía razón, es una mujer poco agraciada y de pésimo estatus – Le dolió tanto hablar así de ella, como una pequeña estocada al corazón.

Oh! Se dio cuenta? ¿Y entonces cual es el motivo de su estadía?

Crea oh no… es usted.

Yo? Y eso a que se debe? – Dijo sorprendida, no se lo espero pero lo deseaba.

Pues Vera su belleza es exquisita, superada solo por su encanto – Decía hastiado, sentía nauseas, nunca había recurrido a esos fastidiosos comentarios, pero ahora eran necesarios – y como veo que tiene usted muy buenas relaciones, eh planeado en quedarme un tiempo para que me diga usted cual sería una buena candidata a esposa, como sabrá mi Padre el Duque esta anciano y me ha pedido que me case lo más pronto posible quiere dejarme el Ducado.

Oh Ya veo! – Decía fascinada y pensaba_: sonaría Bien Duquesa Karen de Gran-chéster_, si antes le había interesado el chico por su atractivo ahora existía otro interés que se añadía a la lista, pero tenía ese Estorbo al que llamaba esposo, solo de nombre por que para ella no significaba nada. – ¿Y con cuales características busca a su candidata?, seguro conoceré a alguna que cumpla con las expectativas del Duque – Pensaba en ella misma.

Pues como usted mi bella madame, así como usted, bella, Decorosa y excelente en las relaciones Sociales.

Uhmm! Ok Lo tendré en cuenta y mientras platicamos de unas cuantas damas que podrían estar disponibles por qué no me invita a tomar una copa en su habitación - Dijo muy picara y brindando un guillo de ojo

Para mí sería un honor, ¿pero no habrá problemas con su esposo?

Si usted no se lo dice yo no se lo diré - Dijo serrando un ojo mientras se colgaba del brazo del bello actor.

Después de que le dieron las llaves de su habitación subieron, Terry serbia dos copas – Y dígame Terry ¿qué es lo que le gusta de una mujer?

A mí? Pues veras Karen a mí me gustan todas las mujeres.

Todas las mujeres?

Si todas son bellas y únicas - Decía mientras Le guiñaba un Ojo y le daba la copa.

Tan galante cualquier mujer caería a sus pies y mas estando en su habitación – Dijo mientras daba un sorbo pequeño.

Eso es una invitación?

Invitación? A que se refiere – Decía en un tono juguetón y coqueto.

Mmmm, veo que le gusta jugar Karen, pero cuidado se quema

Pues veras, no me importa quemarme, más bien como diría "es excitante".

Es muy afortunado Albert al tenerte en su cama- Decía socarrón

Sí, pero yo no lo soy tanto – Dijo en un dejo desfachatado.

A que te refieres? – Dijo con incógnita.

Pues, no, no quiero entrar en detalles – pronuncio hastiada

Acaso mi amigo no es capaz de complacerte?

No eh dicho eso, el es muy fogoso.

Pero no es suficiente verdad?

Pues….

Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar.

Y como? – Decía Seductora, mientras ponía su copa en una mesita.

Poco después se escuchaban los gemidos de una descarada que decía en constancia – Si, así fállame, mas fuerte, mas, mas, así, oh Dios! , follameeeeeeeeeeeee.

Eres mi perra.

Si soy tu perra

Toma -Decía mientras la envestía -Toma

Oh por Dios! – Grito, en algo que sin duda se hubiese escuchado en todo el País – Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado tan fogoso Terry.

Disculpa – Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama, entro al baño y sentía revuelto el estomago, sin duda el había tenido que recurrir a los favores de alguna mujer, debido al deseó impetuoso que tenia hacia Candy, pero nunca se había tomado el tiempo, ni tenía el mas mínimo deseó de tomárselo para escuchar los cuchicheos de esas mujeres le quitaban la magia, le gustaba imaginarse que era Candy aun que cuando las escuchaba sabia que nunca seria así con ella, a ella la amaba, pero a esta se la tenía que calar por el bien de la mujer que amaba, necesitaba aire y aun con náuseas y sin el mas mínimo animo de escuchar a aquella mujer volvió a la cama.

Que te paso Terry?

Oh nada, No tienes Sueño? – Decía deseando que se durmiera, no escucharla parlotear y así salir huyendo.

Ciertamente sueño es lo que menos tengo, es mas quiero seguir, pero tengo que regresar – Decía mientras se levantaba del lecho sin el más mínimo deseó de hacerlo

Está bien lo entiendo, que te parece si almorzamos mañana? – No tenia ánimos de escucharla en ese momento, pero el revolcón no le podía salir de gratis necesitaba información, Pruebas, es mas no sabía por qué no se le había ocurrido tomarle fotos, si tan solo se hubiera dormido.

Perfecto. Tal vez retomamos la que hoy no se pudo terminar – Decía con picardía y desfachatez, mientras se vestía coquetamente y guillaba un ojo

Si – Dijo en una sonrisa Fingida – La mujer se terminó de vestir y se fue, mientras en el Baño Terry Vomitaba, lo había asqueado a tal punto que su estomago no resistió mas.

En la Mansión de Lakewood Albert esperaba a su esposa, estaba preocupado por ella, había salido todo el día en el pasado no se había preguntado donde pasaba todo el día su esposa pero en ese momento las dudas empezaban a fluir y aun que nadie le daba información referente al comportamiento de su esposa que según él era intachable, había algo que no le gustaba y que el pasado no se había percatado pero que poco a poco empezaba a abrir los ojos, ya se había dado cuenta de algunos despidos con los que él no estaba de acuerdo, ni se había dado cuenta que ella había cerrado el centro de ayuda a personas de bajos recursos que habían abierto en Honor de sus Sobrinos Anthony y Stear, ese día se había enterado y se preguntaba donde rayos estuvo todo este tiempo que no me dio por enterado de todo eso, su Tía tenía Razón ella tenía demasiado poder en sus manos, la esperaba para que le diera una explicación, había llegado temprano a casa por causa de esos acontecimientos y no la encontró le habían dicho que había salido de comparas pero ya era muy noche y no regresaba donde estaba?, se preguntaba en eso ella entro.

Que haces Acá Williams?

Te esperaba.

Y eso por qué?

Necesito que me aclares unas cosas, pero primero dime no andabas? De Comparas, acaso? - Decía Irónico, notando que ella no traía ni un paquete

Oh sí! Pero no encontré lo que buscaba por eso demore tanto.

Y que buscabas, tal vez yo te lo pueda conseguir, además hace tanto tiempo no te consiento – Dijo meloso mientras se acercaba a ella.

Ahora no William estoy cansada. – Dijo brusca apartándose del Apuesto Hombre.

Ok, ve a descansar pero mañana a primera hora hablaremos de unos cuentos asuntos – Decía con dejo de tristeza en su voz y en su mirada

Mientras Doroty Escuchaba tras la puerta y decía: Pobre, ¡Dios que un día se dé Cuenta¡.

Que hace Doroty? – Se escuchó una voz ronca detrás de ella

George! – Dijo admirada al voltearse y percatarse que la habían pillado

Porque está observando tras la puerta?

Discúlpeme George, no fue mi intención yo le llevaba un té al Señor porque lo note muy cansado y en eso llego la señora y no quise interrumpirles – Decía Apenada

Y por eso se quedó escuchando? – Dacia George con voz socarrona y a manera de regaño

La verdad no fue mi intención. – Bajo la vista la doncella.

Que no se Vuelva a repetir. – Replico autoritario

Como usted diga – Dijo mientras se Retiraba y pensó - _Viejo metiche, si yo no estaba haciendo nada malo, tan bien que huele! ¿Por Dios Doroty en que estas pensando? es la mano derecha del Señor Andrew reacciona!, contrólate chiquilla tonta!_

Mientras tanto George pensaba – _Mocosa esa se toma atribuciones que no le corresponden, mmmm, que tetas más grande que tiene, ¿le habrán crecido? ¿Oh será? que el escote de su vestido está más pronunciado? Tendré que decirle que no se lo vuelva a poner, mocosa impertinente va a poner a todos los empleados cachondos, empezando por mí_ – pensaba mientras se acomodaba su miembro que empezaba a erectarse.

Ya amanecía y Terry se despertaba con desagrado, tenía que ir a almorzar con aquella mujer tan cansona y ciertamente el recuerdo de la noche anterior no mejoraba su estado de ánimo, ya sin remedio decidió levantarse y tomar un baño en tina mientras pensaba que se sentiría tener a la pecosa junto a él en esa tina, amándola, Acariciarla, _¿cómo se sentirían su carisias?._

Mientras la mente de Terry soñaba, otro Hombre se hacia las mimas preguntas en la Mansión Celeste, imaginando si llegara a casarse con ella, cada noche como la pasaría y su suave olor de mujer impregnado en su piel, seguramente sería como estar en el cielo.

Albert, estaba ya en las oficinas había tenido que salir temprano y no había podido hablar con Karen, por lo que decidió ir a almorzar a casa con su esposa, aún faltaba una hora y ya había terminado de firmar documentos, así que tomo un libro y se acostó en el descansillo de su oficina, Graciosamente se quedo Dormido y sus sueños fueron un poco Raros, Vio a Candy en la Colina de Pony como la primera vez en la que la vio, reía Plácidamente mientras el se acercaba ya no era una niña si no que era la mujer que era ahora, con el cabello suelto revoloteando travieso con el viento, se acercó y ella lo tomo de la mano mientras sonreía así como solo ella podía hacerlo, lo acerco así ella y lo beso con tal ternura y pación que él no pudo contenerse y termino desnudándola y tomándola ahí en medio de la naturaleza sobre el pasto, cuanta pación se veía en su rostro, de pronto despertó y miro que su miembro estaba erecto y se auto dijo: que te pasa!, por qué piensas así de ella, es tu amiga, es Candy, tu protegida, solo es Candy déjate de idioteces y ve donde tu mujer. Se levanto espero que su erección desapareciera y se dispuso a ir asía su casa, compro rosas, a pesar de que estaba enojado con ella estaba dispuesto a hacerle el amor. Su sorpresa fue cuando llego a la Mansión ella no estaba, había salido de compras, tiro las rosas al suelo y se fue furioso, regreso a las oficinas aun que tenía en deseo imperioso de ir a buscarla, pero no fue, se contuvo, tal vez si hubiese ido la hubiese visto en el restauran de la siguiente calle con Terry.

Mientras Terry tenía que aguantar las coqueterías e insinuaciones de Karen, Dylan no perdía oportunidad con Candy, le había preparado el mismo el desayuno, a pesar de algunos accidentes en la cocina lo había logrado y obtuvo muchos elogios departe de Candy; al almuerzo le llevo tulipanes rojos y por la noche saldrían con Tía abuela al teatro, Candy parecía adaptarse a su cortejo y eso a él le gustaba mucho, la quería para el solo para él, quería hacerla Feliz, que fuera la madre de sus Hijos, Si los pudiera tener, quería todo con ella, hasta lo imposible, estaba seguro que con ella todo sería posible, porque el amor que le tenía era más grande que el mismo, pero nunca pensó que el amor es de dos, que en el amor no puede amar solo uno, error que cometió Candy, error que el quería cometer y es que las personas muchas veces nos afanamos en el amor que sentimos pero no observamos ni esperamos la reciprocidad, es que si no es reciproco no función, Sera que esta era otra historia de aun amor roto donde el principal actor seria el, Por otro lado también esta Terry, ¿Él se convertirá en el coactor de esta obra Dramátical que es la vida, donde luchan por una amor que nunca obtendrán, por un amor que ya le pertenece a alguien más, oh será que la vida es tan cambiante que todo, absolutamente todo cambiara en el Corazón de la Actriz Principal como lo es Candy White y su Corazón amara a alguien más y es que la vida es así siempre cambiante, cambiante como las olas del mar pero constante, constante en su caudal siempre, siempre fluye y no lo deja de hacer hasta que mueres, pero acaso la muerte no es el comienzo de una nueva historia, donde mure un rio, nace otro, oh un lago oh simplemente un riachuelo pero siempre con la fuerza del agua, ¿Qué les deparara, esta escritora, que nos depara la vida?, porque así como yo puedo cambiar la historia y su curso así es cambiante la vida, solo podemos esperar, esperar paciente, a ver que pasara, un nuevo día, una nueva historia, un nuevo día una nueva lucha.

Continuara…..


	7. Fornicación y Adulterio

**Fornicación y Adulterio – Sacrificio de un amante**

_**Candy Candy: (Según Wikipedia) Es un manga creado por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki (uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita) y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. de 1975 a 1979. Por lo tanto todos los derechos son reservados para la autora y escritora de la Manga, esta solo es una versión que se le ocurrió a una aficionada la cual no pretende obtener ningún Beneficio o Lucro a través de este escrito, solo entretener y Pasar el tiempo, les agradezco a cada uno por leer.**_

_**Dedicado a Miluzka ñ.ñ**_

Terry había quedado con Karen para Almorzar, pero a un tras su largo baño no había encontrado la forma de probar que ella era una desfachatada, una cámara era buena opción sí, pero quien le tomaría la foto mientras ella hacia cornudo a su amigo, sencillamente no encontraba la forma de cómo probarlo, de igual forma tenía que cumplir con su cita, así que totalmente desganado tomo lo primero que encontró y se lo puso caminado por las calles de Chicago con el mismo desdén, llego al sitio acordado y por desgracia para él, Karen ya lo estaba esperando, sentada de la forma más sínica en una de las mesas y levantando una copa para llamar la atención del joven y que este se acercara a él.

Ella era muy hábil y a pesar de que ya todos los de ese restaurante conocían muy bien las andanzas de la supuesta dama, ella procuraba mantener las apariencias, así que llevo consigo algunas fotos de las jóvenes casaderas del momento pero no precisamente las más excepcionales, no, ese no era el motivo, ella quería el puesto, además de eso era de las mujeres que no le gustaba ver ni tomar en cuenta a otra que demostrara competencia para ella, así que con su influencia las hacia salir de los círculos sociales, siempre había funcionado eso, algún escándalo por aquí otro por allá y la competencia desaparecía en cuestión de momentos, total la habían entrenado para ser el centro de atención de la sociedad Escósense, la futura matriarca del legendario Clan Andrew, la idea nunca le descanto pero la idea de ser Duquesa no sonaba nada mal, además seria la envidia de muchas jovencitas en américa, le encantaba la idea y no es que su esposo, fuera feo y desatento, solo que para ella singularmente le parecía aburrido y ese mal hábito de ver por los demás era simplemente fastidioso, para ella no existía nadie más que ella y velaría por su intereses, aún estaba eso del divorció, sin duda no se quedaría sin nada y menos después de soportar tantos años ese comportamiento de Albert que para ella era Bofo y estúpido, pero eso lo vería más tarde, ahora quería que el Joven Moreno viera en ella la única opción, enamorarlo era el propósito y lo cumpliría, como todo lo que se proponía.

Como amenacé? Señora Andrew - dijo el galán besando muy Cortez el dorso de la mano de la maqui bélica mujer.

Muy bien, Señor Gran-chéster, pero no cree que es muy tarde para dar los buenos días? – Decía coqueta

No lo es para mí, es más diría que es casi de madrugada – Decía en su habitual tono burlesco y despreocupado, característica propia de él.

De madrugada! Por Dios Terruce, si la etiqueta es clara.

No soy Hombre de etiquetas, por si no te has dado cuenta – Dijo alzando una ceja, lo que a ella le pareció coquetería.

Oh por Dios! Terry aquí no – Dijo picara.

A que te refieres? No te puedo tutear en público?

No, por favor, recuerda que soy una de las señoras más respetables.

Ayer no parecía disgustarte? - Dijo Serio

Bueno, es que en privado, puede usted hacer con migo lo que quiera mi estimado, Terruce Gran-Chester – Decía de lo más descarada mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa

Así que solo en privado, ósea que no puedo tomarte del brazo y besarte?

Oh, no! Por favor no, admito que sería excitante, pero no. – Decía Alarmada pensando que el realmente podría hacerlo.

No! – Dijo En modo de mofa – El no, no está hecho para mi querida – Se acercó amenazante asía la mujer, asegurándose que todos los presentes se percataran de lo que ocurría, tener testigos era una buena idea, ya lo había decidido, los testigos eran necesarios. Entonces la beso

Terry! – Decía alarmada, separándose del beso.

Por favor, no me digas que no te gusto?

Por supuesto que sí, pero no es prudente.

En lo que esto ocurría, un angustiado Albert, pasaba por la calle en su coche dirigiéndose al Banco Andrew, mientras que Eliza Legan Observaba en una de las mesas lo descarada que era su Tía. Si Karen era Astuta ella también, como un haz de luz una idea cruzo su cabecita, si Lograba que su Tiito Viera esa Clase de escena, quitaría del puesto a Karen y ella, ella podría tomar el control del Clan Andrew al lado del Tío William, Rio Siniestra ante la idea. Esperaría el momento indicado.

Albert, llegaba a sus Oficinas, mientras Terry y Karen salían del restaurante, este le pego una nalgada a y la tomo fuertemente proporcionándole un beso, provocando fuertes habladurías, mientras que Eliza decidió seguir a la escandalosa pareja, se deshizo de su acompañante y se dispuso a la tarea.

Williams! Que haces acá tan temprano, pensé que no regresarías.

Si! También yo lo pensé – Decía con un dejo de tristeza y desilusión

Pero que ha pasado?

Karen no estaba en la mansión.

Oh! entiendo – Dijo sabiendo que eso era lo más obvio – Tal vez ha salido de compras – Dijo tratando calmar al ojís azul

De compras, De compras, siempre de compras, pero ese no es el problema – Dijo con la vista nublada.

A que te refieres?

Tengo todo el dinero que ella pueda Gastar en compras, no me importa que lo gaste, no me importa, habrá más si gasta ese, y se necesitara más, habría más, lo terrible de todo esto es que nunca veo las compras que ella, hace, no me había percatado – Decía pensativo – Si lo analizo pocas veces eh visto que realiza compras, que no sea para asistir a algún evento, sin embargo todos los días sale de compras, que está pasando aquí George?

No sabría decirte Williams

No se algo no cuadra, hay algo, no quiero pensar… no, no eso no es posible, debe de haber otra cosa, si otra cosa – Decía tratando de ocultarse, lo visible - George! Quiero que un detective, si eso necesito, un detective, ponle un detective a Karen quiero saber que pasa, sé que debe de ser alguna obra de caridad que no me quiere contar, pero, pero quiero confirmarlo, ponle un detective.

Como digas Williams – Decía mientras pensaba, Si eso ponle un detective, no es tan buena como piensas.

Otra Cosa George!

Si dime.

Quiero un informe de los despidos y acciones de Karen estos últimos años, sé que le di todo el poder para que lo hiciera, pero quiero saber a cuantos, a quienes y por qué los despidió.

Como Digas.

Algo más!

Si!

Quiero que Compres Rosas las más bellas que encuentres, Dos ramos, uno dirigido a Tía Elroy y otro – Se detuvo un poco – Otro para Candy – Dijo finalmente - y en el de Candy, que la nota diga: espero que seas muy Feliz Pequeña, El Príncipe de la Colina, ella entenderá.

Eso es todo?

Si – Poco después se escuchó como George salía de la oficina serrado las grandes puertas de Cedro Real.

Por la Noche en un restaurante, un Caballero y dos damas Se disponían a Cenar, habían pasado una noche estupenda en el teatro con una Obra excepcional escrita por un gran historiador medieval Geoffrey de Monmouth, sin duda una Obra exquisita.

Estoy muy preocupada Por Terry, ya son dos días y no sabemos nada de el – Decía una Rubia angustiada.

No te preocupes Querida, seguro que el señor Gran-chéster se sabe cuidar muy bien.

Tía Abuela tiene toda la Razón Candy, ese Actor de quinta es demasiado fastidioso así que no nos desharemos de el tan fácilmente, ya aparecerá.

Dylan no seas así, yo sé que a veces es un tanto egocéntrico, grosero y cree que el solo puede con todo, pero por dentro es muy frágil – Decía con los ojos perdidos en el pesado

No te enojes – Dijo tomando la mano de la joven rubia – Es solo que tú quieres ver la parte buena de las personas.

No, te equivocas, hace años deje de buscar la parte buena de las personas, yo lo conozco, se cómo es el y sé que a pesar de su coraza el…

Si titubeas no te entenderemos Querida

Olvídenlo, tal vez solo sean ideas mías.

Mientras tanto, a esas horas de la noche Karen regresaba a la mansión con una sonrisa de complacencia en el rostro

Donde estabas Karen Andrew?

William? Tan temprano en casa?

No tuve mucho trabajo hoy.

No tuviste mucho trabajo, oh te desobligaste de tu trabajo?

Aun no respondes a mi pregunta.

Estaba con unas amigas, salimos por la tarde a tomar el té y se me fue el tiempo.

Vine a medio día y no te encontré.

Oh por Dios Williams, te vas a poner a interrogarme? A mí? Que siempre eh velado por tu bienestar, acaso has tenido alguna queja de mi todos estos años?

No, pero

Entonces, déjate de ridiculeces y vamos a la cama.

Aún no hemos terminado

Continuamos mañana

No. Lo haremos en este mismo instante.

Por favor Williams déjate de payasadas

Quiero el por qué serraste la Fundación de Anthony y Stear

Todo esto es por esa estupidez, por una tontería estas de tan mal humor?

No es una estupidez Karen, lo que hiciste no estuvo bien.

Por Dios Williams, esa estúpida fundación era una mala inversión y yo no iba a permitir que los ancianos dudaran de ti por una mala decisión.

Ese Dinero, no es mío por lo tanto tampoco es tuyo, no entiendes que es la parte de la Fortuna De Pauna, Anthony y Stear, así como Archie tiene su parte ellos también y ni tu ni yo podemos disponer de esos dineros, ellos hubieran querido que les llegara a las personas que más lo necesitan y ni tu ni yo lo necesitamos.

Ellos están muertos Williams, los muertos no necesitan dinero los vivos si y como murieron forma parte de nuestro patrimonio.

La fundación se reabrirá, es más donaras una parte de tu fortuna personal.

No, no lo hare Williams.

Lo harás a un sigo siendo el jefe de esta Familia.

Vaya ahora sí que lo eres, no te reconozco nunca has cuestionado mis decisiones, todas por el bienestar de esta familia, todo era que esa mocosa llegara para que decidieras revelarte, que importan esos pelafustanes, que han hecho ellos por ti?, nada, porque deberemos nosotros hacer algo por ellos, acaso te agradecen, no, solo son unos muertos de hambre y tu peleas conmigo que soy tu mujer por ellos, no es justo Williams, no es justo.

No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, como puedes hablar así, cuando cambiaste?, años atrás disfrutabas ayudar a los demás.

Por favor, no seas cursi William

Ok, entonces, te quedaras sin Fondos y sin Crédito por un mes.

No me puedes hacer eso.

Ya lo Hice.

Eres un imbécil, cuando estés en problemas no pidas mi ayuda – Dijo iracunda y partió asía su habitación

El rubio ya no aguanto más y tomo asiento, se sirvió un trago y dirigió hacia su despacho, ahí saco un pequeño álbum que constaba de tan solo tres fotos, una de sus padres, él y Pauna todos sonriendo en un bello día de Campo, otra de Pauna con su sobrino de apenas unos meses y otra de Candy, con esa sonrisa tan amplia y bella que quitaba las penas, instintivamente paso su mano por el retrato y dijo en voz baja - no eh visto esta sonrisa, que la has hecho pequeña? Que la hiciste por que la escondiste para mí, si la necesito tanto – Después su pensamientos se nublaron y recordó una trágica noche donde la trato con desprecio, con total arrogancia, brusco e iracundo, serró el álbum lo coloco en su sitio, tomo otro trago y se paró junto a la chimenea y se dijo un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, y dijo – Imbécil por que la trataste así, estúpido – después se dedicó a ver el fuego de la chimenea recordando el pasado, una vida más libre, una vida más plena, una vida que solo era un recuerdo del pasado que añoraba, que deseaba, que parecía lejano y que no volvería, su alma estaba afligida, que había hecho todos esos años, cuando se Perdió "Albert el aventurero" y aprecio "Williams el jefe de la familia Andrew".

Era de madrugada – Albert!, Albert!, Despierta Albert! – Decía una voz dulzona y a la distancia

El abrió sus Ojos – Candy! Que haces aquí? – Sonrió Ampliamente. Era una Joven Rubia con la cabellera larga y muy ondulada, bellos ojos Verdes y una sonrisa que llenaba todo el espacio, quien lo llamaba, estaba sobre de el con un camisón blanco de seda, apoyada sobre sus manos.

Albert! Te amo, Albert!

Que dices, mi amor – Dijo extrañado - _Le eh dicho amor? _Su Corazón se sobresaltó con lo anteriormente dicho, de felicidad?.

Te amo – Dijo y le dio un beso muy tierno, mientras se escuchaba a manera de eco su sonrisa por todas partes.

William, Despierta, Williams.

Candy!

Soy yo, George!, ¿qué te ha pasado Williams?, ¿Porque llamas a la señorita Candy?

Perdón George, tenía un sueño raro – Dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá – George, tú crees que Candy alguna vez… se sintió… olvídalo George creo que estoy muy cansado y estresado por la Discusión de anoche.

Discusión? Que Discusión?

Con Karen, es increíble que en tanto tiempo de casados, está ahora Discutimos y creo que ella tiene razón, discutimos por una tontería, tal vez fui muy duro con ella.

Y por qué discutieron?

Por qué serró el centro de ayuda.

Y eso es una tontería Williams? Te parece una tontería?

No, no es una tontería, es más creo que fui muy dócil, Contrataste al detective?

Si!

Y como vas con el reporte que te eh pedido? Ya está terminado?

Debe de ser corto.

Pues, No es bastante largo – Dijo entregando la carpeta.

Pensé que solo habían sido algunos.

No, fueron Varios.

Y por qué, nunca dijiste nada?

Lo intente, pero me pediste que no cuestionara las decisiones de tu esposa, entonces desistí.

Disculpa George, creo que estaba segado.

No te preocupes, yo sabía que un día recuperarías la cordura

Suspiro fuerte, mientras soportaba su rostro – Creo que no eh tomado buenas Decisiones.

Lo bueno de los errores, es que siempre se aprende algo Williams

Tienes razón, solo espero poder darle solución a algunos de esos errores.

Sé que lo harás confió en ti, Ah! Y bienvenido Williams

Si creo que me había retirado mucho - dijo riendo un poco

No lo digo por eso.

Sonrió de medio lado - Limpia mi lista de hoy; hoy descansare, iré al lago y por qué no visitare a Tía Elroy y a Candy

No creo que la Señorita te quiera ver William.

Sé que le hice mucho daño, pero… No, no me justificare más, solo buscare la forma que me disculpe, les enviaste las rosas?

Supongo, que en este instante se las están entregando.

Muy bien, diles que preparen mi caballo y tomate el día libre, hoy descansaremos.

Como tú digas.

Por cierto, George busca una linda novia – Dijo guillándole un ojo, muy juguetón

En la mansión Celeste….

Candy despertaba temprano como le enseñaron de pequeña, pero tenía esa extraña necesidad de subir a un Árbol a respirar aire puro, para sentirse libre, hoy no esperaría la hora indicada para bajar, iría al subir un árbol, sonreía con la idea de ver hacia la distancia e imaginar cómo pequeña historias de personas que podrían haber a lo lejos, imaginar paisajes, imaginar aventuras, locuras, recordar cuando fue copiloto de Stear, se puso unos un pantalón negro ajustada por las caderas y una camisa blanca holgada que dejaba ver la silueta de mujer, regresaría antes de que todos despertaran y nada habría ocurrido.

Salió de la mansión como chiquilla liberada de su castigo después de un largo tiempo de encierro, corrió tan fuerte como pudo, sonriendo de felicidad, sonriendo como hace muchos años no lo hacía. En otro extremo de Chicago Albert cabalgaba como nunca tan rápido y veloz como podía, una necesidad en su alma le hacía correr desenfrenadamente en su corcel como si hubiese acontecido algo en algún lugar y él tenía que llegar. Al fin llego, llego, sonrió Plenamente, hizo unos cuantos mechones de su cabello hacia atrás, serrando los ojos un poco pues el sol que comenzaba a salir no le dejaba ver bien hacia el cielo – Llegue querido amigo, tienes tiempo para escuchar los recuerdos y los anhelos de esta atolondrada – Sonrió y se dispuso a subir al árbol – _Esa Figura? Es Candy? Si es Candy y sonríe, sonríe como antes, aún sigo pensándolo, te ves "_Más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras" – Se acercó un poco más despacio y vio como subía a árbol – Chiquilla loca nunca Cambiaras, verdad Candy.

Candy Subió, tan ágil, como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido y ella no hubiese cambiado tanto, parecía ardía en su habitad cuando al fin llego a una de las ramas más altas se tumbó sobre de ella como si fuera la cama más cómoda que hubiese Probado en toda su vida, es que para Candy White no existía un mejor sitio para despejar su mente, se sentía tan libre entre los Arboles, nunca tuvo un Padre que le aconsejara y en particular el árbol de la colina de Pony lo tomo como tal, porque, tal vez porque si en el mundo existe alguien que escucha bien los problemas es un árbol y con el soplo del viento sientes el abrazo de este buen amigo, puede que suene tonto pero para ella era lo más real que existía, es que se sentía transportarse a otro mundo. Las tristezas se pasaban con más calma en este mundo donde un padre árbol te abrazaba y sonreía grato y cálido, comprensivo y siempre calmo, Candy no pudo escoger mejor Padre ni mejores amigos. Ya arriba respiro profundo el fresco aire de la madrugada, ya el sol hacia paso a unos cálidos rayos solares anunciando que pronto seria de mañana, serró sus ojos tan plana con la sensación y recordó tiempos pasados, la nube de recuerdos trayendo a la mente recuerdos de niñez muy felices pero el cerebro es traicionero y por alguna extraña razón cuando nuestro corazón se siente feliz y tranquilo, él nos recuerda a cruel realidad, de pronto recordando juegos de niña con Annie y Tom, a su mente vino el día de la boda de Annie, después las caras de odio de Eliza y Karen y de la misma Annie tiempo después cuando le llegaron a ver para amenazarla, su corazón se helo y inevitablemente sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir, lágrimas de dolor llenas de amargura por los tiempos pasados donde su corazón murió, murió en mil pedazos tan minúsculos y pequeños que es casi imposible sanarlo y volverlo a reconstruir, o por lo menos era lo que en ese momento Candy sentía, después sintió la cruda impotencia de no poder hacer nada y el frio de la soledad que acompañada por el aire del amanecer se sentía más agudo, el frio se hacía insoportable, pero ella no abría los ojos, los mantenía herméticos, sus brazos que titiritaban del frio cubrían su cuerpo en un intento de auto abrazo, las lágrimas corrían como un cruel caudal y su alma desfallecía cansada, sollozante, melancólica, temerosa, pero siempre con la noción que debía hacer algo.

Abajo, Albert se acercó a sus destino, sonriente por el buen ánimo de Candy, se veía tan linda, tenía que acercarse y ver la dulzura de su sonrisa, una, solo una, una única vez más, la necesidad se acrecentaba, no sabía porque o era temor a descubrir lo que él tenía muy claro de lo que sentía por esa chiquilla atolondrada, pero no quería investigar, no quería saber estaba cerrado a que él era como un hermano mayor para ella nada más, que en ella veía a Pauna nada más, El hombre serio de los Andrew, el aventurero que busca ayudar siempre a los demás que ama a la naturaleza, detesta la hipocresía amaba a su esposa y ella era su hermanita, eso, eso era una atolondrada que lo hacía feliz porque le recordaba a su hermana. Ya contento por haber arribado a su destino toco el tronco del árbol sintiéndose triunfante, respiro y no desidia si subir y jugarle una broma y llamarle, de pronto un ruido que lo saco de su letargo, un sollozo, pero no podía ser, tal vez su mente le estaba jugando una jugarreta ella estaba riendo, así que no podía ser un sollozó, pero el sonido quedo seguía insistente, recordándole que en tiempos pasado él siempre estuvo para darle una mano amiga cuando su corazón estaba roto, subía, quedo al árbol recordando, cuando lloraba de pequeña y la hizo sonreír, oh fue ella lo que lo hizo sonreír a él?, cuando murió Anthony y lloraba en aquel árbol, cuando lloro por Terry, lloro tanto que estuvo en cama y el la cuido después recordó cuando lloraba aquella noche que la lastimo y su corazón se atribulo, el sollozó seguía insistente y le recordaba tanto esa, noche, ¿Cuánto tiempo abra llorado? ¿Quién la acompaño? ¿Cuántas veces más a llorado y no eh esto?, al fin llego el cuerpo estaba tumbado en una rama parecía tener frio y lloraba incesante, sin abrir los ajos ahogada en su propio llanto, quiso hablar pero su garganta hecha un nudo no le dejo, cuando al fin pudo hablar se escuchó un sonido que parecía a manera de nombre ya que por el tono y la respiración no se pudo distinguir bien.

Candy…

Continuara….


	8. Sentimientos encontrados al Amanecer

**Sentimientos Encontrados en el amanecer **

_**Candy Candy: (Según Wikipedia) Es un manga creado por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki (uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita) y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. de 1975 a 1979. Por lo tanto todos los derechos son reservados para la autora y escritora de la Manga, esta solo es una versión que se le ocurrió a una aficionada la cual no pretende obtener ningún Beneficio o Lucro a través de este escrito, solo entretener y Pasar el tiempo, les agradezco a cada uno por leer.**_

_**Dedicado a Ana Grandchester ñ.ñ **_

Subió al Árbol, Nervioso, angustiado, ya arriba la pudo ver ahí tumbada en una rama sollozando, gimiendo su corazón se acongojo quiso llamarle pero su garganta hecha nudo no se lo permitía, al fin su garganta dejo salir sonido por su boca y se escuchó un llamado dócil y débil:

Candy!

Abrió los ajos y ágilmente se enderezo y dijo – ah! – Extrañada pregunto – ¿Pero tú que haces acá?

Perdón, te vi a lo lejos y decidí ver si necesitabas algo.

Necesitar algo? Yo de ti? Pues quien te has creído – Decía con extrañeza, seco sus lágrimas con el dorso y recobro su postura seria.

Perdón, no quise perturbarte, e… es… es solo que hace mucho tiempo no conversamos y mientras me acercaba escuche que llorabas, ¿qué ha sucedido Candy? ¿Por qué llorabas? Y no niegues que lo hacías.

Por qué debería de hacerlo? No niego que lo hacía, pero tampoco tengo por qué darte explicaciones, recuerda que no eres nada mío, oh si lo siento eres mi Tío, pero aun así no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. – Después de decir esto bajo de tres saltos. Y él la siguió.

Ya en el suelo – Si Tía Elroy te ve en estas te mataría, es que nunca cambiaras pequeña atolondrada. – Dijo sonriente tratando de limar asperezas.

Ella con semblante serio dijo – Tío Williams, mi madre me conoce muy bien, sabe que a veces una dama debe de escapar de las normativas que se nos son impuestas, también sabe que es solo eso un escape que dura pequeños instante y después todo recobra su caudal – terminando de decir esto se dio media vuelta y camino erguida como si nada hubiese ocurrido, mientras que dentro de ella seguía la cruel batalla de sentimientos, pero no sería vista débil y menos por él.

La tomo por el brazo y dijo – Ya no hagas esto Candy, no me trates mas así, con esa indiferencia, con esa frialdad, esa no eres tú, no puedes haber cambiado tanto, no tú, tu no, te hice mucho daño, lo sé, debemos hablar de eso, te hice daño y lo único que puedo hacer es ofrecerte disculpas, puedes golpearme, puedes gritar, llorar, lo que quieras pero ya no, ya no más, no lo hagas, no sigas así, no soporto verte así - Suplicaba con la voz quebradiza casi en lágrimas, no sabía por qué le suplicaba pero si sabía que no quería perderla, tenía una extraña necesidad de tenerla junto a él, ya no soportaría no verla otra vez, tantos años de culpabilidad, recordando su rostro cuando la trato tan mal, tanto tiempo preguntándose donde y como estaba, tanto tiempo sin ella habían sido como una agonía en la cual se la había pasado anestesiado, ahora que recobraba la vida, no quería, no iba a permitir alejarse de ella. Tal vez ese fue el motivo por el cual no se percató del comportamiento de Karen.

Mientras lo escuchaba, su puño se serró al igual que sus ojos, una lagrima bajo por su blanca y helada mejía, por el Hielo de la mañana, su corazón se acongojo, después respiro Profundo y dijo – Quien se cree que es, señor Williams Andrew, perdón Patriarca del prestigioso Clan Andrew, la línea de sangre del linaje le dio el poder sobre de esta familia, de la cual fue forzada a ser parte de ella, por mucho tiempo quise apartarme de ustedes a pesar de que habían hecho mucho por mí, sabía que a la larga me ocasionaría Problema, ja, el famoso tío abuelo resulto ser mi amigo, oh el que creía que era mi amigo y siempre me lo oculto, resulta que para él, yo era una especie de juguete con el que se divertía, la que pensaba yo que me odiaba, resulto siendo mi única aliada, ahora por la única razón que no dejo a esta familia es por ella, pero el precio es alto porque tengo que soportar a su real alteza y a… a su queridísima esposa, no se equivoque, señor Andrew, que pertenezca a esta familia no significa que aún me pueda dar órdenes e inmiscuirse, así que aléjese, suficiente daño me ha hecho, no tiene usted benevolencia? Ya es suficiente – voltio su cuerpo hacia él y dijo solemne – Déjeme en Paz.

La tomo de los hombros para poco después abrazarla y llorando decía, discúlpame Candy, perdón, perdóname, perdóname Candy, decía entre el llanto.

Ella abrió grandes los ojos verde esmeralda y su corazón tambaleo, pensó perdonarle, lo deseo y en un sollozó dijo – Albert!

Perdoname Candy, nunca quise hacerte tanto daño pequeño, nunca quise ocasionarte dolor.

Albert! – decía tambaleante.

El ojís azul se incorporó y su corazón dijo – te amo – y mientras sus lágrimas caían por instinto beso los pequeños labios color carmesí, los beso con tanto sentimiento que si alguien los hubiese visto hubiese llorado por lo que transmitían, ella recibía el beso llorando, sus corazones estaban acongojados, se necesitaban el uno al otro, pero no era suficiente. Se separaron del beso, ella le dio una bofetada y él se quedó parado sin entender lo sucedido, sin entender lo que había dicho o hecho, su terquedad no le dejaba entender.

El agua caía sobre su cabeza otorgándole alivio, alivio al dolor de cabeza que no dejaba de punzar incesante, constante y molesto, salió de la ducha secando la cabellera rubia, se sentó en la cama y agarro un retrato de la mesita de noche, eran los chicos del Hogar de Pony ya era tiempo de poner a salvo las tierras, de ponerlos a salvo a ellos. El Maquillaje era la solución para ocultar lo que su rostro dejaba a la luz, logro su cometido y bajo como siempre a la hora indicada del desayuno tal cual como la etiqueta lo dictaba el reloj daba la hora y ella aparecía por la puerta, pero sus ojos se abrieron como ventana al ver al rubio sentado a la cabecera de la mesa – Buen Día – dijo titubeante pero con temple.

Buen Día Querida – dijo sonriente la anciana.

Buen Día mi querida y bella Prometida - Dijo el apuesto Ojís miel, levantándose de su puesto, besando galante la mano de la doncella y ayudándole a sentarse.

Buen Día Candy.

Como esta Tío Williams! – Decía mientras tomaba asiento y algo asombrada.

Muy bien Candy, me alegra ver que tu Prometido es muy atento contigo.

Sí, siempre ha cuidado de mi desde que nos conocimos, siempre pendiente de mi – Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de este pidiendo apoyo.

Como dejar sola a alguien tan linda como tú.

Cuando es la boda? – dijo antes de tomar un bocado.

Aun no hay fecha William, están esperando a los padres de Dylan para fijar la fecha.

Eso está bien, pero no es conveniente que vivan bajo el mismo techo y sin fijar una fecha.

Dudas de mí? Crees que estoy demasiado vieja como para no velar por el Bienestar de mi Propia hija.

No estoy diciendo eso tía.

Pues no te atrevas a sugerirlo William se te olvida quien fue la que trato de enseñarte a dirigir esta familia, porque a pesar de mis intentos no aprendiste nada, aun no entiendo por qué delegaste poder de decidir.

No comprendo a que se refiere.

Ya te lo he dicho antes, le diste mucha libertad a tu esposa.

Madre no es el momento, deja que el Tío se las arregle el sabrá lo que hace.

Gracias por tu apoyo Candy.

No es apoyo no se equivoque tío, solo es que en Escocia y acá usted es el Patriarca y nosotros no tenemos por qué discutir sus decisiones, solo acatarlas no es así.

No es así Candy, el Consejo aún puede frenarlo.

Ya no eres parte del consejo, ahora lo es la esposa del Tío. Deja de cuestionarlo total ya no nos afecta, Dylan se hace cargo de tu fortuna y puedes confiar en su juicio.

No hables como si no te importáramos.

A que te refieres Tío – dijo sonriente.

Archie y yo, no hables como si no te importamos.

No es así Tío, yo lo respeto como patriarca que es y a Archie lo quiero como un verdadero Primo oh como un hermano.

Somos amigos lo recuerdas.

No, no lo somos, yo era amiga de Albert y él era una farsa por lo que no tengo amigo.

El rubio froto su cara con una de sus manos y dijo – Tanto daño te hice que te cambie así? Lo remediare de alguna forma, lo prometo - Habiendo dicho esto salió de la habitación.

No crees que fuiste muy cruel con el Candy

No, no lo creo.

Es tu tío y según entendí fueron amigos.

Fuimos, no, fui amiga de alguien que no existía

Candy no te ha contado. Ella era tan rebelde que fue encontrá de mi voluntad y se fue a vivir a un apartamentico de quinta a cuidar a mi sobrino, que había perdido la memoria, aunque yo no sabía que era mi sobrino en aquel tiempo, pero estaba tan avergonzada de su comportamiento que no me intereso investigar, ella lo cuido muy bien e hizo que sanara, según me dijo George era muy buenos amigos.

El bello hombre Blanco de cabello ondulado se sorprendió y la volvió a ver, ciertamente no conocía nada de su pasado, debió ser muy doloroso para ella como para no atreverse a contar nada.

Se le nublo la vista y dijo – No recordemos el pasado tía, además que esa persona no existía, solo era una farsa más.

Te equivocas, yo creo que esa persona que conociste era más real que la que conoces ahora.

Me retiro, disculpen no me siento muy bien.

En la Biblioteca se encontraba un joven doctor confuso, amaba mucho a Candy y no sabía cómo ayudarla, era doctor pero la herida que había en el corazón de ella no sabía si era capaz de sanarla, que debería hacer? Preguntarle qué había pasado, tal vez no obtendría respuesta y ella lo alejaría, era lo más probable, acompañarlo callado sin saber que decir o como ayudar, era sofocante pero parece que siempre era al único punto al que podía llegar.

En el sofá de su habitación El joven actor tomaba una copa, extrañando al ser que más amaba, la única mujer que le había brindado la calma que su alma necesitaba, la única que había transformado el caos de su vida en paz un poquito de paz, la única mujer que era capaz de subir a un árbol como un pequeño mono pecoso, la única que le sacaba una sonrisa aun cuando ella no estaba, presente en cuerpo, la única mujer testaruda y tan rebelde como el, la única por la cual se volvía loco, con tan solo verla oh sentir su aroma, por ella y solo por ella tenía el coraje y el estómago suficiente para traicionar a su amigo, para acostarse con aquella descarada, por fingir indiferencia, por dar la vida, en el pasado fue cobarde pero ahora daría la vida por ella, solo que ella ya no lo amaba como antes, ya no le veía igual y eso dolía mucho, pero lo lograría de alguna forma que fuera como antes, que lo viera como antes, llegaría el día en que se amaran con locura y fueran felices para siempre.

En su despacho, trabajando en su supuesto día libre, se encontraba agobiado, no entendía por que la había besado, no entendía por qué ella actuaba así, que le había hecho para que cambiara así, que había ocurrido, que había pasado con su Candy, estaba Frustrado y necesitaba salir corriendo, gritar, pero para donde, qué hacer, se sentía asfixiá, cuando el toque a su puerta lo saco del trance.

Albert! Pensé que era tu día libre, ¿Qué haces aca?

Si lo era, pero vine de igual forma.

Tienes que descansar, el clan entrara en pánico si te enfermas.

Si, esa terrible maldición

Maldición? – Dijo extrañado el castaño.

Candy! Candy está muy resentida.

No, me hagas recordar, porque soy capaz de olvidar quien eres y golpearte.

Pegame Archie, Pegame, tal vez así pueda pensar mejor y entender por qué cambio tanto.

Si, cambio, supongo que no le ha tocado fácil.

Nunca fue fácil para ella y creo que la Familia Andrew solo le ha complicado la vida.

Dirás tú, yo no la he lastimado.

Pero el apellido sí.

Nunca lo quiso tener.

Lo sé.

Noto un tono de tristeza.

Fui a la mansión Celeste y quise desayunar con ellos, pero Candy me trato tan indiferente.

Si quieres puedo hablar con ella.

Si, habla con ella pero no intercedas por mí, solo hazle compañía, se debe de sentir muy sola. No la dejes.

No era necesario que lo pidas, lo hago con mucho gusto.

Gracias Archie.

No te preocupes que te harás más viejo – dijo sonriendo mientras salía del despacho.

Lo vio salir y callo en su sofá rendido y agobiado se quedó completamente dormido. Sueño o razonamiento, no se puede distinguir cuando dormimos todo parece confuso y lógico a la vez, lo cierto es que nuestro sueños están hechos por hechos reales de nuestra vida o por simples deseos o miedos del corazón, pero siempre insieran la esencia de nuestro subconsciente, lo cierto es que en ese sueño Albert vio más que cuando estuvo despierto todos esos años de matrimonio con Karen, en ese sueño entendió mas o se hizo más preguntas de las que había hecho. Pequeños lapsos de tiempo pasaron en el sueño del acaudalado Albert Andrew y las laguas aumentaron y sus ansias por descubrir lo que en realidad había sucedido aumentaron.

Algunos piensan en el Karma como la esencia de todo, otros dicen que Dios mismo intervine para castigar a los que la hacen, pero siempre está el punto místico y espiritual en las explicaciones, al igual que todo a nuestro alrededor todo, absolutamente todo tiene que ver con el afán de las personas de explicar el ser mismo de los seres humanos, Religión, razonamiento, cada uno en su distinta forma quiere explicar el por qué estamos acá y que toda acción tiene una reacción. Los sucesos dicen que Karen Andrew Pronto será desenmascarada y aun sus supuestos aliados se vendrán encontrá de ella por buscar su Propio bienestar.

Ya era Fines de Junio y la mañana estaba particularmente bellísima, una de esas mañanas donde todo parece estar perfecto. Candy Andrew peinaba su larga cabellera y comenzaba a trenzarla con singular picardía y buen humor viendo a través del hermoso ventanal de su habitación, un toque a su puerta la despertó del trance en el que se encontraba.

Pase.

Señorita, el joven Gran-Chester, está en la cocina dice que quiere conversar con usted.

Terry! – Dijo extrañada

Si, el actor.

Creo que no has dormido Natacha debes de estar viendo mal.

No hay equivocación, el señor dijo que quiere charlar en Privado con la señorita.

_Terry aquí y a estas horas?_ – Pensaba incrédula mientras baja las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina – Terry! Que haces acá? – dijo sonriente y extrañada por la visita a tempranas horas

Me siento satisfecho – Dijo pícaro guiñando un ojo.

Satisfecho?

Por supuesto Pecosa, si tus ojos mostraron alegría al verme.

Tonto.

Hablemos en la biblioteca – Dijo mientras la tomaba por el brazo sacándola de ahí.

Llegando a la biblioteca y después que el galante actor cerró la puerta ella dijo: Y bien cuál es el misterio señor Gran-Chester – alzando la ceja y con un tono soberbio

No, creo que me gusto más el recibimiento de la cocina, mejor volvamos – Dijo tomándola del brazo con un tono un tanto gracioso.

Terry! No te hagas el gracioso.

Así está mejor y ve pensando cómo me recompensaras – Dijo pícaro

Recompensarte?

Pecosa, cada día estas más lenta, Creo que la aristocracia no te sienta tan bien.

Terry!

Jajajajaja, perdiste el sentido del humor?

Si no tienes nada que decirme – Dijo mientras tomaba camino asía la salida.

La tomo del brazo – Tu ganas.

Sentémonos.

Si será mejor que te sientes

Tan grave es.

Bueno si muy grave

Y de que se trata.

Que tenemos a Karen Andrew.

Terry! Casi me da un infarto, pero explica.

Acá tengo una foto de la respetable señora Andrew siéndole infiel a mi querido amigo con otro Hombre.

Enserio!

Por supuesto pecosa – Dijo giñando un ojo – solo hay un problema.

Y cuál es?

El otro Hombre; soy yo.

Tú? – Dijo tomando la foto y con un tono de espanto

Te cuento.

SI por favor - Dijo mientras miraba anonadada la foto que rebelaba a Karen Andrew completamente desnuda con él en la cama.

Pues veras, cuando me fui de la mansión te dije que no podían relacionarnos o saber que teníamos una buena relación para ganar la confianza de la res … de la señora Andrew.

Si! Pero jamás imagine que te acotaras con ella.

Celosa – Dijo alzando la ceja.

Terry!

Bueno al llegar al hotel la encontré ahí, me dio una excusa barata que no le creí y bueno coqueteo y se me ocurrió que si no podíamos saber a qué horas se encontraba con Zorrillo de Neal, tenía que crear una manera de dejar ver su reputación y así comenzó.

Pero como obtuviste la foto.

Dejame continuar.

Está bien, solo que me parece sorprendente que te acostaras con ella.

Jajajajajaaj, no se te quitara de la cabeza no?

Es solo que te acostaste con ella

Jajajajajaaj tontita, lo hice por ti

Sigue contando.

En uno de nuestros encuentros nos siguió Eliza.

Eliza!

Si, la loca esa pensó que yo no me había percatado de su presencia, poco después que despedí a Karen, me le acerqué por la espalda y le pregunte que hacia siguiéndome y me dio, Terry hay de ti si el Tío se entera de esto.

Oh! No.

Bueno le pregunte ¿y queremos que se entere?, Respondió no pensaras que seré tu cómplice. En ningún momento pensé eso querida. Entonces no te importa que le cuente?. Quieres contarle?. Esto me suena a un buen trato. Depende de si queremos lo mismo. Me gustaría que se enterara el Tío, así quedaría libre. Para ti acaso? No, eh dicho eso, solo quiero librar a la familia de alguien como ella. Para darles una matriarca como tú. Bueno, la idea no suena mal. Jajajajajaaj, me lo suponía. Entonces cooperamos?. Es un trato.

Y entonces.

Lo siguiente que paso es que ella estaba en la habitación, tomo la foto y yo te estoy contando todo Pecosa.

Y podemos confiar en ella?

Por supuesto que no pecosa, pero si podemos sacar provecho de su erróneo interés, Albert nunca se fijaría en ella.

Pues, no lo sé, a fin de cuentas se casó con Karen, no es así.

Tienes razón, cuando pase todo esto, si aún tengo amigo, tendré que hablar con el acerca de su gusto por las mujeres – Dijo coqueto, guiñándole un ojo.

Acaso tú tienes mejor gusto que el

Por supuesto pecosa

Si lo puedo ver perfectamente en esta foto.

Lo hice solo por ti.

Pero creo que no te disgusto mucho, se te ve muy feliz.

Estas Celosa.

No, lo estoy, es solo que se te ve tan satisfecho.

Quieres verme satisfecho en tu lecho.

Terry - Dijo amenazante.

Ja, no te imaginas el esfuerzo que hice para estar con ella, sabes que no soy sociable.

Déspota diría, eres muy grosero con las personas.

Ahí lo tienes, ya entiendes lo difícil que fue para mí, soportar sus chillidos y ese asqueroso olor, me repugnaba por que no era… no era tuyo, no eras tú y eso lo hacía más difícil.

Por favor Terry – Dijo abochornada.

Te amo.

Es solo…

Es solo que tú ya no me amas.

Cuando me subí a aquel tren después de que te quedaras con Susana, me resigne a vivir sin ti y supongo que aprendí a vivir así.

Entonces, comencemos de nuevo.

Comenzar ¿qué? actorcito, se le olvida que ella es mi prometida.

Ciertamente Doctorcito de Quinta, no pudiste escoger peor momento.

Dylan!

Candy!

Terry obtuvo una prueba mira.

Es que yo si te quiero ayudar pecosa, mientras que él se aprovechaba de tu cercanía yo trabajaba.

Jajajajajaaj, trabajo? Pero si está en su entorno, no creo que le resultara dificultoso

Estoy ayudando.

A quien a usted mismo, porque lo que veo acá es que consiguió amante. Y que paso con el moreno ese Neal ¿es su nombre?

Amante? Acostarme con ella fue un sacrificio, sacrificio que hice por Candy y No te preocupes a conseguiré evidencias. Tengo testigos.

Testigos?

Si los tengo, te cuento pecosa. Una señora ahí regordeta dijo que ella ayudaría en todo lo necesario.

Si!

Así como lo oyes.

Parece que les está hiendo muy bien chicos.

Tía!

Señora Elroy!

Señor Gran-chéster, Dylan, Candy, Buen día. Entonces que aran?

La mandaremos un anónimo al Tío Andrew, creo que mancharemos la cara de Terry y le mandaremos una nota que diga: ten cuidado es uno de tantos, pronto tendrá noticias.

Me parece, pero por que no dejamos el rostro para que vea que es el Señor Gran-Chester.

Terry, ya ha hecho bastante, no quiero arruinar una amistad de años por hacerles pagar por lo que me hicieron.

El señor Gran-Chester?

Si, te cuento Tía.

Continuara…


	9. Verdades Descubiertas

**Verdades descubiertas **

_**Candy Candy: (Según Wikipedia) Es un manga creado por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki (uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita) y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. de 1975 a 1979. Por lo tanto todos los derechos son reservados para la autora y escritora de la Manga, esta solo es una versión que se le ocurrió a una aficionada la cual no pretende obtener ningún Beneficio o Lucro a través de este escrito, solo entretener y Pasar el tiempo, les agradezco a cada uno por leer.**_

_**Dedicado a CELESTE SALUDOS ñ.ñ **_

En la Biblioteca de la Mansión Celeste, un cuarteto conversaba.

Dos meses y será mi cumpleaños, espero que hagas los preparativos Candy.

Igual que todos los años.

Pero este será especial Candy.

Especial?

Si invitaremos a los padres de Dylan, a las familias más prestigiosas de Gales, Escocia, Londres, Al Consejo de los Andrew. Lo mejor de Reino Unido y América.

Por qué tanta Gente Tía! – Pregunto el Ojís Miel.

A la señora Andrew, quiere una fiesta con toda la aristocracia.

Por supuesto vendrá el Duque de Gran-chéster.

Supongo.

Entonces es muy importante que todo quede de maravilla Candy, tienes que lucirte.

Que Planea Tía! – Esta Vez fue Candy

Espero que para entonces Tengan, más Pruebas de la Pésima decisión del Consejo con respecto a su nueva matriarca y que se den a conocer todas estas Pruebas.

Pero… Pero Tía! No sería bien visto y los Andrew quedarían mal.

Ya mucho tiempo hemos vivido guardando las apariencia, debemos asumir los errores y enfrentarlos con la frente en alto, somos sobrevivientes de una larga línea de sangre, bien afamada, debemos permanecer honorables como tales, no lo había entendido, pero ahora lo entiendo es momento de asumir responsabilidades y si esta es la única manera.

Pero no tendrá apoyo del consejo.

Lo sé, pero si quiero que esta familia sobreviva por muchas generaciones, se tiene que hacer, que se diga que los Andrew somos honorables que aceptamos nuestros errores y los corregimos para bien.

Me gusta cómo piensa Tía!

Señor Gran-chéster.

Seré acoso el único que la esté llamando señora Elroy!

Está bien, me puede decir Tía.

Jajaja, nunca tuve una tía, no se arrepentirá.

Eso espero.

Todos reían a carcajadas, un aire ameno se respiraba, mientras que en medio de la charla entre sonrisas y bromas salían los planes para los próximos dos meses. El día había pasado muy rápido y Terry salió como una sombra para que nadie lo viese.

Era Primero de julio de 1947 y al despacho de William Andrew llego un anónimo.

Buen Día William.

Buen Día, George.

Han traído un sobre para ti, pero no tiene remitente.

No posee remitente, que extraño – Tomo el sobre que George le ofrecía y lo abrió, sus ojos se abrieron, la impresión lo dejo inmóvil.

Que sucede? Malas Noticias?

Apenas si pudo salir de su impresión y dijo – Y el detective?

Aún faltan tres días para su informe.

Dile que lo necesito ya.

Por qué, que ha ocurrido.

Es ella.

Ella quien William

Karen… con otro Hombre, necesito saber si esto es cierto.

Entiendo, me comunicare con él en este instante – Dijo esto y salió de la oficina cerrando tras de sí las enormes Puertas de Cedro.

Albert, estaba atribulado, caminaba de un lado para otro, no podía concentrarse en su trabajo, solo tenía en la mente esa foto y la pregunta por qué?

Tocaron a la puerta de su oficina y él dijo – Pase.

William, el detective ya está aquí.

Hazlo pasar y que nadie nos moleste.

Comprendo.

Buna Tarde Señor Andrew.

Tome asiento y dígame que ha podido averiguar.

Creo que no son noticias Gratas Señor.

Explíquese.

Bueno, no tengo el documento hecho, aun.

No se preocupe por el documento y cuente que es lo que ha averiguado.

Pues Vera, su señora tiene un horario muy complejo.

A que se refiere?

Los lunes, jueves y viernes por la tarde tiene citas con un actor de Browey muy reconocido y los martes, miércoles y sábados con un joven muy rico.

Citas? A que se refiere con citas?

Encuentros Señor, existen personas quienes dicen que con el joven moreno de buena familia tiene más de dos años que se encuentra con él y que con el joven actor solo tiene aproximadamente un mes. Espero tenerle Fotos la próxima vez para que verifique.

Yo tengo una.

No lo sabía.

Si lego esta mañana.

Oh! Lo lamento señor.

Gracias por su trabajo que tenga buena tarde.

Buena Tarde- Dijo esto y salió.

Albert, estaba devastado, no comprendía el por qué, no sabía qué hacer, por lo que le dijo a George que dijera que tenía reuniones en New York y que tenía que salir de inmediato que preparara la caballa de Lakewood y que nadie se acercará quería estar solo por un tiempo, Así que George hizo tal cual él le dijo, George nunca lo había visto así parecía que hubiese muerto de dolor.

En una Centro Nocturno de Chicago George tomaba un trago, pensando en lo duro que debía de ser todo esto para William, lo veía como un hermano menor, cuando una joven muy Provocadora le dijo a su espalda – Quiere bailar?

No estoy de ánimo – Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la chica – Doroty.

George… Perdón Señor George.

Que haces acá chiquilla?

Es mi día Libre y quise divertirme un poco.

Este no es lugar para una mucama de los Andrew.

Supongo que no, pero es lugar para la mano derecha del señor.

Aclaro un poco la garganta y dijo – No es tu Problema.

Supongo que si el sitio está bien para la mano derecha del señor Andrew, está bien para su cama.

Haz como quieras chiquilla latosa.

Que le pasa señor por que bebe así?

Después de unas cuantas respuestas toscas y un par de tragos George le conto acerca de los Problemas que tenía el señor Andrew.

Deben de ser buenos amigos.

Siempre cuide de él, viaje con él, creo que lo veo como mi familia, ya que no poseo una propia.

Bueno es mejor así, la señora no se merece al señor.

Tienes razón.

No tiene Familia.

Una Hermana, hace mucho que no la veo, no sé nada de ella.

Yo tengo 8 hermanitos, hace mucho no los veo, pero trabajo duro para que puedan estar bien.

Y por qué no los ves?

No están cerca.

Pero sabes dónde están.

Si

Y por qué no estas allá.

Un día no es suficiente.

Oh! Ya veo, que te parece una semana?

Una semana sería estupendo, pero no cuento con ella.

Bueno llevas años sirviendo a la familia puedo sugerirle algo a William seguro no se niega.

Usted aria eso por mí.

Sí, no hay Problema.

Después de una charla amena, bailaron un rato, mientras bebían. En la habitación de George.

Tienes las tetas Grandes.

Te gustan.

Sí.

Muérdelas.

Con gusto, mamacita rica. – Tomo el seno duro con una de sus manos mientras sostenía a Doroty contra la pared, lamio el pezón y después lo mordió tan duro como pudo. Mientras mamaba los senos de la chica bajo la mano por su cintura, luego por sus muslos por debajo de la falda metió su mano por debajo del Biquini que llevaba y metió su dedo en su vagina mientras lo metía y lo sacaba, adentro y afuera, besaba el cuello apasionado, mientras ella gemía y dijo – Cógeme – en medio de la excitación y el desenfreno – Cógeme , Cógeme – Pedía mientras arañaba la espalda – cógeme, cógeme – el ya no aguanto, escucharla pidiéndole que la tomara su miembro creció a un mas y con una estocada con tres de sus dedos dentro ella sintió como el líquido bajaba de ella, la llevo a la cama, quitándose el pantalón lo más rápido que pido y la camisa, se acostó sobre de ella desabrochando el vestido mientas comía de sus seños sediento, su miembro creía más y más duro, firme, cuando se deshizo de toda esa ropa que le estorbaba, se introdujo en ella voraz, cruel, tan duro como podía le daba envestida, mientras ella gemía y gritaba - mas, mas, papi , si más, huy que rico, que poya más rica, que dura, que dura, dame más, quiero poya, dame, que rico, que rico, huy, que delicia, deme más duro, más duro, más duro, mas, así, así, así, así, así, hayyyyyyyyyy, así, quiero, mas, que rica poya, follameeeeeeeeee – la insistencia en su voz quebradiza por el jadeo, excitaban más al hombre ansiosa por la carne joven sediento, saciándose, como animal hambriento, la puso en cuatro y le daba estocada, fuertes, violentes llenas de virilidad, mientras apretaba los pechos tan duro como podía, mordiendo la oreja de la joven, besándole la boca y le daba más duro cada vez como ella le pedía, hasta que cayeron exhausto del éxtasi y aun si después de eso le dio más.

Ya casi amaneciendo, Doroty embramada por lo viril que él era, se subió a él, metió el pene dentro de ella y comenzó a tomarlo más lento y como si fuera un caballo.

Así te gusta?

Si

Como es que nunca supe que eras tan bueno en la cama, por dios que pene más grande y rico, lo quiero todo, todo acá dentro, dámelo, todo.

Cógelo mamacita, es tuyo, Comételo.

Huy si es mío, que rico lo quiero, lo quiero, te voy a dejar sin una gota de este semen tan rico y delicioso, lo quiero todo dentro de mí, vente, vente adentro de mí, lo quiero, quiero sentirte como fluyes, papito rico. Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, que rico, que rico que rico.

Seguían insistentes parecían que nunca acabarían, hasta que la luz del día les dio y fue el detonante de la realidad, se ducharon y nerviosos a un a pesar de lo ocurrido, se tapaban temerosos su desnudes, con una sonrisa en el rostro de satisfacción se vistieron y tomaron su camino.

Mientras George pasaba una noche como hacía ya tiempo no pasaba, Albert, tenía una noche, no tan agradable, como podía amarla tanto hasta tal punto de quedar ciego a lo que ella hacía, más de dos años engañándolo, dos amantes, o tal vez, ella fue en contra de lo que él creía, había abandonado su amor por la naturaleza y ella así le pagaba y Candy, habrá sido verdad que tenía un amante, o tan solo fue una excusa para tomar su propio crimen, la culpa y la tristeza no le dejaron pasar una buena noche.

Era cerca del mediodía y George llego con algo de comida y con un sobre.

Te llego esto.

Qué es?

No te preocupes este si trae remitente.

Una invitación?

Si a mí también me envió una la señorita Candy

Oh es por el cumpleaños 85 de Tía Elroy, con todo esto lo había olvidado.

Bueno la señorita Candy está preparando la resección.

Sera algo gracioso, no te parece Candy preparando una resección.

Pues tal vez te equivoques.

Puede ser tengo bastante tiempo equivocándome

Tengo entendido que ella es muy buena preparando banquetes, fiestas, resecciones, según tengo informes en Escocia y Londres las chicas se peleaban por que ella preparara sus resecciones.

MI Candy, Candy

Si la señorita Candy.

Tendré que verlo. Bueno son dos meses de anticipación así que con el tiempo está bien según la costumbre.

Ves.

Si pero no quiere decir nada.

Esperemos a ver.

Tampoco fue una buena noche para Candy, se preguntó toda la noche la reacción de Albert, sabía que estaría sufriendo pues amaba a su esposa, entonces sufría ella, la mañana pasaba lenta acusa de su angustia y es que cuando queremos que el tiempo pase rápido es cuando más tarda en pasar, aunque el tiempo no era todo el problema aún estaba la cosa de saber cómo se encontraba el cómo había reaccionado eso la sofocaba aún más.

Archie esperaba impaciente que su esposa bajara, si no se apuraba seguro llegarían tarde, Annie si se esmeraba en su apariencia, nunca pensó encontrar a alguien que viera tan meticulosamente su apariencia, ciertamente el amo de la moda se quedaba boqui abierto, con tanta meticulosidad. Archie Andrew además de poseer buena apariencia física y atractivo varonil poseía buen gusto por la moda y la elegancia, solo vestía trajes de Fath Con cortes Franceses muy exclusivos, ese día en particular lucía un precioso esmoquin en un tono Azul Oscuro que resaltaba el atractivo del joven, era una simple cena con la familia pero el atractivo castaño lucia espectacular. Annie demoraba en la habitación, debía lucir espectacular, irían a casa de Tía Abuela Elroy y no permitiría que Archie se fijara ni un tanto en Candy sin duda, hoy deslumbraría tanto que Candy se opacaría.

Llegaban a la mansión Celeste y Annie se sentía complacida, hoy si lo conseguiría nadie vería a Candy y ella sería el centro de Atención. Entraron al salón para ser recibidos por Elroy Andrew muy feliz de ver a su sobrino que se veía tan atractivo.

Buenas Noches tía.

Archie querido.

Señora Elroy – Dijo la morena haciendo una semi-reverencia.

Annie, querida, como están los señores Brither

Muy bien Gracias.

Y Candy Tía, ¿Dónde está Candy?

Candy, debe de estar en el jardín, ordenare que la busque y sirvan la cena, esperemos en el comedor.

Archie, como esta?

Muy bien, y tu como tratas a mi Prima?

No, se preocupe está en buenas manos. Señora Cornwell

Señor Dahl.

No estabas con Candy querido.

Lo estaba tía, pero recibió una llamada en la Biblioteca así que la tuve que dejar, no se preocupé en un momento nos alcanza.

Llamada? De que se tratara.

Son partes de los Preparativos para la fiesta de Tía Elroy.

Veo que tú y mi tía se llevan muy bien.

Por supuesto que sí, estoy muy agradecida con él por cuidar a Candy, además pronto formara parte de la familia.

Annie es parte de la familia y nunca has dejado que te diga tía.

Es diferente Archibald

Diferente?

Señora Cornwell! Luce encantadora.

Oh! Muchas gracias, es la última moda en Francia.

Sin duda el rosa viejo le da un aire regio.

Gracias por notarlo, es de uno de los mejores diseñadores de Francia yo fui una de las Primeras en obtener su colección.

Oh, ya veo, si es muy buena colección a Candy le fascino mucho cuando la obtuvo hace 6 meses, creo que fue hace 6 meses, verdad Tía.

No lo recuerdo bien, Candy dejo de usar esa temporada ase mucho, creo que ha pasado más tiempo. – Annie se sintió algo abochornada por lo que su esposo intervino.

Candy está preparando la fiesta de compromiso.

No, es por el cumpleaños de tía Abuela.

Tía, es cierto su cumpleaños se acerca.

Por lo visto ya casi no te importo, no puedo creer que lo olvides.

No, es así tía, me importa mucho.

Y Candy nos omitió con la invitación, por lo visto no piensa invitar a su Primo y a su esposa.

Te equivocas Annie, yo le pedí entregarles la invitación personalmente, dado que es uno de los sobrinos que crie como Hijo propio.

Pero, si demora, una verdadera dama no hace esperar a los invitados de esa Forma.

Siento la demora, Annie – Era Candy la que hablaba mientras entraba a la habitación – pero tenía que contestar era llamada de Escocia confirmando asistencia a la fiesta de tía Abuela.

Escocia?

Archie, que gusto, Si escocia vendrá el consejo.

El consejo?

Hay Candy, el consejo no vendría por ti.

No por mí pero por mi madre sí.

Por favor.

Si no lo puedes creer, entonces te esperamos ansiosos en la fiesta, te llevaras muchas sorpresas

Candy luces espectacular.

Gracias Archie.

Tengo por prometida a la mujer más bella de Chicago, verdad Primo.

Jajajaj, Primo! Bueno no puedo negar lo que acabas de decir, Primo.

Archie!

Es que hoy Candy luce bella. Y ese vestido.

No te concentres en mi Archie mejor prestale atención a tu esposa que lleva puesto un vestido de verdad vello de Fath aun que de una colección algo anticuada.

Candy hablando de moda, esto si es insólito.

Para que veas Primito.

Bueno no puedo negar que tienes un gusto exquisito Candy. Pero recuerda que acá la moda de Francia llega un poco tarde.

Bueno tienes razón.

Cenamos?

Cenemos.

La cena estuvo rodeada de Risas y buen ánimos, por acepción a una persona que se sentía fuera de lugar y su altives no le sirvió de nada, por más que intentaba ganarle a Candy nunca lo podía conseguir, pero a la fiesta, en la fiesta no le ganaría si tenía que hacer que Archie fuera con ella a casa Dior Parí lo haría pero le ganaría a Candy y en su propia fiesta, en su terreno.

Archibald Cornwell a los ojos de todos y a los de su esposa era feliz, pero en medio de la noche cuando su esposa dormía y de vez en cuando después de haberse amado él se levantaba y caminaba hacia el portal del lago, preguntándose si hubiese sido verdaderamente feliz con Candy, oh si debió buscar a otra mujer, se sentía vacío y solo, una sensación de soledad terrible, ahí estaba su esposa, bella, sexy, buena esposa, dama reconocida por la sociedad, pero aun así, no era suficiente, ella se había vuelto parte de su vida, pero no sentía esa sensación que Stear le confeso que sentía con Paty de complementación, que se completaban el uno al otro, el quería saber que se sentía, porque con Annie, solo se sentía vacío, en un letargo, que podía ser? Será que así era el amor? Una vida tranquila, buenas amistades, comodidad, buena ropa, dinero, sentirse como en un sueño visto desde lejos, viéndose desde lejos sabiendo que es el pero no sintiendo que es el que está vivo, viéndose siempre de lejos, porque no podía sentirse completo y satisfechos.

Y es que a veces cuando pensamos que tenemos todo lo que queremos, lo que nos hará realmente felices, nos damos cuenta que tal vez nada de eso era necesario, pero que lo queremos y no nos llena no, nos gratifica y aun que hagamos actividades para retribuir un poco a los demás con lo que hemos recibido, aun se siente la sensación de vacío, acaso será cierta la frase que dice que los corazones débiles se refugian en corazones más débiles ocasionando la insatisfacción personal, pero las personas pocas veces pueden reconocer al amor muchas veces confundidos idealizando un amor, muchas veces aferrándose a algo irreal y entonces le damos vuelta a esta cadena de tristeza y desamor, donde unos están ligados a otros que los hacen más infelices y la pareja ideal ligada a otro que la hace sufrir y una cadena de dolor empieza refugiando nuestros temores en alguien que carece de sentimientos o que teme más que nosotros, la equivalencia de la vida, la razón y la fuerza se complementan, ying – yang el razonamiento nos confunde y entras la desesperación.

Continuara…


	10. Regreso a la Colina

**Regreso a la Colina **

_**Candy Candy: (Según Wikipedia) Es un manga creado por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki (uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita) y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. de 1975 a 1979. Por lo tanto todos los derechos son reservados para la autora y escritora de la Manga, esta solo es una versión que se le ocurrió a una aficionada la cual no pretende obtener ningún Beneficio o Lucro a través de este escrito, solo entretener y Pasar el tiempo, les agradezco a cada uno por leer.**_

_**Dedicado a Jennifer Hernández, Gracias por leer mis dos Historias amiga! ñ.ñ **_

Los dilemas que llevamos por dentro son los más difíciles de resolver, el trabajo y los negocios ciertamente se ven afectados por nuestro estado de ánimo, por nuestros conflictos internos pero muchas veces es más fácil decidir qué hacer con los negocios y el trabajo ya que solo afectan nuestra economía, la cual se puede rescatar, ocasiona daños pero siempre se puede sobrevivir, pero cuando se trata de nuestros corazones hasta la decisión más sencilla se vuelve un verdadero reto porque las precauciones que tomamos por no salir lastimados son muchas y muchas veces este afán de autoprotección se vuelve contra nosotros y lo que ocasionamos es lo que tratamos de evitar y aun las consecuencias son peores lastimamos a otros, otros que tal vez amemos, otros que tal vez su confianza ya no recuperemos, otro que perdemos por cauda de nuestro miedo a salir lastimados y entonces ocasionamos tres o cuatro corazones rotos, Las decisiones se tornan difíciles aun que estamos rodeados de ellas, hasta en la acción más simple nuestra decisión puede cambiar bruscamente todo. Decisiones, decisiones, cuantas decisiones erróneas tomamos a lo largo de nuestras vidas, de cuantas nos arrepentimos, cuando decidimos parar con todo, cuando la cadena se rompe.

William, Archie, Candy, Terry, Annie, Eliza, Karen, Elroy, Neal, todos en un dilema, todos queriendo obtener lo que quieren, todos cometiendo errores, todos tomando decisiones, todos en una cadena que jira y jira, cuál de ellos la romperá cuál de ellos afectara la vida de todos, quien dirá ya basta aceptó las consecuencias.

Neal tomaba una copa en el bar de la mansión Legan, mientras sostenía de el periódico y una invitación tirada al piso.

Maldita! Te ves tan regia y bella, ¿Por qué no aceptaste ser mía? Y el imbécil de Albert, me prohibió que me acercara a ti – sonrió con malicia – pero me la estas pagando tío, porque yo me follo a tu mujer, tomo de tu dinero y tu ni cuenta te das.

Neal puedes creer esto – Era Eliza que entraba al cuarto con el periódico en la mano.

Que quieres Eliza.

Ya viste el periódico.

Se hago hermanita.

Esa imbécil de Candy lo logro engatuso a Tiita y se quedó con toda su fortuna, esos herencia me pertenecía y ella me la quito

A que te refieres?

Tantos años cuide de esa vieja y me deja sin nada y eso no es lo peor, ofrecerán una fiesta de cumpleaños a la tía y no nos invitaron y ya viste la lista de nombres que aparecen como invitados confirmados y otros que están por confirmar.

La invitación llego esta mañana está sobre la mesa.

Neal, mira, a la fiesta asistirá todo el consejo de los Andrew

Y eso qué?

No lo ves es mi oportunidad.

Tu oportunidad?

Sí, tengo pruebas para demostrar que la esposa del tío lo engaña.

Eliza, como sabes eso. – Dijo sobresaltado, temiéndose atrapado

Por qué los vi.

Cuando nos viste.

A que te refieres Neal, concentrate, que necesitare de tu ayuda.

Viendo que ella no sabía nada dijo – Explicate Eliza.

A Terry con Karen los vi, es más Terry me pidió que tomara una foto, solo que no la tengo y dejame decirte, que busco buen amante, por dios lo hubieras visto.

Aliviado dijo – Y eso de que nos serviría.

Que con Pruebas del engaño el consejo aceptaría el divorció y una nueva matriarca.

E imagino que tú eres la candidata hermanita.

No hay una mejor calificada.

Te olvidas de Candy y ahora que tiene el favor de la tía.

Ella está comprometida con un Doctor, acaso no lo leíste.

Qué? No puede ser.

Ya olvida a esa zarrapastrosa hermanito.

Si me ayudas te pasare unas tierras y dineros.

Se te olvida con el divorció ella obtendría la mitad de todo.

No lo creo con las pruebas, de que ella engaño al tío, no le tocara nada.

Puede que tengas razón.

Animate Neal, aliémonos, te conviene. Además yo como Matriarca te ayudaría con la zarrapastrosa, con que la tengas en la cama es más que suficiente no es así? – Dijo alzando una ceja.

Tienes Razón Hermanita, has hecho un trato cuenta con migo. – tomo un sorbo y rio perverso seguido por la peli roja.

Las cosas se tornaban peligrosas para Karen Andrew y ella no se daba cuenta del peligro que corría, su esposo se había ausentado por mucho tiempo y eso a ella no le importaba, ya que tenía más tiempo para sus amoríos. Terry cada día lograba que alguien más de la sociedad, con muy buenas relaciones se enterara del romancé, las habladurías corrían, Neal que nunca se interesó por los detalles del cuerpo de su amante, le comenzó a poner especial atención en cada detalle para dar referencia del cuerpo desnudo de la mujer, Eliza por su lado tomo varias fotos con Terry, de las cuales solo logro quedarse con unas pocas y contadas, Candy Logro que un buen abogado comprara las tierras de Hogar de Pony las cuales pertenecían a Karen y luego se las traspasara, Dylan seguía sacando sonrisas de Candy a cual cada día se acostumbraba más a él, Elroy Andrew, estaba Feliz con la relación y esperaba que pronto se casaran, Albert se ausento pero el detective siempre le llevaba noticias nuevas de cosas que había hecho Karen, que le partían mas el corazón, se diseccionaba de sí mismo por no haber visto nada con anterioridad, Archie cada día se sentía más solo y con mayor constancia visitaba la tumba de su hermano.

Los días pasaron y como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya hacía falta tan solo una semana para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Elroy Andrew.

William tienes que volver, todos preguntan por ti, que por que no estás en las reuniones, el consejo llegara en 5 días más por la fiesta en honor de la señora Elroy y tú tienes que estar presente darles la cara como Patriarca que eres de esta Familia.

El oculto su cara entre sus manos, frotándose el rostro cubierto con algo de cabello ya que su barba había crecido y luego dio un suspiro de sofocación y dijo – Lo sé, solo que no sé cómo tomaran el divorció.

Ya le dijiste a tu esposa?

No, ella aun no lo sabe.

Y le dirás al consejo porque te divorcias?

No, no lo are creo que por todos estos años de matrimonio no dañare su imagen.

Se opondrán.

Lo sé, pero tendrán que aceptarlo.

Sabes eh estado pensando, si era cierto todo lo que me dijo con respecto a Candy.

William, tengo años de conocer a la señorita y puedo decir que nunca pensé que ella lo hiciera y hoy aun no pienso que ella lo haya hecho.

Sí, creo que yo también siempre lo he sabido, sabes después de la fiesta iré a averiguar que fue de la vida de Candy, tal vez comprenda su cambio y pueda redimirme de alguna forma.

Y como harás con las empresas?

Que tal lo hace Archie?

Debo admitir que muy bien y en la Bolsa de Valores se desenvuelve mejor.

Perfecto, le dejare un poder para que pueda decidir sobre ciertas cosas, además tu puedes asesorarlo y hacerme legar la información de otros negocios que necesiten de mayor cuidado, me tomare un tiempo para pensar.

Y donde iras.

Creo que iré a África. Regresare a áfrica.

Mientras tanto Candy en la mansión Celeste, resivia anciosa los títulos de propiedad de los terreno del hogar de Pony.

Ella no sospecho que eran para mí.

No, señorita. No sospecho nada, perfecto. Y ya están a mi nombre?

Sí.

Candy Sonreía de pura felicidad, dándole una buena ratificación a su abogado por haber obtenido lo que ella tanto deseaba. Al día siguiente iría al fin al hogar de Pony y vería a la hermana María y a la Señorita Pony, a los niños, al padre Árbol, la Felicidad no le cabía en el pecho y para todos era notorio.

Era la primera vez que veía a Candy tan Nerviosa y para decir verdad se veía encantadora – Candy no te preocupes todo saldrá bien – sonrió amable.

Ya está todo listo?

Sí.

El asado.

Ya.

Los regalos.

En el vehículo

Sabes lo que les dirás.

Si Candy me has hecho repetirlo como 100 veces hoy.

Disculpa es que después de tantos años al fin podre ver a mi familia.

Eso me descarta querida.

Perdón, es que yo me crie ahí, lo entiendes verdad mama. Alegrate por mí, que Dios no me regalo una madre sino que me dio tres.

Está bien Candy, solo que me pongo celosa.

Acompañame.

No, creo que estaré de más.

Si acompañanos, quiero que ustedes dos estén ahí, si?

Oh1 está bien iré contigo.

En una casa ya vieja casi derrumbándose, donde la miseria era evidente, se podían ver a unos pequeños que rondaban por la colina, la escena era de verdad desgarradora, la casa que alguna vez tuvo un tono blanco se veía en ruinas y el letrero cerca del Buzón para el correo era tan solo un pedazo que el tiempo borro sus letras y pequeños niños intentaron colorear.

Se acercaba tres elegantes Vehículos a la casita que casi estaba por caer con una cerca que fue reparada muchas veces, el corazón de la rubia se desgarraba mientras era consolada por una anciana, los niños salían de todos lados querían ver quien legaba, niños pequeños y delgados, pero muy alegres dos ancianas salían de adentro de la casa y una pequeña pedía los brazos de una de ella que se los otorgaba con mucho amor, la más anciana suspiro como esperando lo peor.

A que vendrá hermana María.

Dios nos ampare señorita Pony dios nos ampare.

Los vehículos se detuvieron y las ancianas pidieron a los niños que entrasen a la casa. Un joven gallardo de hermoso semblante bajo del Primer Auto.

Buen Día Señoras – saludo Cortes y con una gran sonrisa.

Buen Día Caballero, quien os ha mandado esta vez - Era una anciana demacrada por el tiempo y las preocupaciones por las cuales había adelgazado.

No entiendo.

La Señorita Pony Pregunta si fue Annie o La señora Karen quien lo ha mandado.

Por qué creéis que ha sido una de ellas la causa de mi presencia?

Dígales que Candy no ha venido por acá, que tengan compasión de los niños, no tiene otro lugar más que este – era la hermana María quien suplicaba.

He de suponer que la Damas les han causado mucho Daño.

Los Niños, los niños son los que han sufrido y nosotras no sabemos nada de Candy.

Entiendo, pero ya no tenéis por que preocuparos por eso.

A que se refiere? – Preguntaba la señorita Pony.

Vengo en representación de la nueva dueña de estas tierras.

Nueva Dueña?

Si, ella aguarda en el automóvil.

Y que podemos esperar?

Muchos Cambios.

Cambios? Como cuales? – Preguntaba insistente la señorita Pony.

Permitid que me presente. Mi nombre es Dylan Dahl y apartir de hoy la seguridad de los pequeños esta asalvo y ya podeis ver a vuestra hija.

Nuestra hija?

Si! Candy sal del coche.

Candy! – Gritaron a coro las damas. Mientras sus lágrimas salían con gran insistencia.

La Joven bajo del coche, hermosa con un bellos vestido color Perla y un bello sombrero, con botas italianas que resaltaban la elegancia, corrió hacia las ancianas, le dolía tanto verlas tan demacrada tan vencidas por el tiempo y las circunstancias – Señorita Pony, hermana María.

Candy, oh Candy, te extrañamos tanto.

Y yo a ustedes señorita Pony.

Estas bien?

Si hermana María, Quiero presentarles a alguien.

Mama!

Mama?

Ella es mi madre adoptiva, Elroy Andrew.

Candy!

Pasemos quiero contarles todo, ya nada malo pasara, demos hablar pero antes que todo, Bajen todo, preparen el asado mientras nosotras conversamos, bajen los regalos para los niños. Niños, salgan! La tía Candy les trae regalos y después compraremos ropa. Hoy es un día de fiesta.

Las damas y el caballero entraron a la casa charlaron por más de tres horas cuando salieron el asado ya estaba listo y todos comenzaron a comer, Elroy Andrew estaba tan admirada y sorprendida, era una nueva experiencia para ella, los niños se le acercaban y hacían preguntas graciosas, las niñas se afanaban preguntando si era una Reyna y la tía Candy una Princesa, si tenían un castillos y si habían Dragones, termino narrándoles una historia, ahora comprendía a sus sobrinos, cuanto lamentaba no haber apoyado a Anthony o a Pauna cuando Vivian o al mismo Albert si tan salo lo hubiera hecho él no se hubiera perdido, Candy se veía Feliz con todos esos niños a su alrededor, Dylan estaba impresionado por lo bella que se veía en ese entorno y pensó – _Sabia que vería tu verdadera sonrisa en américa, te ves bellísima – _El ojís miel sirvió de caballito a mucho de los niños y cuando al fin termino el día, prometieron volver dentro de 10 días con ropas nuevas, libros, cuadernos y hasta un doctor para que los revisara a todos. Dylan hizo una chiste del asunto: El Doctor traerá un doctor y la enfermera, traerá una enfermera Irónico no? La verdad es que él se encargaría de la salud de las ancianas y llevarían a un Pediatra para que viera a los niños ya que esa no era su área.

Como ha Cambiado Candy, verdad señorita Pony.

Si ahora es una bella mujer.

Pero tiene mucho dolor.

Sí, es increíble como aquellas niñas que rescatamos en aquella tormenta de nieve, sean tan diferentes, cuando fueron crias igual, tanto que se querían cuando eran niñas.

Candy, siempre cuido a Annie como si fuese su hermanita menor, defendiéndola de Tom.

Ah pobre Tom.

La señora Andrew, casi acaba con su Granja y Annie le ayudo.

En que nos habremos equivocado?

Ya eran altas Horas de la noche cuando legaban exhausto a la mansión Celeste y se dispusieron a descansar después de un Largo día de sonrisa y alegría. Dylan ya en su lecho recordaba como Candy Jugaba con los niños y esa bella sonrisa tan llena de felicidad, Como le gustaría formar una familia con ella aunque nunca podrían tener un hijo Propio, si tan solo no fuera estéril, esa situación era dura, pero tal vez se podía lograr con uno de esos niños tan alegres, que a pesar de que les faltaba tanto eran muy felices y con mucha energía.

Faltaba ya un día para la fiesta esperada y Candy Dylan y Terry se encontraron para finiquitar algunos asuntos - Entonces tenemos las fotos y testimonios contra Karen, Fechas de Viajes y Pruebas de la Participación de Annie y Eliza, es más de lo que podría haber esperado, Gracias Terry – Decía la pecosa.

Si, que le pusiste empeño actorcito.

Tú, hubieses hecho lo mismo, ah espera no lo Hiciste.

No peleen chicos por favor.

Estarás bien Candy?

Si lo estaré.

El consejo se presentara mañana, tú te acercarás a Albert para avisarle de la reunión, tienes que acompañarlo.

Lo se pecosa.

Y yo me encargare de hablar con el consejo de presentar las Pruebas y de ver las magnitudes de todo esto.

Si quieres puedo ser yo Princesa.

No te preocupes Dylan ellos, confían en mí, ellos me entrenaron, así que me escucharan, a ti no te prestarían atención, tú tienes que asegurarte que los rumores no corran para que Karen no salga del salón.

Perfecto. Así quedamos.

Nos vemos mañana.

En la Habitación de Hotel – Iras mañana a la tan mencionada Fiesta de la Señora Andrew?

La verdad no quisiera ir, pero tendré que ir. Además que no quiero perderme el fiasco que será, siendo que Candy la organizo. Y tú que tal, te invitaron?

Sí, pero aun pienso si iré oh no.

Ve, podemos vernos allá.

Y tu esposa no ira?

Sí.

No tendrás Problemas querida.

No te preocupes él nunca se da cuenta de nada.

Creo que es muy ingenuo.

Un tonto dirás, Acaba de volver de sus negocios esta Mañana llego y se encerró en el estudio.

Ya veo.

Iras entonces.

Si iré

Ese día en la Mansión se daban los últimos toques a todo, Candy quería que todo estuviera listo tres Horas Antes pues no estaría toda la fiesta para supervisar los detalles y como era de esperarse lo logro y con media hora menos de los previsto.

Annie Paso todo el día en el salón, al igual que Karen y Eliza, mientras las arreglaban charlaban como grandes amigas, al despedirse se maldecían la una a la otra. Esta vez si te ganare Candy, hoy no te burlaras de mí, te opacare seré la mejor vestida. Tardo horas y horas en arreglarse estando lista a tiempo, debía llegar a tiempo ahí estaría el consejo.

Karen se esmeró en un tono coqueto, esperando sacar los suspiros de todos los caballeros en especial los de Terruce con el que esperaba tener un encuentro en alguna de las habitaciones.

Eliza se esmeraba porque su look les dijera a los del consejo que ella era la indicada para el Tío, no le importaba deslumbrarlo ya que él debía casarse con la que el consejo escogiera, al fin de cuentas por eso se había casado con Karen así que su principal objetivo era deslumbrar al consejo de los Andrew

Neal, con un costoso esmoquin Italiano esperaba la hora desenmascarar a su amante frente a todos.

Terry fastidiado por la idea de tanta gente aristócrata se apresuraba para ver los logros de su sacrificio.

Albert, en su Oficina, no llego a su casa cambiándose para el evento sin mucho ánimo pero decidido a proponer el divorció frente al consejo y asumir las consecuencias.

Dylan ya estaba listo, sin duda se veía encañador cualquier mujer caería muerta ante el con su esmoquin en color Nude que acentuaba su esbelta postura y el color de sus mejías.

El elegante Archibald opto por un color más oscuro un Negro Clásico pero con corte exquisito.

Los invitados comenzaban a llegar se veía la Gran Fila de Automóviles de los cuales se bajaban solo lo mejor de lo mejor. Karen llego sola y se sorprendió al ver la clase de invitados que había: Los Señores Pitt, Turnes, Darwin Kipling, Marta y Robert de Castilla, Los Famosas Hermanas Henao, La Familia Bohemia, los Ansbach, Sencillamente todo el que era digno de conocer estaba ahí y se preguntaba como esa mocosa Piojosa había logrado que todos ellos llegaran, muchos de ellos habían rechazado invitaciones pasadas de ella y habiéndolas dado personalmente, otros ni le atendieron pero estaban ahí, no importaba como lo había conseguido, seguro era acusa de Elroy, pero ella aprovecharía para hacerse de buenas relaciones.

Eliza Llego Acompañada por Neal un poco después al igual que Annie con Archie y las dos Damas quedaron Impresionadas por el despliegue de elegancia y perfección en los detalles por tanta gente con la que se le era imposible hacer relaciones y esa noche estaban ahí. Poco después llego Albert, el consejo ya estaba ahí pero se encontraba en una habitación adyacente.

La música sonaba y la gente socializaba, todos hablando de la anfitriona que no se había hecho presente aun, Annie, Eliza y Karen estaban celosas porque al parecer todos conocían a Candy y al parecer mostraban singular admiración.

Archie y Albert conversaban con un singular señor Giles Gilbert, el arquitecto que recientemente había reconstruido la Cámara de Comunes del Palacio Westminster, Charlaban muy amenos y parecía tener aprecio por Candy de la cual hablaba como si ella dictara la moda entre las doncellas entre las cuales estaba su Hija Menor que aún no había contraído matrimonio por lo cual Annie se marchó pidiendo disculpas y se aproximó a una persona Conocida Patricia O 'Brian que estaba acompañada por la abuela Marta y sus Padres .

Paty tanto tiempo sin verte.

Annie que gusto volver a verte.

Donde estuviste todos estos años.

En West End Inglaterra.

Oh, ya veo y por qué has venido desde tan lejos.

Como no venir a una de las fiestas de Candy si en todo Reino Unido hablan de las tan afamadas Fiesta que ofrece nuestra amiga así que no podía faltar además desde que la vi en East London en la fiesta que hizo para una amiga no la veo, es otro motivo para venir a demás que quiero ver a Dylan – Decía a gran sonrisa.

Oh ya, sabes me tengo que ir creo que vi a alguien. – Annie había visto al renombrado Diseñador Michael Donellan.

Señor Donellan.

En que puedo ayudarla.

Soy una Admiradora de sus diseños.

Al Igual que todas querida – Hablo Lady Alexandra.

Annie Cornwell un Placer

Él es Mesie Donellan como ya sabe, Ella es la Condesa Mona Bismarck y yo soy Lady Alexandra Howard-Johnton o mejor conocida como Lady Dacre

Es un Placer conocer a tan distinguidas personas

Veo que usas uno de los vestidos de la última colección de Mesie Donellan – Fue la condesa esta Vez.

Si, fui hasta Casa Dior por este ejemplar.

Qué bien querida y pues luce muy bien en ti – Dijo burlesca Lady Lacre.

Queridas, no molesten, dos de mis mejores clientes no les da derecho a criticar mi obra de arte.

Y a qué se debe su presencia en esta Recepción – Pregunto Annie tratando de cambiar la conversación.

Pues vera querida una de mis amigas me ha pedido que le diseñe un **Outfit** para ella y su linda mama así que aquí estoy para admirar mis creaciones.

Bebe de ser una Buena amiga para tener uno de sus diseños exclusivos – Dijo Annie intrigada y con mucha envidia ya que ya no sería la mejor vestida.

Oh mira ahí viene Bajando.

La música cambio y todos volvieron a ver hacia las elegantes escaleras la Orquesta tocaba muy tenue solo para armonía el vals Amour Et printemps de Emile Waldteufel mientras bajaba una bellísima mujer con un Vestido ajustado a su cintura diseñado exclusivamente para dejar lucir su belleza y elegancia en un tono Morado oscuro Imperial con Stilettos y Clutch a juego y un Vintage que Elroy le había obsequiado, vellos aretes a juego y una garantía que le daba el toque soberbió, agarro un poco sus rizos por los lados con peinetas de finamente diseñadas en Plata y oro que dejaban ver el elegante escote que dejaba sus atributos a lucir, todos hablaban de lo bella que se veía y que cada fiesta que hacia superaba en mucho a la otra, todos esperaban emparentar con ella, pero temían que los Dahl tuvieran la delantera, los padres de Dylan estaban ahí con él al Igual que el Duque de Gran-Chester y su esposa, la madre de Terry había dado una excusa por lo cual no estaba ahí, pero todos en el salón se quedaron boqui abiertos aceptó tres arpías que detestaban a Candy.

La orquesta seso de Tocar cuando ella se detuvo y se dispuso a hablar, Albert que no estaba muy atento volteo el rostro hacia Candy los Ojos de brillaron – _Candy te ves, bellísima, cuando creciste pequeña, eres una bella visión como una ninfa o una diosa del amor_.

Señores, es un gusto contar con su presencia el día de hoy como todos sabrán celebramos un día muy importante, el día de hoy contamos con la asistencia de grandes personas que se desempeñan en el arte y los negocios, por cierto Michael Gracias por diseñar para mí y mi madre, señores un aplauso para Donellan por su diseño – Todos aplaudieron y el hizo una reverencia – Tenemos la presencia del Patriarca y la matriarca de la Familia Andrew, Tío Karen por favor – Dijo señalando su derecha para que ellos se colocaran ahí – Tenemos también la presencia del Honorable Consejo del Clan Andrew: André Long Champ, Bonnie Blake, Roald Scott, Gavin Tuck y Karen Andrew – Cada uno de los que nombro se colocaron al lado Izquierdo de Candy, mientras iban saliendo uno tras de otro de una habitación – Ahora sin más preámbulo la causa de esta Celebración Mi madre Elroy Andrew un Aplauso por favor.

Elroy Bajaba muy elegante por las escaleras con un Outfit de Donellan, La orquesta comenzó a Sonar y Candy Dijo por favor acompáñenme mientras todos Bailaban Candy se llevó al consejo a una oficina, Terry tomo del Brazo a Su amigo y Dijo: Vamos te Acompaño.

Que es todo esto Candy.

Una reunión Señora Andrew, contaremos con su presencia?

Tienes que estar Karen es algo que nos concierne a todos – Fue el más anciano que hablo Gavin.

Ok Iré.

Ya en la oficina – Para que es todo este teatrito Candy.

Primero que todo siento que esto se tenga que evaluar el día de la celebración del cumpleaños de mi madre, pero no había más opción.

De que se trata Candy – Esta Vez Fue Albert el que hablo.

Frente a ustedes están las carpetas todas contienen exactamente la misma información.

De que se trata – Insistía Karen

Prosigue Candy – Fue André

El consejo esta para ver el bien de este Clan el cual solo posee un descendiente directo el cual es el tío, por lo cual la matriarca es parte esencial para que se siga con el linaje de los Andrew. Hace tiempo…

Continuara…..

_**Notas de La Escritora:**_

**Espero que lo hayan Disfrutado, no crean que me olvide de ustedes Chicas Paolau2, Yerybritter, Gisel, himeko76 Los Siguientes Capítulos los dedicare a ustedes.**

**Nos vemos espero que Pronto y Las Quiero a Todas Gracias por leer y por sus hermosos Comentarios.**


	11. Caída de una Reina

_**Caída de una Reyna**_

Candy Candy: (Según Wikipedia) Es un manga creado por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki (uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita) y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. de 1975 a 1979. Por lo tanto todos los derechos son reservados para la autora y escritora de la Manga, esta solo es una versión que se le ocurrió a una aficionada la cual no pretende obtener ningún Beneficio o Lucro a través de este escrito, solo entretener y Pasar el tiempo, les agradezco a cada un por leer.

_¡Hola Chicas! Les vengo a dejar otro capitulo espero que les guste, dedicado a __**Paolau2**__ es un verdadero honor que leas mi historia, Gracias ^_^_

* * *

Bella y Mágica Noche digna para los enamorados, la suave brisa soplaba, tenue muy tenue, la Orquesta tocaba la música de los dioses tan apacibles, románticas, alegres, Chicas jóvenes, elegantes, bellas, disfrutaban la compañía de jóvenes gallardos y con increíbles dotes de caballeros, el sitio decorado con mano delicada y buen gusto daba el toque perfecto, los invitados, los temas, hacían que la fiesta fuera una de las mejores entre la alta sociedad, algo que ciertamente nadie quisiera perderse, sin embargo no muy lejos, es mas a unos pasos del salón central, por un pasillo largo y decorado con buen gusto, al final de se encontraba una puerta bellamente talla en madera preciosa, al frente de ella una "dama" cabello rojizo con ojos soberbios escuchaba atenta lo que se decía tras la puerta, alzando una ceja escucho la una voz que reconocía:

El consejo esta para velar por el bien de este Clan, del cual solo existe un descendiente directo, el tío, por lo cual la matriarca es esencial para que se siga con el linaje de los Andrew. Hace tiempo se escogió con los más altos estándares a un miembro de este consejo Karen Gwynn, hoy Andrew.

¿A donde quieres llegar con todo esto Candy? - Preguntaba Nervio la matriarca de la familia no le gustaba para nada el ambiente en que se estaba dando todo esto.

La rubia sonrió un poco al notar la impaciencia y el nerviosismo del Sra. Andrew – Alzo la ceja y prosiguió como si no hubiese habido interrupción - A pesar del esfuerzo de los ancianos de este consejo de continuar con el honor de los Andrew y salvaguardar el linaje de esta familia, nuestra matriarca no a cumplido con las expectativas puestas en ella.

Karen abrió los ojos tan grandes y casi sin respiro dijo – A que tete refieres Candy.

Adré interrumpió y dijo – La Acusación que estas haciendo es muy Grave.

Bonnie añadió – No puedes lanzar una acusación de esta índole sin tener evidencias, lo sabes.

La Sra. Andrew se sintió un poco aliviada, pensó que tenia el apoyo de ellos ya que su esposo no había pronunciado palabra, estaba como anuente solo viendo la carpeta, los ojos fijos en ella.

Lo tengo muy claro, estimados miembros del consejo; abran las carpetas por favor.

Todos lo hicieron, no podían creer lo que veían, aun menos Karen, su cuerpo se puso tan gélido como la noche misma, mientras tanto dos bellos caballeros estaban atentos a cualquier peligro que pudiera correr su amada y un par de ojos azul cielo nublados, entristecidos, su boca rosa carmesí herméticamente cerrada y su corazón agobiado y convertido en añicos.

El primero en pedir una explicación fue Roald – ¿Que significa esto Karen? ¿Qué es todo esto? – dijo poco después con el tono aun mas alto.

No, no, no – Decía sin poder articular una sola oración de pronto dijo – Esto es solo una treta, Candy nunca me a querido, yo eh intentado ganarme su aprecio pero ella, siempre es así con migo no sé que le pasa a este chiquilla, Cuéntales díselos Albert!

Ah! – Dijo este como volviendo de un transe.

Que les digas lo cruel que a sido Candy con migo, que todo esto es una treta de ella.

Este puso la carpeta en su sitio y dijo – Me avergüenzo de que se hayan enterado de todo esto, la verdad es que no conocía ni la mitad de todas ellas, pero debo confesar que todo se debió a mi debilidad ocasionada por mi amor hacia ella.

Pero, Albert!, de que estas hablando.

No he sabido dirigir esta familia como se suponía que debería hacerlo y menos mi matrimonio.

Albert! Ya para.

Ya se termino el Show Karen, lo descubrí - dijo volteando su rostro hacia ella – Lo descubrí hace poco – decía decepcionado y ya casi sin aliento.

¿Sabes lo que significa esto Albert? – Pregunto iracundo Gavin

Si lo se.

André dijo – Tomaremos medidas de inmediato, si deseás, puedes dejarnos esto a nosotros.

Karen no encontraba que hacer, como salir de ahí, no podía ser que esto le estuviese pasando a ella.

No hare nada para detenerlos, pero deseó saber su final.

Pero de que están hablando, yo soy Karen Andrew, la Matriarca, no pueden hacerme nada.

Nosotros te elegimos por el bien de la familia como matriarca nosotros podemos relevarte de tal privilegio y no solo eso estamos hablando de ciertos cargos más, le has estado robando a la familia.

Desfalco y quien sabe cuantas otras cosas ilícitas – dijo Bonnie

Roald añadió – Como lo dicta la costumbre, serás expuesta públicamente, devuelta a tus padres, sin propiedades, sin derechos, sin ningún bien y tu los tuyos enfrentaran la deshonra.

Todo el consejo asintió y Karen solo pudo decir: No me pueden hacer esto, detenlos Albert!

Albert solo aparto el rostro de ella y André dijo: Ya lo hicimos.

Al escuchar los pasos que se dirigían a la puerta y después de escuchar cada palabra que se Dijo la peli Roja se retiro, sonriente imaginando que poseía alguna oportunidad con su Tío.

Candy debería estar contenta, le había ganado la batalla a una de las que fue su opresora pero por alguna extraña razón esto no la lleno se satisfacción, tenia gravada la cara de tristeza de Albert.

* * *

La Noche que una Vez comenzó mágica, se torno melancólica, como acompañando al afligido, las hojas de los arboles caían lentamente como lagrimas y el cielo mismo comenzó a llorar, silencioso y calmo mientras él tomaba su abrigo y subía a su auto por la ventana los ojos tan azules como el cielo deseaban llorar como el mismo cielo, abrió la ventana y como un susurro el viento entro acariciando su mejía y así una muy tenue lagrima recorrió esta, el amor dolía ahora lo entendía y no por amar si no por la decepción que ocasioná el ser amado.

Se sentía como alma en pena que vagaba por el mundo, una sombra en un mundo de color, lejano, solo, y de pronto una pregunta sin respuesta - ¿Yo soy la Sombra o ellos lo son? – pero era lo mismo si él era la sombra o los demás lo eran, siempre quedaba solo, su muy sola existencia, de pronto el auto se detuvo y aun con el cielo llorando el salió del coche y se dio cuenta de la inmensidad de la mansión Andrew, una mansión triste que solo conocía la felicidad cuando Candy estaba.

Candy! Vino a su mente, Candy , a la chica que amaba pero no estaba seguro de que forma, Candy la pequeña niña de Pony, la que le llamo Príncipe y dijo que su gaita sonaba a caracoles, Candy su amiga, con la que quería compartir todo, Candy a la que trato tan mal, Candy el amor de su pequeño sobrino Anthony, la que le enseño a él y a su sobrino lo bella que era la vida, Candy la de la sonrisa contagiosa, Candy la que ya no conocía.

Y en medio de su silenció en una noche llorosa, sumergido en sus pensamientos, en una lúgubre habitación de la mansión, el frio de la noche se hacia sentir y ahí en medio de su tristeza, su dolor y culpabilidad sentado en una elegante silla de cedro su cabeza inclino y su corazón se desbordo en un llanto agonizante en el cual el cielo lo acompaño.

* * *

La alta alcurnia de la sociedad, en una fiesta donde se suponía que debería estar Feliz, por que había sido capaz de tomar venganza, pero no era así, la Peli Rubia estaba en el Balcón de su habitación, aislada en su pensamiento en su intriga.

Todo salió como esperabas ¿No estas feliz pecosa?

Si lo estoy, ¿No se nota?

Valla si que has cambiado, tanto que la sonrisa la cambiaste por una cara seria, ¿A donde se fue el Tarzan pecoso que conocí alguna vez?

Terry, necesito estar a solas – dijo en tono triste.

Este lo noto y dijo – Bueno pecosa tengo ir a algún lado ciertamente no me encuentro conforme rodeado de tanto esnob, nos vemos mañana pecosa y no estés tan contenta, eh – dijo con un giño de ojo y salió de la habitación.

La suave lluvia aumento su volumen como un llanto atormentado y lo primero que vino a su mente fue el rostro de Albert y se dijo a si misma – No sientas compasión por el ¿Él la tuvo por ti? – Pero su imagen no salía de su mente y muy adentro de si misma sabia que aun le amaba – Sabes que aun le amas – No, no le amo – No se lo merece – Ese no es el punto si se lo merece o no, tu lo amas no lo niegues - Entonces ya no será así – Que aras? Casarte con alguien a quien no amas? - Si eso are porque no? Claro que lo are me casare y lo aprenderé a amar – Dylan no se merece eso - Y Albert no se merece mi amor, así que amare a alguien mas – Solo te estas mintiendo a ti misma – La pelea interna seguía una pelea que no tendría ganador puesto que era contra ella misma, la desesperación y el miedo de descubrir algo que ya sabia no la dejaban en Paz hasta que su mente no pudo mas y el sueño la invadió.

Una viejecita entraba a la habitación a preguntar que tal le había ido pero solo encontró un cuerpo cansado, lo abrigo se sentó junto a él y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente – Espero que no te arrepientas pequeña – dijo en un suave susurro, mientras pensaba – por favor no te conviertas en lo que una vez fui.

* * *

La jaqueca invadía su cerebro, tenia que trabajar, actuar normal, era el Patriarca a pesar de todo y a través de los años se aprende, así que seguiría adelante, llego a su oficina y antes de empezar a firmar la colina de documentos que debía firmar entraron a su oficina abruptamente.

Albert! Es cierto todo esto? – Poniendo sobre la mesa el periódico de la mañana.

**Caída de una Reyna**, La Matriarca de la Familia Andrew es acusada de desfalco y de Fornicación con varios hombre distinguidos, la familia Andrew a decidido desvincularse de la señorita Karen Gwynn, antes Sra. Andrew – Leyó y retiro la vista.

Si es cierto!

Que paso como sucedió todo esto?

Desde ayer por la noche Karen ya no es mi esposa, así lo decidió el concejo.

Aun no entiendo nada.

Archibald, Candy presento pruebas de esto anoche por eso tal decisión del concejo, no hay nada mas que decir, tengo trabajo así que por favor retirate.

Candy?

Archí!

Bien, me retiro.

Cuando salió Archí, Albert se recostó a su sillón, exhalo y dijo para si – No se si podre soportar preguntas como estas, aun mas de los periodistas – se levanto y retiro a su privado, ahí podía escapar por un rato, no sabia por que había ido a trabajar si se sentía tan mal, pero la costumbre de los años, le habían hecho ir, al fin pudo conciliar el sueño y soñó, algo sin sentido o con mucho sentido, nunca se puede estar seguro.

Su esposa sonriendo, no Candy, Su esposa acariciando su cuerpo, no Candy, Su esposa llorando, no Candy, Besando a su esposa, no otra vez era Candy. Candy? Por qué la imagen de su esposa o ex-esposa se convertía en Candy? Tal vez su tristeza se confundía con su culpabilidad o acaso era otra cosa?

* * *

Los días pasaban, el escandalo paso y todo siguió su curso normal, en realidad parecía anestesia o eso pensaba Candy al igual que Albert, preguntándose Candy ¿Cómo estará? Pero sin ánimos a enterarse.

Decidió Casarse para no pensar cosas estúpidas, anunciar socialmente su compromiso con Dylan Dahl, algo que los periódicos no dejaron pasar sin publicar, algo que Terry resintió, algo que le dolió y que por increíble que pareciera no exploto, tal vez la anestesia lo alcanzo, ya que a pesar de preguntar por qué y no encontrar una respuesta, lo aceptó, solo la vio llorando a sus adentros no por su matrimonio, si no por que ya no sabia si la conocía, por la tristeza de sus ojos, una tristeza que ella no podía ocultar, que triste es cuando nuestras vidas toman caminos inesperados, giros que no podemos detener, cuando se ama y no se puede hacer nada para que la persona amada sonría con felicidad.

Albert leyó la noticia, sin saber que sentir, sin saber si felicitar, sin saber si ir, pero su destino estaba trazado desde el momento que nació y debía de ir como Patriarca y dar su Bendición.

Dylan, debería de estar feliz, Casarte con quien amas, que felicidad, pero si quien amas, no esta feliz de casarte contigo, ¿Qué deberías de sentir? O hacer? Si tan solo sus ojos le dieran esperanza, si lo viera con amor, ¿Qué debería hacer? Se casaría con ella y quisiera poderla hacer sonreír, como aquella vez.

* * *

Se dice que cada quien escoge su destino, pero si escoges uno que no te hace ser feliz ¿que pasa? ¿Vives sin vivir? O simplemente dejas de vivir? La existencia es un dilema, los si hubiera los complican a un más y loa errores hieren a uno o a mas.

Si tan solo, son palabras que solemos decir, si tan solo existiese un botón de borrado, o una maquina del tiempo, si tan solo pudiera volver a tras, la decepción de esto es que sabemos que no existe un si tan solo o un si hubiera.

Al experimentar nuestro dolor nos sentimos solo, pero hay otros que en ese mismo momento también están solos, ¿entonces, es destino de la humanidad estar sola? No, no es así, solo elegimos estar solos, al igual que Candy no estamos solos.

Candy cuenta con Dylan, Elroy y Terry solo que no se ha dado cuenta, Albert, cuenta con George y Candy aun que esta tenga un Orgullo que la Atormenta.

Aquí otro problema de la Humanidad, Nuestro Orgullo, con lo único que contamos y lo único que nos hace daño.

La vida una dulce y amarga existencia que puede ser dulce o amarga.

* * *

Una fiesta de disfraces, para el anuncio de un Matrimonio "Feliz".

* * *

**_Queridos amigos! Están invitados a una majestuosa fiesta de disfrace en honor a mi compromiso._**

**_Att. Dylan Dahl y Candy Andrew_**

_**Continuara… **_

* * *

**Notas de la Escritora:**

_**Sé que es muy distanciada la publicación por eso disculpa, pero no se me había ocurrido nada, tal vez falta de inspiración, con mi otra historia, pues es falta de seguridad, mi principal problema, Espero que les guste, no estoy muy segura , :p tal vez no sea buena para escribir, les quiero y gracias por escribir, u. u motívenme por favor**_ **°.°**

* * *

**Yerybritter, **^.^ Quisiera pintar una gran sonrisa por tu comentario, espero no decepcionarte, gracias por tu apoyo ^.^

**Coquette, **Coquette me hubiese gustado darle el toque de telenovela que querías pero lamentablemente solo he visto una y no me acuerdo muy bien de ella, pero gracias por leerme.

**Miripatico, **Gracias por detenerte a leer, a mi me pasa igual con los fics ^.^ y me alegro mucho de que leyeras mi historia.

**Anahis1**, Gracias a ti por leer mi historia ^.^

**MAGGY, **Que hallás leído de un jalón los 10 capítulos, es un gran alago para mi por que significa que te gusto mi historia, gracias por dejar un comentario y espero tener el honor de que me sigas leyendo ^.^

**CELESTE**, Celeste que gusto ^.^ me hace muy feliz que te guste mi historia ^.^

**Anon, **me pareció que Annie siempre fue de esta forma, solo que aun no sé que lección debería de aprender o si solo debería recibir una cucharada de su propia medicina, ¿tú que opinas?

**himeko76, **tienes razón no debería de ser así, pero lamentablemente hay personas que son así, no les importa lastimar a su propia familia con tal de siempre salir ganado, ¿crees que debería escarmentar?

**llally** , Creo que seguiré con ella a un que me falte talento :p

**paola grandcheste**, :p creo que pues tengo muchas ideas con respecto a esto, aun que no se si les guste, espero que al final todos sean felices ^.^

* * *

**Me despido de ustedes y les agradezco por leer mi historia, no dejen de escribirme ^.^**


End file.
